Heroes United Archive Addition
by MegaTJ
Summary: A darkness has descended upon an unlikely alliance of heroes. This story will no longer be updated. It is now a part of my archives for the viewing of those who wish to see the original version.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was dark and silent, except for the footsteps of a running girl. She was running for her life, from a big dark silhouette with a long sword. It chased her for 4 blocks before finally cornering her in an abandoned ally. The figure raised its sword and as she looked into its evil, red eyes, she saw her entire existence vanish. A tear escaped her eye when the shadow's sword started to quickly come down upon her. She closed her eyes, afraid of seeing her death. Even with her eyes closed she saw a flash of white light. She opened her eyes to see another shadow figure with a sword of its own, keeping her attacker's sword from ending her. The second shadow pushed its sword against the the first's with such strength that it flew and was sent sailing into a building crumbling it. It emerged from the wreckage, and with incredible speed, shot toward the second shadow. The second figure raised its left palm and when the first was just about to swing its sword large flames shot from its hand ending the first shadow. The girl looked at the her savior only fearing that it wanted to finish her itself.

It started toward her, and she backed against the brickwall and started wimpering. "Don't be afraid, you're safe now", the figure said calmly, silencing her. The clouds subsided and the moonlight illuminated them both. Her savior was just a young boy no older than herself which had to be 14. He held out his sword to his side and it disappeared leaving a mist behind in his hand, which he just waved away. "Who are you", the girl asked.

"That's not important", he replied, "I have to get you out of here more will be coming, where do you live?"

"With my parents...uh...about 4 blocks that way", she answered.

"Alright, hop on my back I'll take you there", the boy said. The girl did as she was told and climbed onto his back.

"Hold on tight", he said. She squeezed his neck as he took off into the air. _He's not flying_, She thought. She was right he wasn't flying, but jumping extremely high.

"There it is", she said as they were in the air. He started his descent and finally landed at the doorstep.

"Here we are", he said. She started to walk to the door when she suddenly spun around and threw her arms around him. "Thank you", she said gratefully, a tear in her eye. The boy was shocked for a second, but excepted the hug.

"How can I thank you", she said after she finally let go.

He shook his head and said, "It's alright, your safety is all I care about." He smiled and before she could say anything, he jumped out of sight. _Who was that?_ she thought before entering her house.


	2. Chapter 1 The Investigation

**Sorry about the prologue I know it's short, but the chapters are longer.**

**In chapter 1 I'm going to introduce two new characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FOP or the SSB series.**

Chapter 1:The Investigation

The morning after the rescue, a girl was in her bathroom, brushing her teeth. When she finished, she went back to her bed sat and started to fix her hair for the day. She stopped after she heard an irregular snoring, coming from the boy sleeping on his cot in the corner of her room. The ten-year-old rolled her eyes as she went to wake her roommate up. She walked over to his side and said, "T.J., come on, its time to get up." He didn't even pause in his snoring. _Great _she thought _he must have been out later than I thought. _Once again, she rolled her eyes. She walked out of her room and came back with a big bucket of iced water. She quickly dumped it on his head without thinking, this wasn't the first time she had to do this. Again, no response. _Much later _she thought. The black-haired girl walked to her dresser and pulled out an air horn. She walked back and, while looking the other way blasted it in his hear.

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up yelling, "We'er under attack! Snipers assume your posi-". He looked around, realizing he was no longer in war.

"Have another long night again, T.J.", she said in a routine tone.

"You have no idea Tootie",he replied. "Used the bucket again I see", he went on, noticing he was soaked.

"Yeah, what happened last night", Tootie said as she walked back to her bed.

"Well, I barely saved a girl last night and-"

"One attack took you all night", she interrupted astounded.

"No, it wasn't the attack, it was the endless ambush of Shadow Soldiers that did.", he said exhausted.

"You mean endless as in", she started.

"Until dawn, when they retreated to keep from obliterating because of the sun", he finished for her. "Something's happening, Tootie, and I have to find out what it is. But before I do that, I need breakfast", T.J. said starving.

T.J. ate breakfast and Tootie finished putting her hair in pigtails.

"Well, I'm going to Timmy's" she announcedcheerfully.

"Alright, have fun and watch your back, remember if you're attacked..."

"Alert you on the C.O.M.S., I know", she said holding up her left arm showing her green wrist computer.

She left out of the kitchen door. "J.E.E.V.E.S, get the lab ready I need the scanning equipment ready", T.J. said to his own blue wrist computer. "Yes sir", he replied.

Their computers were actually the animal spirits within themselves in containment fields, helping them with technological equipment and valuable intel. They can do much more when needed.

T.J. heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to a white-haired girl.

"Hey, Sovia", T.J. greeted happily. The girl had a very concerned, almost angry expression on her face. _Uh-Oh _he thought _this can't end well._

"I passed Tootie on my way over, she told me everything", she said, ready to knock him through a wall.

"Sovia, you know I can take care of myself", he said in a "please don't hit me with the door again" tone.

"Against an entire army of Shadows Soldiers", she snapped.

_There's only one way out of this one _he thought. Then without warning and barely thinking he grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply.

When they finally broke after about five seconds, but which felt to him was several hours, T.J. looked into Sovia's sapphire blue eyes and asked, "What's my number one rule about fighting?"

"Never fight unless you know you can win", she said breathlessy and slightly dazed. "But, even with that rule...I still worry about you", she said in a down, sad, worried toned.

"I know, I don't blame you, I would still worry about you too", he said trying to cheer her up. Sovia's face brightened up.

"Well, I can't stay mad at you for long", she said in a overly girlish tone. _That's a good thing _T.J. thought.

"I came over to ask if you were doing anything today", she said with a smile.

"Actually, I am. I'm going to find out what's going on. There's definately something wrong with the number of Shadow Soldiers appearing." he said hoping it wouldn't upset her.

"Oh, can I come", she asked.

"Um...I don't see why not", he replied.

She jumped in the air and exclaimed, "YES!, it's a date. Where do you want to meet?"

"Why don't you come with me to the lab? It's easier than trying to meet somewhere", he said.

"Okay, are we going to warp", she asked quizzically.

"Yeah, but we better get going, there's no telling how long the scanning will take", he said.

They both looked at their C.O.M.S. and told them to warp them to T.J.'s underground lab. And, after grabbing various equipment, left to a clearing in the Dimmsdale Forest. They started setting up the scanners and other equipment, and after several hours tried to find out the source of the Shadow Soldiers.

"J.E.E.V.E.S. and I still don't have anything, how are you and A.N.N.I.C.A. doing", he asked Sovia and her red C.O.M.S. after scanning a large portion of space.

"Still nothing", she replied. "I don't think this date is going very well", she went on. He pretended to not hear her. After a few more hours the sun began to set.

"We better call it a day, it's going to get dark soon", T.J. said.

"Okay", Sovia called in reply.

Just when he was about to call the quits, he saw something that sent a chill down his spine. Where there was supposed to be a world, was nothing more than shattered debris.

"No...it can't be", he said in an almost horrified tone.

"What, did you find something", Sovia asked, worried.

"Yeah, and it's not the source of the Shadows...it's much worse."

**Aha cliffhanger gotcha. Don't worry it'll all come together in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Things are Explained

**Time to clear the last cliffhanger up. Oh, something I forgot to mention there is some TimmyxTootie.**

** You might be happy to here that the story kicks up from here.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own FOP or the SSB series.**

Chapter 2: Things are Explained

Tootie was at Timmy's house celebrating their 3 week anniversary, courtesy of T.J. Timmy had already been prepared, before Tootie got there he, had his Fairy Godparents to grant a few wishes, including a some party decorations, a cake, and a very special gift for his soulmate.

After a couple slices of cake, Timmy finally found the courage to give Tootie her gift.

"Timmy you didn't have to get me anything", she said, blushing. At this point Timmy was blushing too. She opened a perfectly wrapped box and pulled out a pair earrings. She gasped.

"Timmy, they're beautiful", she said. She was thinking about how she didn't have anything for him. Then it came to her.

"Hey, are you ready for your gift", she asked.

"Uh...sure", Timmy replied wondering what she could have gotten him.

"Well then, pucker up", she said blushing hard.

He did, about to experience the greatest moment in his life. _This is it my first kiss _they both thought. Their lips were about 2 inches apart when their C.O.M.S. started flashing red.

Timmy looked at his purple C.O.M.S. disappointed.

"Well since we're both here we only need one", he said before pushing a button and bringing up a holographic screen with T.J. on it.

"Timmy, Tootie, Sovia and I have found out something very bad, we need you both back at the lab A.S.A.P.", T.J. said with a serious tone.

"We'll be there", Tootie said. She looked at Timmy and knew what he was thinking. They would both have to save their kiss for later.

T.J. was rushing around in the lab non-stop, checking various monitors and Sovia was waiting patiently to find out what was going on when a flash of light told them that Timmy and Tootie had arrived.

"What did you find", Tootie asked concerned about her friends' behavior, "is it about the Shadows?"

"No, much worse, you may want to grab a chair, this will take a while", T.J. said.

After they both took a seat he began, "When we were scanning space I saw the remains of a world, but not just any world. It was the remians of The World of Trophies, a place where elite warriors fight a in a tournament every four years.

These warriors are known as Smash Brothers. They are the all-stars of many other worlds. The World of Trophies was one of two links to those worlds. Whoever destroyed it wants to take over the universe. It's the second time it has happened. I'm telling you this because whoever destroyed The World of Trophies is far more capable to destroy other worlds as well. The other link to the worlds of the Smash Brothers is a ship I have in my possession, but I can't fly it without a crew of at least 4. That's why I need you 3 to help me operate it and assemble the Smash Bros. before the darkness can get any worse. Can I ask you this favor to help me?"

Sovia, Timmy, and Tootie thought for a moment.

Sovia was the first to speak, "I'll go with you...remember I go where you go, that was my promise to you."

Tootie was next, "I'm with Sovia, I won't let my friends down."

The other three looked at Timmy. After 3 minutes he finally said, "I'm going to help you...and to protect Tootie."

"Aww", Sovia said, "that's so sweet."

Tootie walked over to Timmy's side and said, "Thank you, Timmy." Then she lightly kissed his cheek making him blush like crazy.

"Perfect, a whole crew. Alright everyone, make a circle and raise your C.O.M.S. facing outward", T.J. instructed. They did as they were told. Their C.O.M.S. started to glow and in a few seconds an emblem appeared. It was a glowing circle, with a verticle line cutting through the far left side and a horizontal line near the bottom.

After it was over there was a silence which Tootie broke, "What was that", she asked after seeing the shape.

"That was the official Smash Bros. emblem, you are now temporary Smash Bros., unless you can prove yourselves to become official Smash Bros.", he said.

"So what happens now", Timmy asked.

"You guys go home, I still have preperations to make before we can leave", T.J. said.

"Okay, should we warp", Timmy asked for the three of them.

"Yes, by now it has to be pitch black outside", he replied, "see you tomorrow."

**Sorry if you don't understand this chapter if you have any questions send me a pm or email.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Smash Carrier

**Chapter 3 is here everyone. I'm introducing a new character. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimor: Do I have to do this for every chapter.**

Chaptor 3: The Smash Carrier

After 4 days of rushed packing and preparations the four gathered at the now empty lab, ready to leave.

"Okay it took some time, but we're finally ready. You're parents said you could go only if you maintain constant contact with them so I've given them some communicators so that you guys can keep in touch. I've taken the liberty to install planetary defence cannons all over the world to keep it safe while we are gone", T.J. explained, without pausing.

"I hope my parents will be okay with us gone, Vicky will try to take the house back over", Tootie said, worried about what her evil big sister might do, now that T.J. won't be there to keep Vicky in line.

"Don't worry about that Tootie, I installed anti-Vicky equipment in your house, your parents will be fine.", T.J. said sure of himself.

"Gee, thanks", she said, not worried anymore.

"Where exatly is your ship, anyway you haven't told us anything about it", Timmy said.

"That's why your all here we are going to leave soon. Tootie, Sovia you guys can warp ahead to the harbor, Timmy you stay I have to talk to you", T.J. said. Sovia and Tootie looked at him suspiciously, but just shrugged and warped out. "Timmy, I don't think bringing Cosmo and Wanda is such a good idea", he said. Timmy's watches poofed back to fairy form.

"What", Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda said shocked. They weren't shocked because T.J. knew, because he was from another world, hence, no violation of Da Rules.

"We'll be beyond the boudary of Fairy World so they wouldn't be able to grant big wishes", T.J. said.

Cosmo gasped, "What, you mean no elephants", he said before poofing an elephant out of nowhere.

"Cosmo, cookie", T.J. said throwing a cookie reflexively. Cosmo grabbed the cookie and started munching away.

"The only wishes you two can grant are small ones like changing into different objects and such", T.J. said.

"I'd still liked us to come too...to do whatever we can to help", Wanda said concerned for her godson.

"Well...okay, even though I don't think it's a good idea", T.J. said uncertainly.

After they had finished their conversation they warped to the harbor to join the girls.

"Jeez, where were you guys you were gone forever", Sovia impatiently said to T.J.

"Sovia, we've only been gone", he paused to look at J.E.E.V.E.S., "five minutes."

"Oh...sorry", she said, "it's just that I lose track of all time when your not at my side.", she said lovingly, staring off into space.

T.J. blushed as Tootie said, "Sovia, that's so sweet".

"A-A-Anyway...I want you guys to look out at the ocean.", T.J. said, still blushing

"T.J., what are we supposed to be looking at", Timmy asked.

"Hold on just a second", he replied, bringing up several holographic displays on J.E.E.V.E.S., two seconds later he pushed a big red button.

The ground started to shake violently. Everyone was caught off balance except T.J.

"Aaargh, T.J. what did you do", Tootie said trying to catch her balance.

He smiled, pointed to the harbor, and said, "Look."

She looked toward the ocean again, and saw something beneath the surface of the water. The surface began to bulge

and in 15 seconds a gigantic ship was levitating a few hundred feet above the surface. It was completely white with a red trim along its wings. There were two sets of wings, a pair in the back that crossed diagonally, and a set in front, each wing started out from the ship and got thinner, the were shorter the the wings in the back.

"Everyone say hello to the Smash Carrier. She's six miles long, three miles high, and four miles across. She has the highest advancements in technology and she's the pride of the Smash Bros. Fleet", he said proudly.

"You built that yourself", Sovia said awestruck.

"No, actually I had a little help", he corrected, "and speaking of help", he said right before he whistled with his fingers.

The four looked back to the ship. Tootie thought she saw something leave the ship, but wasn't fully sure. _Wait_ she thought _I did see something_. She was right, there was something, but she couldn't make out what it was, it was moving to fast.

"What is that thi-", Timmy started but before he could finish, it was already embracing T.J.

"Okay, okay Speedy settle down", T.J. said in between laughs. The creature was almost indescribable, except that it was small and checkerboarded.

"Choa,Choa,Choa,Choa", the creature exclaimed.

"I know Speedy, it's good to see you too. Speedy, I want you to meet a few of my friends.", T.J. said mentioning the other three.

After their introduction Sovia was the first to talk, "What is he?"

"Speedy is a Choa, they come from a world called Mobius Prime. I saved him from a bunch of hungry predators", he answered. He went on, "we've been buddies ever since. And speaking of Mobius Prime that will be our first stop."

"I'll give you a quick tour of the ship before it gets dark, tonight will be our last night here", he said.

"Are we going to warp", Timmy asked.

"No, only J.E.E.V.E.S. can warp there he's the only one who is registered to the Carrier.

"Then how do we get there", Tootie asked.

"Well, I would fly us there, but my gunship has already been moved there, so I'll use my telekinisis to get us to it."

"You're not fully trained to do something like that, you said it yourself", Sovia said, worried about her love.

"I'll live, Sovia, besides, if anything does happen I'll probably just be out of breath", he said, reassurringly. And with that, four round discs made of sand came from the beach. They each stepped on one, except Speedy who rode on T.J.'s shoulder. When they got to the ship T.J. fell to his hands and kness. Speedy hopped of his shoulder and flew near his other his other one.

"Choa, Choa", he said, sounding worried.

"It's okay, guys, like I said, just out of breath", T.J. said, getting up, "well, why don't we start the tour."

**Wow sounds like things are really kicking up. Please RxR.**


	5. Chapter 4: Takeoff and New Equipment

**It's chapter 4 time everyone. No new characters, though.**

**Disclaimor: Seriously?**

Chapter 4: Takeoffand New Equipment

The next morning everyone awoke from a peaceful night of sleep. T.J. and Speedy were the first to wake up.

"Alright, Speedy, meet me downstairs I'll fix us both breakfast when I get ready and come down", he said. At the sound of food, the checkered Choa suddenly got excited.

"Choa, Choa, Choa", Speedy cried happily.

"Okay, okay Speedy", T.J. said to try to quiet the Choa, "you're not starving, you can't be after dinner last night."

T.J. remembered that Speedy had eaten three square fruits, two round fruits, and one triangle fruit. That Choa was always hungry. Speedy hurried downstairs, still excited and T.J. glanced at Tootie to make sure they didn't wake her up. Just as he turned around to leave he heard her stir. He turned around. She was sitting upright, putting her oval-shaped glasses on.

"T.J,. you're up early, T.K., what time is it", she yawned.

"5:33", her green C.O.M.S. replied.

"Wow, T.J. what are you doing up so early", Tootie said.

"I'm up early, so I can make final preparations for takeoff"

"T.J., I have to ask you something.", Tootie said.

"Ask away"

"Yesterday you said that Timmy, Sovia and I were temporary Smash Bros., but you didn't say anything about yourself, why", Tootie said trying to understand.

"Well, Tootie, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, it's simple, I'm an official Smash Brother", T.J. replied.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense", said, amazed how she didn't figure that out.

"Yeah, are you coming to breakfast, I can't keep Speedy waiting any longer, according to him he's starving", T.J. said.

"After dinner, last night", she said astounded.

"That's what I said, so are you coming or staying"

"I guess I'll come", she replied.

After eating breakfast, watching Speedy devour more fruit, and cleaning themselves up, the three went to their friend's houses for their wake up calls. When everything was done it was 7:00. The four walked back to the harbor with their parents.

All of the parents were crying their eyes out. Tootie's were crying over not only Tootie, but T.J. as well. He was like a son to them and a big brother to Tootie.

"We're going to miss you two", Mrs. Hitchback weeped.

"Sovia, don't forget to call", Mr. and Mrs. Manchester said.

"Tommy, don't go", Timmy's dad cried with his arms around Timmy's ankles, forgetting his name.

They made it to the harbor and Sovia's dad walked up to T.J. and said, "I want you to protect my little angel, don't let anything happen to her."

T.J. gave him his signature two-finger salute and said, "Yes, sir."

After their exchanged good-byes, they warped to the ship (the day before T.J. registered the other three's C.O.M.S to the carrier). They were in their seats inside the flight deck. Tootie and Sovia were at the radar and early-warning systems. Timmy was at the ship's status systems. T.J. was at the central flight control panel and defense systems.

They all waited for T.J. to stop flipping switches and pushing buttons for instructions.

"Alright, everyone to your left you should see a place to secure your C.O.M.S., they are the starter valves to the main engines", T.J. finally said. They all placed their left arm in the starter valves. T.J. pushed a few more buttons with his free hand and they all felt the ship start to vibrate violently. The vibrations lasted about 25 seconds before stopping.

"You can take your hands out of the valves now", T.J. said standing up. They did and stood up too.

"Wow, this is the Earth in space", Tootie said looking, out of the front glass, amazed.

"It's beautiful", Sovia added.

"Yeah", Timmy said even though this wasn't his first time in space.

"J.E.E.V.E.S. set a course for Mobius Prime", T.J. instructed.

"How long will it take us to get there", Timmy asked.

"Well the ship isn't at full power, so we can't jump to warpspeed, without warping, about three weeks, which gives me plenty of time to teach you about the ship and kinesis powers. But before I can do that, I have to give you some equipment.", he explained.

"What kind of equipment", Sovia asked.

A long table with a blanket over it on a lift came up from beneath the floor out of a small shaft. T.J. walked over to it and removed the blanket.

He picked a device up as everyone walked to the opposite side of the table and said, "This is a small upgrade to your C.O.M.S., it will generate an atmospheric forcefield, allowing you to breathe in space and underwater." It was a small pink disc with a white border. T.J. went on, "You just put it on your C.O.M.S. and they will do the rest."

He set the disc down and picked up a silver, retangular device "This is stealth camouflage, when activated it will cover you in a cloak, rendering you almost invisible", He explained.

"What do you mean by almost invisible", Tootie asked.

"Well stealth camouflage will make you invisible, if you activate it before someone notices you, if they do notice you and you activate it, it will only conceal you at 95% effectiveness making it harder for them to keep track of your movement", he replied.

"Take one of each, the rest of your equipment is in the armory", T.J. said. They each took their equipment and followed T.J. to the armory.

He flipped the lights on and they followed him through many vehicles and ammo. He led them to a case of advanced looking battle suits. "These are Power Suits", he explained, "they are among the most advanced battle weapons ever created. Only five exist. I have four based upon the design of the first. Mine is the tall black and silver one, Sovia, yours is the red one, Tootie, yours is the dark green one, and Timmy yours is the blue one. They can do many things, but there will be more time to explain that later. There is only one thing left to give you.", he finished.

"What is that", Sovia asked, getting bored. She would rather have been talking about her and T.J.'s future together.

"Your new weapons", said sensing boredom.

"Don't our C.O.M.S. have weapons", Tootie asked.

"Yes, but that won't be enough against the enemy we're faced against", he replied.

He stood in front of Tootie, and put his hand out to the side. A staff with blades at both ends appearded in his hand shrouded by mist. "Tootie, this is the Warrior's Staff, it is a weapon of speed and swiftness." He walked over to Timmy, this time a double-bladed axe appeared, "Timmy this is the Axe of Power, as its name suggests, it is a weapon of courage and strength." He now stood in front of Sovia, a red bow in his hands, "Sovia, this is the Sniper's Bow, it is a weapon of wisdom and knowledge."

Sovia was so excited, she grabbed T.J. and hugged the life out of him' "Thank you T.J., thank you", she shouted.

"Uh, Sovia I can't breathe", he managed to choke out. Sovia dropped him and let him breathe.

"Oops, hehe, sorry", she said nervously.

"It's alright, well anyway, now that you have your things let's go to the battle simulator and train you guys", he said and they followed him to the simulator to be one step further to becoming official Smash Bros.

**I know this chapter lacks action, but its important. Trust me.**


	6. Chapter 5: A New Enemy

**It's time to get to the action.**

**Disclaimor: You know I don't own FOP or the SSB series.**

Chapter 5: A New Enemy

After two weeks of enduring different kinds of training, Timmy, Tootie, and Sovia had a week to themselves before landing on Mobius Prime. T.J. thought it was amazing that they had learned 8 weeks worth of training in just 2. What he didn't know is that Timmy had wished for them to already know everything they were training already. That was the only big wish he could wish for, and he was glad he did, the training would have been much harder. They were awarded with honorary crew badges and were given their positions. Sovia was early warning group sniper, and hydrokinesis master. Tootie was electrician, team communications expert, cryokinesis master. Timmy was engineer, crew demolitions expert, and electrokinesis master. T.J., of course, was captain and infiltration specialist. He was master of all kinesis, except telekinesis. Each member of the crew were given 3 types of gunships. One was an F-22 design based fighter, one was an F-35 design based bomber, and the other was an Arwing. according to T.J., the Arwings were given to him by a friend, another Smash Brother.

T.J. was patroling in his F-22 design based gunship looking for possble incoming enemies. Timmy was spending his time with Tootie, on the flight deck. Sovia was getting ready for T.J. to get done with his patrol. Speedy was eating...again.

"T.J. here, no bad guys on the scope, returning to the Carrier", T.J. called over the C.O.M.S. He turned his gunship around and landed in the armory. As he jumped from his ship, Sovia greeted him.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey, why the dress", he asked.

She turned red from embarrassment or anger he didn't know. She sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot", she said. She wouldn't be surprised if he did, but wouldn't blame him, the stress of finding out the World of Trophies destroyed was eating him alive. She couldn't imagine what he would do to the one responsible.

T.J. thought hard, "Um...refresh my memory again", he said after failing.

"Today was the day you agreed to go on a double date with Tootie, Timmy, and me", she reminded.

"Oh, yeah", he said not remembering a word of what she said.

After he put his gunship correctly in the hanger, the two started toward the flight deck. When they got there, an alarm sounded.

"Sir, unidentified spacecraft had just entered our radar space", J.E.E.V.E.S. anounced

"Can you get a lock on their position", T.J. asked, now in the pilot's seat.

"Three miles out 8'o clock high"

"Timmy, Tootie, go and intercept them, I'll meet you in the hanger", they warped to the hanger, " Sovia stay here and if those bogeys break a one mile radius, engage the Carrier's defensive S.A.M.S. and laser cannons", he said before warping to the hanger.

In the hanger, Timmy and Tootie were already in their F-22's T.J. rushed back into his. When the three were aligned to launch they heard Sovia say, "Timmy, Tootie, T.J., you are cleared for emergency launch, opening hanger doors now."

In front of them, the hanger doors opened. They fired their afterburners and in three seconds were in space toward the oncoming spacecraft.

"You two don't fire without my permission or unless fired upon, I want to see if they're hostile or not", T.J. instructed.

"Alright", Tootie reply, on his right wing.

"Okay", Timmy said, on his left, Timmy looked at the pink and green buttons. Cosmo and Wanda were worried, this was Timmy's first time in actual combat.

"J.E.E.V.E.S., how far out are they", T.J. asked, so he could be ready.

"One mile of your position closing fast, they should be on your radar any minute now", he responded.

"Okay...wait there they are", T.J. said, looking at several dots on his radar screen, "counting five."

"They're flying really close there could be more, be advised", Sovia said over the C.O.M.S.

"I can see them", Tootie said.

"Do not fire", T.J. said opening, all radio frequencies, "this is captain T.J. of the Smash Carrier, you've entered our radar space. You are going to have to come back with us for questioning."

"Surrender your ship and equipment to the Meterex army and you will not be destroyed", a deep, dark voice came from one of the ships.

"They've got me locked up", Timmy said.

"They've got all of us locked up", T.J. corrected, checking the heat signatures, "You are cleared to enganged, I repeat you are cleared to engange, scatter!"

Thay all went they're seperate ways. T.J. climbed, Timmy broke left, and Tootie broke right. The enemy gunships went after them. T.J. managed to get behind one, and was trying to get a missile lock. Two were behind Timmy, who was trying to shake them. Tootie was behind them trying to get a missile lock while trying to shake the one behind her.

"I've got a lock, firing", T.J. said. Two missiles launched from the missile bay in the ship.

"Hit, target destroyed", his missile tracking system said.

"Their armor is weak, be advised", T.J. said after blowing his target away.

"They have me locked they're going to fire, they're going to fire", Timmy panicked.

"Timmy, break right", Tootie said with a solid lock. Tootie fired and hit, leaving three.

"Incoming missile, deploy flares", T.K. said. Tootie disengaged the other one in front of her to evade the missile.

"Tootie", Timmy yelled, no longer panicking. He was going after the missile. He finally shot it to pieces.

The one that Tootie disenganged and the one that was behind her were now behind T.J. _Well, well, well he,_ thought smiling _Whatever will I do._ He hit his brake thrusters the ships flew by and he missile locked both of them. He fired.

"Missile kill", the missile tracker announced.

"Is that all off them", Timmy said on Tootie's right wing.

"I thought you said five, T.J., that was only four", Tootie pointed out.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled, this one just went off radar", T.J. said. They all looked out of their F-22's.

"There he is, 3'o clock high", Timmy said.

"I got him", Tootie said breaking off, Timmy right behind her. T.J. was moving in to assist, when a beam of light flew past him and obliterated the last enemy.

"What was that",T.J. asked looking behind him.

"Sorry you guys, I got bored", they heard Sovia say. She was on the long range sniper beam cannon.

"You saved us a couple of missiles", T.J. said, "everyone get back to the Carrier."

In the hanger, everyone was climbing out of their ships.

"J.E.E.V.E.S., were you able to scan those things", T.J. asked his C.O.M.S.

"Yes, sir, they were light interception gunships, class and enemy type unknown", he replied.

"Well they weren't Shadows", T.J. said, wondering what the Meterex Army is.

"Speaking of Shadows, ever since you found the World of Trophies, we haven't seen one, do you think they're connected", Tootie asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, hey Timmy are you going to be okay, you panicked up there", T.J. said, walking to Timmy.

"Yeah, just a little shaken", he replied. Tootie walked over to Timmy.

"Timmy, you saved me", she said dreamily.

"Yeah, well I can't let anything happen to you", he said. With that she leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him blush madly.

T.J. smiled, "I'll leave you love birds alone. I have my own love bird to talk to."

Sovia was waiting for T.J. back on the flight deck. He warped to the deck and she confronted him with a big hug.

"You're okay", she said.

"Yep"

**Longest chapter yet right, I know. But at least the action is starting.**


	7. Chapter 6: Mobius Prime

**More action in this chapter.**

**Mysterious new character in this chapter.**

**Disclaimor: ...**

Chapter 6: Mobius Prime

T.J. and a girl that looked a lot like Sovia, but with brown hair were sitting in a meadow in the shade of an oak tree. They were holding hands. They looked into each other's eyes. Just as they leaned in to kiss the sky went black. Shadows descended from the blackened sky. _Shadows _T.J. thought, _not now._

The two began to fight the endless onslaught of Shadows. T.J. was blocking a Shadow's sword with his own, the Blade of Heroes, when he when looked over and saw a Shadow dropship over the girl. It was falling. It was just over her...

"SONIA", T.J. screamed. He was back in his room aboard the Smash Carrier. He was shaking, sitting up on his cot in a cold sweat. _The nightmares are getting worse _he thought. T.J. wasn't afraid of anything except one thing, losing anthing that means everything to him because of his own mistakes. He looked at his ceiling clock. 3:00. _Perfect _he thought _looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonigh, well I'd better get into wardrobe, today I see Sonic again._

Soiva woke up to her alarm, she was excited, today she was going to meet one of the famous Smash Brothers. Timmy and Tootie woke up with the same eagerness. Tootie looked around her Timmy picture infested walls, their rooms were exactly like back home, thanks to T.J.'s precise moving expertise. She dressed for the day and joined Timmy, Sovia, and Speedy in the cafeteria.

"T.J. must have gotten up early", she said looking around to find that T.J. wasn't there.

"Yeah, he usually eats with us before going to the flight deck", Sovia added.

"Don't worry, for whatever reason he's not here it's probably for a good reason", Timmy said getting a muffin from the counter.

"It better be a good reason", Sovia said, darkly. She couldn't stand not seeing him in the mornings, or more than three minutes.

The other three looked at her awkwardly. She smiled nervously, not aware that she said that aloud.

"Hehe, that was out loud wasn't it", she said. The others looked away like nothing happened. Speedy had a bowl of fruit eating like there was no tomarrow. Tootie was eating some French toast. Sovia had an apple, she never ate a heavy breakfast.

When Speedy finshed eating, they all went to the flight deck. T.J. couldn't be seen because of his position in the pilots seat, so they went around to the other side. He stood up when they got there. They couldn't believe there eyes, instead of his normal blue T-shirt, and brown pants he was dressed in light white-plated swordsman's armor that only covered his chest, shoulders, half of his forearms, and half of his shins. In the gaps of his armor was blue clothing, and his brown hair flowed over a red bandana.

"T.J. what's with the new clothes", Sovia managed to say.

"This is my Smash Bros. fighting armor, I always wear it during Smash Bros. affairs. It's also my true clothing.", he replied.

He changed the subject, "We're about an hour away from Mobius, so why don't you guys go to your positions and let me tell you about the first Smash Brother."

They took their seats and he began, "His name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. He's a super fast, blue hedgehog. Only few of the Smash Bros. talk and Sonic's one of them. He defend's Mobius Prime from an evil scientist, called Dr. Eggman Robotnik, along with his friends which you will meet later. Any questions", he finished ready to answer.

"How did you meet him", Tootie asked completely fascinated.

"It was the last tournament, he was new, as a matter of fact he saved the rest of the Smash Bros., including me, against the leader of the Subspace Army, but it isn't the right time to go into detail about that", he answered.

Sovia gasped when she heard that T.J. had been saved, in her eyes, he was invincible.

"What happened for you to get saved", she asked trying to figure out why he would have to be saved.

"Like I said, now is not the time to go into detail about that", he said repeating himself. Sovia was disappointed, she really wanted to know.

"Timmy, I've picked up a very powerful energy signature", Timmy's purple C.O.M.S. said.

"Alright, J.A.R.V.I.S. where", Timmy said, turning to his infrared scanner.

"It's right in front of us", he replied.

"T.J., you better come look at this", Timmy said. T.J. looked at the monitor, it was an enormous energy signature.

"There's only one thing I know that can generate that much power", T.J. said, "J.E.E.V.E.S. stop the Carrier and open the airlock. You guys, I'll be right back." He warped to the airlock and, after engaging his forcefield, left the ship. He followed the signature to a small asteroid. _There you are_, he thought pulling out a yellow gem, _but what are you doing here._ He warped to the flight deck.

"What is that", Sovia asked, her eyes on the jewel.

"This is a Chaos Emerald, one of seven. It's my favorite one, the Hope Emerald. Chaos Emeralds come from Sonic's world there are seven, and one that controls them, the Master Emerald. With this we can charge the Carrier's core capacitors and be able to increase our speed.", T.J. explained, over excited.

"I thought emeralds were green", Tootie said, noticing its color.

"Not Chaos Emeralds there is only one green one", T.J. explained further, "I better put this in the core."

He went to the core and installed the emerald. The Carrier reacted immediately. Its speed increased greatly.

"At this pace we'll be there in five minutes" Timmy said, calculating the distance and speed on his status console.

"I'll be in the construction bay", T.J. said, warping to the bay, Sovia close behind. Timmy and Tootie were now alone.

"Uh, Timmy...", Tootie said blushing.

"I know",he said, just before kissing her.

In the construction bay, T.J. was readying a small container. To Sovia, it looked like a bottle-sized capsule.

"What is that", Sovia asked. _That question is getting old, fast_, T.J. thought.

"It's a Capsule, a Smash Bros. weapon, when broken it releases a random item. I have this one fitted with a special item, which I hope we won't need to use", T.J. said without looking up.

Sovia thought it may not be worth it to ask what the special item was. As T.J. put the Capsule under his armor, they both heard J.E.E.V.E.S. say Mobius Prime was in visual range. They both warped back to the flight deck. Timmy and Tootie had their backs to them, looking out of the front window at the planet in front of them.

It looked almost like Earth, without the seven continents.

"How are we going to find Sonic down there", Tootie asked.

"Don't worry it'll be easier than you think", T.J. reassured her, noticing that she was slightly dazed.

"Can we warp down there", Timmy asked.

"Sorry Timmy, not even I can warp to a Smash Brother's world, but I can get us down there. We'll take the Arwings", he said. They all warped to the hanger. They were soon on their way down to Mobius.

"You remember that evil scientist I was talking about earlier", T.J. asked over the radio.

"Yeah, Dr. Eggman", Sovia called back.

"Right, he probably has active air defenses all over the ground, so when I say drop below 1,000 feet, drop below 1,000 feet, or you'll get blown out of the sky before you know what's happening", he said.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other nervously. That worried them.

The four were flying to one of Sonic's friends's home to ask where he might be. They were about half way there when Sovia noticed strange heat signatures all over the ground.

"Guys do you see those-", Sovia began.

T.J. interrupted, "Everyone drop below 1,000 feet now", his orders were like a gunshot. Without hesitation everyone dropped.

"We have, to land the trees are too tall, we're not far, and we can walk", he said. They landed in a small clearing. T.J. pushed a few buttons on his C.O.M.S. and their Arwings flew back to the Carrier.

"If we hurry we can make it before lunch", T.J. said bringing up a holographic map.

"Let's go", Sovia said not minding the idea of walking. They set off. About 30 minutes later they were intercepted.

"Ambush", T.J. yelled. They took cover as countless robots opened fire. Sovia began firing arrows back.

"Timmy try and hit them with a lightnig blast", T.J. shouted. He tried, but there were too many, he couldn't get a clear shot.'

"There's too many", Timmy announced.

"Sovia cover me", T.J. shouted running from behind cover deflecting laser blasts from the robots with his sword. He took about 16 down when he was hit badly in his left arm in between his armor shoulder and forearm armor by a melee combat robot. Searing pain shot through his arm. He destroyed the robot and took cover, holding his arm. _Looks like I have no choice, _he took the Capsule out and broke it. The Smash Bros. emblem appeared and he crushed it with his hands. Sovia, Timmy, and Tootie watched as a glowing aura surrounded him and his brown eyes changed to yellow.

He walked out and jumped into the air and yelled, "Let's see how you handle this one, Elemental Attack!"

He raised his left hand and a beam of fire, air, water, ice, and lightning shot into the crowd of robots. It destroyed half of them, then he took his sword and struck the ground in the middle of the other robots causing a monstrous explosion. The others searched the dust for him. When the dust cleared they saw him leaning against a tree clutching his arm. Blood flowed between his fingers. Sovia gasped and rushed over.

"T.J. are you okay", she said her heart thuding in her chest.

"Yeah", he lied, "does anyone have the first aid?" He was in almost unbearable pain. They all shook their heads.

"Great all I have is this small bottle of ether", he said taking off his bandana and removing a bottle from underneath his armor. He moved his hand, revealing a deep gash.

He rubbed the anesthetic on the wound, which didn't help the pain, and wrapped it with his bandana.

"Now you know why I wear a red one", he said, returning to clutching his arm, "We have to go this won't hold for long."

They set off again and ten minutes later they arrived at a small house.

"Stay here I'll be right back", T.J. said. He walked up to the door and knocked. A large rabbit anwsered.

"T.J. what happened to you", she asked, shocked ,looking at his blood drenched arm, "you better come in so I can help you."

"Thank you, Vanilla", he said gratefully. He walked inside and sat at the dining room table. She brought a first aid kit from a closet and began to dress his cut.

"Thanks again, my high-school nurse could have learned a thing or two from you", he said examining his bandaged arm.

"You're very welcome, T.J.", she said with a smile.

"Before I explain what I'm doing here I want you to meet some friends", he walked to a window and beckoned them in.

Timmy and Tootie walked in first and were acquainted. When Sovia walked in, Vanilla gasped.

"T.J. she looks-", she began but he quickly interrupted.

"Beautiful, I know", he said slightly shaking his head to tell her not to bring up the subject.

"Vanilla, this is Sovia", he said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you", Sovia said.

"Well now that you're all introduced, it's time to explain why we're here. We're here because we hoped you would know where Sonic is", he said.

"I'm sorry, but Sonic and the others have gone to space to fight the Meterex Army", she replied.

"We were attacked by that very same army, what can you tell us"

"Well, they are looking for the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic threw them across the universe after losing a battle to the Meterex Leader."

"Super Sonic lost a battle", T.J. said astonished.

"Yes, Tails invented a ship that could travel space to look for the Emeralds. They left 2 days ago.", she went on.

"We have to find them, sorry to leave so soon, but this is important, again I thank you for your hospitality", T.J. said. Motioning for the others to leave.

"Wait, Vanilla would you like to come along", he asked.

"Well, I would have to pack", she replied.

"Not a problem", T.J. said, "J.E.E.V.E.S."

"Yes, sir", the C.O.M.S. said.

After Vanilla's things were packed, they were ready.

"You three can warp back to the Carrier", T.J. said.

"I thought you said we couldn't warp", Timmy said somewhat confused.

"I said we can't warp to the world, but we can warp to the Carrier", T.J. corrected.

"How are you and Vanilla going to get back, all of our ships carry one", Sovia said.

"Not all of them, J.E.E.V.E.S., call the Smash Skiff, you three get to the Carrier"

They warped to the carrier, and a flat surfaced transport with thrusters on the bottom landed in front of them. T.J. engaged his forcefield. Vanilla didn't need one because everyone from Sonic's world could somehow breathe in space. They were all back at the Carrier, and Sovia showed Vanilla her room, which likec everyone's looked like theirs back home.

"Timmy open the radar field as far as it will go. J.E.E.V.E.S. set a course following Sonics D.N.A.", T.J. instructed.

They were on their way.

**Looks liked there are some unanswered questions. Who is Sonia? Where is Sonic? Why do the Meterex want the Chaos Emeralds?**

**They'll be answered...soon.**

**Sorry for the updating delay. I had trouble figuring out what T.J.'s new outfit would be. If you want an idea of what his armor looks like send me a pm and I will email you a picture.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Blue Typhoon

**Sorry for the last chapter I know there were a few typos, it was kind of rushed.**

**Well let's get back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Well if I have to, you know...**

Chapter 7: The Blue Typhoon

One day after leaving Mobius Prime to find Sonic and the others, the Smash Carrier crew was busy keeping their eyes out for any sign of them.

"One day and still no sign of them, they only have a two day start, how far could they be ahead of us", Timmy complained, bored out of his mind. He and Tootie were sitting at the same console keeping each other awake, it was that boring.

"Patience, Timmy we'll find them", Tootie said calmly.

"She does have a point, Timmy, all we can do is be patient", Vanilla said, backing Tootie up. She was sitting in a seat T.J. had brought for her to sit in.

"It's just hard, that's all", Timmy confessed.

T.J. and Sovia walked in.

"Any luck", T.J. asked, though not very hopeful of a positive answer.

Timmy and Tootie both shook their heads.

"How about you guys any luck flying ahead", Tootie asked.

"No, and we flew far", Sovia answered.

"It's time's like this I wish I had the Luck Emerald", T.J. said, apparently clueless about his next move. He sat down at his control panel, with Speedy on his shoulder, thinking about what to do. Sovia left for the simulator, she was going to improve her hydokinesis skills.

"Why don't you two take a break, I'll takeover", T.J. told his friends noticing how bored they were.

"Gee, thanks", Timmy and Tootie both said together. They left the deck holding hands, apparently going somewhere quiet.

"You have very nice friends, T.J. They have to be for you to do that", Vanilla said.

"Thanks, they're very good friends", T.J. said, now looking at his own monitor.

"T.J. can I ask you something", Vanilla asked, nervously.

"Yes, anything, Vanilla", he replied, turning around.

"Yesterday, you didn't want me to bring up Sonia, why", she asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh", he said sad sadly, "it still hurts, and it's not the right time for the other three to find out."

"You mean, they don't know", she said, now surprised.

"Don't know what", Sovia asked, when she walked in, overhearing what Vanilla had said.

T.J. thought quickly. "Don't know that it shouldn't be much longer until we find Sonic and the others", he said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, that's good", she said not noticing his nervous tone.

_Phew, dodged a bullet there_, he thought.

"How did your training go", Vanilla asked, keeping the subject away from Sonia.

"Well, I've taught myself how to shape water into arrows and use them with my bow", Sovia said, making her bow appear in her hands.

"That's great, you've learned how to use your kinesis power with your warrior's weapon. That's one way of showing your progress toward being a true heroine", T.J. said, happy with her progress.

"Thank you", she said planting a kiss on his cheek. Making him blush more than usual, because Vanilla was in their presence.

Vanilla just smiled. She remembered her first love.

A few hours passed. T.J. was starting to see how bored Tootie and Timmy were when they were watching the monitor. Timmy and Tootie were in the simulator, watching a romantic sunset...training and fighting aren't the only things the simulator is for. Sovia was in her T.J. picture covered room, just like Tootie's Timmy picture covered room, writing in her diary. Vanilla was in the kitchen, baking a cake for T.J. and his friends. Speedy was still perched on T.J.'s shoulder.

Four hours later, T.J. was picking up something on his radar and intercepted a radio transmission.

"This is Miles Prower captain of the Blue Typhoon we are being attacked and are transmitting on all radio frequencies. If there is anyone out there, we need immediate assistance, we can't hold out much longer!"

T.J. recognized the name and voice immediately.

"This is T.J., captain of the Smash Carrier, we read you Blue Typhoon, moving in to assist you.", he responded.

"Oh, you're just in time Smash Carrier, how fast can you get here?"

"As fast as needed, keep radio contact we'll be there soon."

"Please hurry!"

T.J. wasted no time, he quickly pushed the alarm and instructed everyone to the hanger, except Vanilla, of course.

"J.E.E.V.E.S. increase our speed by 100%", T.J. instructed.

"But, sir the thrusters will burn out without more energy", J.E.E.V.E.S. replied.

"I know, but I'll repair them", T.J. said.

"Choa, Choa, Choa", Speedy said, also recognizing the voice.

"I know it was, but don't worry we'll help them", T.J. said.

Timmy, Tootie, and Sovia were in their F-22's waiting to takeoff. T.J. had already sent them the situation to their C.O.M.S. Vanilla was on the flight deck, with T.J., worried that something has happened to her daughter. 30 seconds later they came upon a blue and white ship and a completely black ship firing at each other.

"You three are cleared for launch, be aware there are friendlies mixed with bad guys, targets will be marked on your H.U.D.'s keep the gunships off of the Blue Typhoon, I'll be out as soon as I can", Sovia, Tootie, and Timmy heard T.J. say over the intercom.

The three took off and engaged the enemy gunships.

"J.E.E.V.E.S., get those cannons and S.A.M.S. firing", T.J. ordered.

Underneath the Carrier's armor, sprang up hundreds of cannons and S.A.M. sites. Three sets of laser cannons with three barrels, three times bigger than that of any battleship's opened fire on the enemy flagship.

T.J. warped to the hanger and took off in his gunship ready to help his friends. There were hundreds of gunships, but with the four pilots, the Blue Typhoon's pilots and the Carrier's defenses, their numbers folded drastically. The enemy started to retreat. Tootie, Timmy, and Sovia started after them, but T.J. instructed them to stay behind.

After the fight completely stopped, the pilot's went back to their hangers.

"Thank you, T.J., we would have been done for if it wouldn't have been for you", Mile's said over the radio.

"No problem, Miles", T.J. replied.

"Hey, what happened to my nickname", Mile's called.

"Sorry"

The two captains agreed to the idea of T.J. and the others flying a small craft to the hanger of the Blue Typhoon and talk face to face.

On the Smash Skiff, T.J., Speedy, Sovia, Timmy, Tootie, and Vanilla were all eager to arrive. T.J. and Speedy were finally going to be able to see old friends; Sovia, Timmy, and Tootie, were going to meet the first Smash Brother; and Vanilla was going to be able to see her daughter again.

**Well things are really heating up.**

**The mystery of Sonia is starting to be uncovered and the first Smash Brother is about to be acquainted.**

**Please RxR.**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Sonic

**Not much to say here, except thanks for reading this far.**

**Discaimor: I can't own FOP or the SSB series, someone already does.**

**To continue our story...**

Chapter 8: Meeting Sonic

The Smash Skiff landed in the hanger of the Blue Typhoon. T.J., Tootie, Timmy, Sovia, and Vanilla watched as an elevator door opened on the far end of the hanger. A blue hedgehog, which Sovia thought had to be Sonic, a two tailed fox, which Tootie thought was Miles, a pink hedgehog, a red echidna, a plant-like creature whom T.J. had never seen before, and a small rabbit, which they all knew was Vanilla's daughter, and a boy around Timmy and Tootie's age, walked toward them.

"It's really nice to see you guys again", T.J. said, "it's been too long."

"Way too long", Sonic said.

"Thanks for your help, I can't imagine what would've happened to us if you hadn't come along", the pink hedgehog said.

"So, you're in command of your own ship now", Miles said.

"Come on Tails, I've been in command for years now", T.J. said.

Vanilla and her daughter were rejoicing, obviously happy to see each other. Speedy and another Choa were dancing happily in the air.

"You guys, I want you to meet some of my friends", T.J. said mentioning the three behind him.

"This is Timmy, demolitions expert, and engineer", he said bringing Timmy forward.

"Hello", he said, politely.

"This is Tootie, communications, and electrician", he said.

Tootie stepped forward and slightly bowed.

"And this is Sovia, early warning and sniper", he said.

Sovia couldn't contain herself any longer, she jumped on top of her boyfriend, knocking him over.

"You'll have to excuse Sovia, she completely nuts about me", he said, in between giggles.

Vanilla had told the other crew not to gasp when they saw Sovia. She told them everything over the radio during the battle.

After Sovia got off of T.J. Sonic and his friends introduced themselves.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog", Sonic said first.

"I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend", the pink hedgehog said.

"Self-proclaimed", T.J. said, covering for Sonic.

"You, want to say that again", Amy said playfully threatening him with a giant hammer that she pulled from thin air, like T.J.'s sword. Sovia knew Amy was just joking, but still had to fight back the temptation to start a fight.

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone just calls me Tails, because of my two tails", Mile's said.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, protector of the Master Emerald", the echidna said.

"I'm Cream, and this is my very best friend Cheese", the small rabbit said, another Choa with a bow tie, flew down with Speedy.

"I'm Chris, I rescued Sonic from my pool back on earth, because he can't swim", the boy said.

"Earth", Tootie said.

"Sixth galaxy", T.J. said.

"I'm Cosmo, Sonic rescued me from the Meterex", the plant like creature said.

"She's kind of the reason we were attacked, she has a tracking device and microscopic spy equipment inside of her head. We can't get them out of her without killing her", Tails said sullenly. T.J. then knew that Tails was in love with her.

"What have you tried", T.J. asked. He wanted to help in any way he could.

"Everything, nothing will work", Tails replied.

"Not everything, I think I can help", T.J. said.

"How can you help", Cosmo asked.

"I have my ways", T.J. replied, "but we can't do anything until we can repair the thrusters on the Carrier."

They all flew back to the Smash Carrier. T.J., Tails, Tootie, and Timmy started to repair the thrusters. The others were being shown around by Sovia.

In the inner thrusters tools were floating around because of T.J. telekinesis.

"Tails, you're the smartest fox I know", Tootie complimented. At this Timmy started to get jealous.

"Thanks, but I'm not the smartest living thing alive", he replied, a little more joyful than usual. He was glad that T.J. could help Cosmo.

"Hand me the blow torch could you, T.J.", Timmy said trying to break up the conversation. Without warning a torch flew through the air and in his hand. T.J. replaced the torch with his pyrokinesis ability.

Three hours passed and Timmy had to do something about Tootie admiring Tails.

"T.J., what was that ball you crushed yesterday, just before you unleashed that ultimate attack", he asked hoping that would draw Tootie's attention away from Tails.

"Yeah, what was that", Tootie asked.

T.J. was underneath an engine. They heard a big bang.

"Ow, stupid fuel joint", he said. He slid out from beneath it, holding his head.

"That was a Smash Ball, the ultimate Smash Bros. weapon, when you break it, its power is transferred to you giving you the ability to use your Final Smash, every Smash Brother's ultimate attack, you witnessed mine", he said. He stood up.

"We need more power. Tails what's your power source for the Blue Typhoon", he asked. The double-tailed fox looked up.

"The Master Emerald", he answered.

T.J. froze on the spot.

"That's all we need, with it we can fix all this in a second", he said excited.

"There's a problem though, the Blue Typhoon doesn't have a back up power source", Tails said.

"Easily resolved, you can land it in the Carrier's hanger, it's big enough", T.J. suggested.

"Big enough is an understatement", Amy said. Their tour was apparently over, because they all walked in the engine room.

"What's that about using the Master Emerald", Knuckles asked.

"With your permission, of course", T.J. said.

They all left the room and went to the flight deck. Tails and Tootie went to the Blue Typhoon to guide it into the hanger, making Timmy more jealous and angry. The Blue Typhoon landed in the hanger. Knuckles and T.J. met them there. Knuckles removed the Master Emerald from the core and the two left.

Knuckles and T.J. were now in one of the parts of the core.

"It looks like the alter", Knuckles said. The part of the core they were in had a pyramid-like structure with a covered top, and seven pillars surrounding it. The Hope Emerald was hovering above the fourth one.

"What better way to harness the energy", T.J. replied. They walked up the steps to the alter. Knuckles placed the Master Emerald in the middle of the top. Once again, the Carrier began vibrate.

"Now, to help Cosmo", T.J. said walking away.

**Well looks like there are some more questions. Will Tootie fall for Tails? Can T.J. actually help Cosmo? When will T.J. tell them about Sonia? Will I stop asking rhetorical questions?**

**Nevermind about what I said in chapter 6 if you want an idea of T.J.'s armor you can just look at my profile image, it's the guy's armor by the way.**


	10. Chapter 9: Telling Sonic

**The updating delay this time is because of my new story.**

**Hope you're enjoying it this far.**

**Disclaimor: I don't own FOP or the SSB series. Just my characters.**

Chapter 9: Telling Sonic

Timmy was walking to the infirmary with Cosmo and Wanda. He was coming back from the flight deck T.J. asked him to engage the Carriers cloaking device.

"I hope you don't get confused with that new girl named Cosmo and this Cosmo", Cosmo said with a sign pointed to himself.

"Don't worry, Cosmo I won't", Timmy reassure him. He was only barely thinking about that. He was wondering what he was going to do about Tootie and Tails.

"Now I'm confused, what Cosmo", Cosmo said forgetting that he was the only Cosmo in the hallway.

"Cosmo you're the only one here", Wanda said, annoyed.

They reached the infirmary. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into watches. Timmy walked in to find everyone that was there. T.J. was at the main console with Sovia, Tootie and Tails looking over his shoulders, one of which Speedy was on. Tootie was very close to Tails. Everyone else was sitting down behind them.

"Okay Cosmo, I'm viewing you through infrared sensors, so try not to move", T.J. said. His monitor showed unusual energy waves emanating from her head.

"I have an accurate location of the devices in your head, now I'm going to surround you with electromagnetic waves, this won't hurt, but you might fell thirsty", he said after he got a lock. Cosmo was laying on a cushioned table. A big generator came down from the ceiling. The lead reinforced room glowed lavender.

T.J. checked the scanners. There were no more energy waves coming from the spot he scanned. The devices had been destroyed.

"Congratulations, Cosmo, you're no longer a spy for the Meterex", he said opening the door.

Tails ran in and hugged Cosmo, she hugged him back. Timmy was relieved when he saw Tails do that. He sighed in relief, at least he didn't like her back. All thoughts of that left his mind when Tootie kissed him. She knew what she was doing the entire time she was pretending to admire Tails, not that she didn't think he was super smart, she was just messing with Timmy.

"Cosmo, you're alright", Tails said. Then it finally hit T.J., not only did Tails love her, they were dating. He pulled Sonic from the rest of the crowd, and into the hallway, he needed to tell Sonic alone.

"Hey, what was that for", Sonic said.

"Sonic, the World of Trophies has been destroyed", T.J. said, being direct.

Sonic gasped, he may have only been a Smash Bros. for only two years, but he knew how important the World of Trophies was.

"Do you know who did it", Sonic asked.

"Know, but there are three things that I suspect could have", T.J. replied.

"What"

"Well, the Meterex Army, the Shadow Army, or the Subspace Army", T.J. said.

"No way, we destroyed Tabuu, there's no way its the Subspace Army", Sonic said.

"I don't know, Sonic, some time before I discovered the World of Trophies, I sensed an extremely big power level, just as big as his", T.J.

"What am I supposed to do", Sonic asked.

"As our jobs as Smash Bros. it is our duty to assemble the others to fight this new evil. And as my job as...", T.J. said, but stopped, Sovia had followed them and heard every word.

"The Subspace Army, is that", started before T.J. interrupted her.

"Yeah, but its still not the right time to go into detail about that", he said.

"Were are we going to next", Sovia asked T.J.

"To the Mushroom Kingdom. There we'll find a few Smash Bros.", T.J. said.

"Oh, how long will that take", she asked.

"Well the Carrier is 14% charged to full power so, maybe two days", T.J. said.

T.J. went back to the flight deck, he needed to think. Sovia was going to find out for herself about what happened two years ago. Tootie, Timmy and Amy were in the simulator, training. Everyone else were in their rooms.

_I have to find out what's going on, no one has the slightest clue, and that worries me, _T.J. thought. He thought some sleep could help him, but decided against it when he thought of his nightmares. He needed to take his mind off of it, so he went to the simulator room. There you could set the training settings or watch others train. He watched Timmy, Tootie, and Amy show each other what they could do. Amy hit the ground with her magic Piko Piko hammer sending a shockwave toward the other two. _Two against one, this should be interesting, _he thought. Tootie spun her staff at lightning speed sending ice to freeze the oncoming attack. Timmy put both of his hands outwards and shot balls lightning toward Amy. Amy simply swung her massive hammer and hit the balls back. Timmy blocked three with his axe, but the fourth one sent him sailing.

"Sir, it seems someone is trying to hack into the main archives", J.E.E.V.E.S. said, startling him.

"Do you know where", T.J. asked, ready to warp.

"Yes, in Sovia's room", T.J. knew he should have moved the data from the main memory server to a removable. He warp outside Sovia's door, no one could warp inside someone's room.

"Sovia, open up I know you're trying to hack the archives", he said. After he didn't get a response he barged in.

Sovia was on her PC frantically typing.

"Busted", she said her head down, ashamed of herself.

"Why", T.J. asked.

Sovia started to cry she was really ashamed of herself.

"I-I-I just wanted to know what happened two years ago, please don't hate me", she cried. T.J. understood completely, he was the same way.

"Don't worry Sovia, I don't hate you, I completely understand", he said hugging her which she gladly excepted.

"I really am sorry T.J. how can I make this up to you", she asked.

He thought for a second.

"I know you can come with me and we can surprise attack Tootie, Amy, and Timmy in the simulator", he said, smiling.

She smiled too, took his hand and walked to the simulator.

**Looks like they're finally moving to the next Smash Bros. It won't be long before they meet Ma...Well if you don't know I won't spoil it.**

**Please review. If you don't know yet I have posted a new story.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Mushroom Kingdom

**Somethings are explained in the chapter. Starting this chapter there will be SonAmy.**

**Disclaimor: I only own my characters.**

Chapter 10: The Mushroom Kingdom

T.J. woke up from a nightmare-free sleep.

"Oww, that hurts, ouch, that hurts too, it all hurts", he said to himself when he sat up. He was still sore from other day's surprise attack. Apparently attacking Amy first wasn't the smartest idea he ever had.

He made his way to the cafeteria, wondering how sore Sovia was. Everyone was there. Amy greeted him first.

"How are you feeling", she asked worried that she hit him too hard last night. Sovia was sort of mad that she didn't greet him first, but was too sore to do anything about it.

"Still hurts, that was one heck of a swing you hit me with", he said, remembering the mountain he destroyed when he went throught it after the swing.

"Sovia, how do you feel", he asked.

"Let's just say there's a 4 ton rock slowly crushing a beetle", she said.

"That bad, huh", T.J. said.

"Yeah", rubbing her bruised arm.

"I know something that will help, follow me", he said. She followed him to a part of the ship that she had never seen before, it wasn't even marked on her map.

"Where are we", she asked, looking around.

"That's a secret", he said stopping a door with a 6 on it, telling her that it was level 6 security, something that she didn't even have access to.

"Wait here, only official Smash Bros. are allowed beyond this point", he said walking into the room after the door raised up.

He came back with to hearts containing what looked like lighting in them.

"Before you ask, these are Heart Containers, they will heal an amazing amount of damage done to you, to use it, just crush it", he said.

She took one and they both crushed them. Sovia felt instant relief as all of the pain in her body just disappeared.

"Why didn't you use those yesterday", she asked.

"Well Heart Containers are last resort items", he replied. They both went back to the cafeteria, which was now empty.

T.J. took some waffles and Sovia had a pear.

"So what's are the next Smash Bros. like", she asked when they were walking to the flight deck.

"Well this time you'll have to find out yourself", he teased.

"Aww come on, you can tell me", she said putting a loving touch on that last part.

"Sorry, Sovia not this time", he said blocking her out.

On the flight deck, Tails was at the controls.

"Hey Tails, how are we doing", T.J. asked.

"We should be there in a few minutes, this is an amazing layout you have hear", he replied.

"Thanks, where's Sonic", he asked looking around.

"Sonic's running from a date with Amy", the fox replied. T.J. laughed slightly.

"Hey, T.J.", Tootie said turning from her console, "how come you haven't helped Amy get Sonic to love her, if you could get Timmy to love me, you can get anyone together."

"Trust me, Tootie, I've tried. Amy is the only one I haven't been able to help out", he said.

"There it is", Tails announced.

"Okay guys, I can only take a team of five down, who wants to go", T.J. asked.

"I'm going", Sovia said.

"Me too", Amy said, walking in with a captured Sonic.

"Count me in", Sonic said.

"I'll come", Timmy said.

"Good that leaves Tootie, so I won't have to use Codec to stay in touch", T.J. said. He led them to the hanger, boarded the Smash Skiff, and, after Timmy's good luck kiss from Tootie, were on there way to Princess Peach's Castle.

They landed in front of the enourmous structure. T.J. knocked on the door. A small boy with a white with red dots hat answered it.

"Hello Toad, is Princess Peach, Mario, or Luigi here", T.J. asked.

"I'm sorry, but only Luigi is here right now", Toad replied.

"Can you get him, please", T.J. asked.

"Yes, just a moment", Toad said as he disappeared back into the castle.

2 minutes later a tall man in green walked out.

"Hey, Luigi", T.J. said.

Luigi looked at Sovia and gasped.

"T.J. what did he gasp for", Sovia asked.

"He shocked at your prettiness", he said giving Luigi the impression to keep quiet, so he just nodded.

"Oh, well thank you", Sovia politely said.

After they were all acquainted, T.J. asked, "Do you know where Mario and Peach are", Luigi pointed to the shore of the lake in front of the castle, where two figures were admiring the clouds.

They started that way. When they got there a woman in a pink dress stood up.

"Mario, look", she said.

A man in red shorter than Luigi stood up.

"Hey, Mario, Peach", T.J. said.

"T.J. what are you doing here", Peach asked.

"I'll explain that later, but for now we have to find Bowser", T.J. replied.

Sovia was standing in the back, unseen when she came forth Mario and Peach gasped.

"T.J., she looks just like Sonia", Peach said before T.J. could stop her.

"Okay T.J. spill it, who's Sonia", she asked threateningly. T.J. sighed, he wasn't going to win this one.

"I'll tell you everything when we get back to the Carrier, I promise", T.J. said.

"You'd better", she said.

They weren't able to continue their conversation, because they were ambushed by the Meterex and Elite Shadow Soldiers.

"Ambush", Timmy yelled. They engaged the 20 attackers immediately. T.J., Mario, and Luigi started with the Shadows, getting rid of them with fire. Sonic and Amy were back to back surrounded by Meterex until one hit Sonic and sent him flying near a canyon.

"Sonic", Amy screamed before taking out 2 Meterex and going after him. She ran at full speed. Sonic started to lose his grip on the edge. Just as he fell she caught him by the wrist, and pulled him back up. Sonic looked into her green eyes, _Wow I've never seen Amy's eyes like this before, _he thought not noticing the explosion behind him.

When they looked back there were frozen blocks of ice and burn marks in the ground.

"Casualty report", T.J. called.

"Everyones alright, T.J.", Timmy called back. T.J. looked over at Sonic and Amy. He knew it would work out somehow.

"We have to go double time", Sovia said. The sooner they got back the sooner she would know.

**Well well well a lot is about to happen isn't it.**

**Don't forget I now have another story up, you can't find it in the search engine (at least I can't) so you'll have to go to my profile. If you do try the search engine, the title is "The Rescued Espeon".**


	12. Chapter 11: Sonia

**Time to continue the action. This chapter is mostly about Sonia.**

**As I asked in my other story if you read author's notes, please say so in your reviews.**

**Disclaimor: I think I've done this enough times to stop.**

Chapter 11: Sonia

After a few hours of flying to Bowser's castle, which looked just like him, they arrived at his front door.

"Bowser, open up, I know you're in there", T.J. shouted beating on the door. After a few minutes of silence, T.J. spoke again.

"Okay, Bowser I warned you", he said. T.J. looked back and Amy was holding her hammer out. He took it, put it over his right shoulder, and swung. Just as the hammer was about to make contact, the door opened. A large dragon walked out and looked at T.J. holding the hammer. He glared.

"What, it's her hammer", T.J. said with a smile, pointing to Amy. Bowser didn't smile.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to take a nap", Bowser said.

"Sorry big guy, but it's important", T.J. said, giving Amy her hammer back.

"How important", Bowser said angrily.

"The World of Trophies has been destroyed", T.J. said, standing his ground. Bowser gasped.

"Was it Ganandorf", Bowser asked more angry now.

"No, not even the Lord of Darkness could do that", T.J. replied.

"What are we going to do", Bowser asked.

"We're going to find and destroy the one responsible", T.J. replied.

T.J. introduced them after that. Then they soon all made their way to the Smash Carrier. The newest arrivals aboard went to various places on various decks. T.J., Timmy, Tootie, and Sovia sat on the flight deck, alone.

"Okay, T.J. tell us everything", Sovia demanded. That was the first thing she said to him since they found Mario.

"Alright, but I must warn you, it isn't the happiest tale ever. I'm going to tell you about Sonia and how I came upon your world", T.J. said.

"The memories of my distant past are gone, I don't know about my family or anything. Sonia was my previous girlfriend and partner. She looked just like you Sovia, but with brown hair. She was the closest thing to family I had. She meant everything to me. It started back on my home world three years ago. We were well known heroes back then. Sonia and I were patroling in our gunships on an unusually dark night ", he said before pausing. The memory was a bad one.

"Sonia spotted trouble down below, so we decided to check it out. It was a little girl being chased by a few Shadows. We stopped the Shadows without trouble. But it wasn't over, it was a trap. Hundreds of Shadows ambushed us. We fought our hearts out, but there were too many, all I had was my sword, no kinesis, and we were overwhelmed. Then their numbers suddenly decreased. We looked around us the shadows suddenly grew in size. We knew it wouldn't be easy to survive, but we had no choice but to try. There were only four Shadows, now giant. I was holding off two and Sonia was holding off two. I had just destroyed one, and was working on the other. I pushed the Shadow's weapon back and looked for Sonia. It was then one of the other Shadows got behind me. His sword came down upon me faster than I could react. Sonia had already seen what was happening. She jumped in front of me...and...well...you can imagine what happened", he was fighting back tears now, "After she hit the ground, I summoned every ounce of stregnth that I had and released it all at once. I used my Final Smash without a Smash Ball that night. The Shadows were instantly vaporized. I rushed to where Sonia had landed, her body was still in one piece, but the damage had already been done. Her chest was badly slashed,and she had lost too much blood, a Heart Container couldn't have heaedl her, we both knew that. She smiled, despite the pain, and told me not to be scared, and not to cry, she was going to be with me always. Her last words cut me deeply. Sonia died in my arms that night. I made a vow, that no one would come to harm because of me, and that I would avenge her death. I soon after left my world to become stronger. That's when I found yours. When I first saw you Sovia, I thought for one brightened moment that you were Sonia, but remembered that horrible night. I decided to see if you were someone that I could fall in love with, and I was right, you weren't and still aren't like any girl I had ever met", T.J. explained not being able to hold back tears now.

"So there you have it. It may not be well organized or detailed, but its what I have. I have to go now", he said leaving as he said the last part.

"I can't believe I forced him to do that", Sovia said, hating herself.

"I don't think I've ever seen T.J. cry before", Tootie said.

"I feel so bad for him", Timmy said. His watches looked at each other. Cosmo and Wanda also felt bad.

A few hours past and it was now dinner time. No one had seen T.J. since he told his story.

"What's wrong Sovia, you look awful", Vanilla asked, noticing her stressed expression.

"I feel terrible. I forced T.J. to tell us about Sonia", she replied.

"So he finally told you", Sonic said, sitting next to Amy.

"You knew", Tootie asked.

"We all knew, as a matter of fact, we knew Sonia personally", Peach said.

"You mean she was a...", Timmy started.

"A Smash Brother, yes, a really good one too, she ranked second in a couple of Tournaments", Bowser said, entering the cafeteria.

"She was a very nice girl, she didn't deserve what happened to her, but she did it for love, I would have done the same", Amy said, hugging Sonic's arm.

"Not if I can help it", he said hugging her back.

"I think I should go and see him, he was pretty upset, A.N.N.I.C.A. where is he", Sovia said, leaving without eating.

"In his room", she replied.

Sovia made her way to T.J.'s room. She knocked on the door. It opened without an answer and she let herself in. Sovia had never been in his room, so she didn't know what to expect. Standing before her was a giant waterfall. At the top was T.J. standing on a rock facing the the sun. _How could that be, we're inside a ship, there can't possibly be a sun or a waterfall, unless you're in the simulator,_ she thought. Using her hydrokinesis ability, she formed steps out of the water to the top.

"T.J.", she said when she reached the top.

"Yes", he said calmly, no longer upset.

"Are you okay, you've been in here since...you know", she said.

"I'm fine, Sovia, I've just been thinking", he replied.

"But you seemed so upset after you left", she said.

"I was, until I remembered what Sonia had said, not to cry, that she would be with me always. I now see that I carry her in my heart, like the rest of my friends", T.J. said facing her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have made you bring back that painful memory", she said looking down.

"Don't be, you have finally made me realize what Sonia meant, she wanted me to be happy, even without her, that night still hurts, but not as much as it did", he said.

Sovia decided to change the subject.

"How can all this exist", she asked.

"My room is just like the simulator, but you can't change it to what you want without permission from J.E.E.V.E.S., but it really only changes according to my mood. This is its pondering state", he explained.

The world around them started to spin. When it stopped, they were in a mid sized room with walls covered in pictures. They weren't pictures of her, though it would have been nice, they were pictures of other people. Some were the Smash Bros. she had already met, but most she had never seen before. A small cot that lay in one corner and a desk with a PC on it were the only furniture. This was obviously the normal state.

"T.J., who are these people", Sovia asked.

"My friends", he replied.

"Wow are they the Smash Bros.", she asked.

"Not all of them, look", he said pointing to three pictures. They were of her, Timmy, and Tootie.

"You have pictures of us", she said, almost crying tears of joy.

"Yeah, after all, you are my friends", T.J. said.

Sovia was so happy she hugged him.

"I love you", she said. T.J. didn't see that coming. He hugged her back.

"I love you too, Sovia", he said.

"Why don't we go get dinner, we're supposed to be having chicken, and Amy and Vanilla baked a cake, there should still be some left", Sovia said.

"Alright, let's go", he said.

They walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand, unaware of the events of the following day.

**Sorry for the delay, I would tell you ,but it's complicated. **

**Like I said above and in my other story if you read author's notes, please say so in your review.**


	13. Chapter 12: Left Alone

**Sorry I had a hard time with my other stories. This will be one of my favorite chapters. BTW, I have put a poll up on my site profile for this story, please vote. My profile will be updated to show the bios of my characters, their descriptions will be updated as my stories come together, there will be no spoilers.**

Chapter 12: Left Alone

Sovia was tossing and turning in her bed. She looked at her white clock. 2:26. She knew one of thing that would help her sleep. She left her room, the lights outside were dimmed because of the time of night. It was just light enough to see. She turned the corner leading to T.J.'s room when something caught her attention. It was the info board. There was a notice about a couple's skating race in a few days.

_ "_Who put that up", she asked herself. She started back toward T.J.'s room only to stop again at the sight of something that sent a chill down her spine. Standing no more than 15 feet away from her was a wolf. It was completely brownish-gray except for a snow white stripe that led from its muzzle and split into two at the top of its head and down to its tail, which had only a white tip. They stared at each other until Sovia's fear made her, for some reason, start after it. The wolf turned and fled. She chased it through the halls of the Carrier. After a few turns Sovia knew where it was going, T.J.'s room. She quickened her run to a sprint. She turned a corner.

"Aaaaah!"

BLAM!

She had collided with T.J.

"What the, Sovia what are you doing. Why are you running like your chasing something", T.J. asked, helping her up.

"I was on my way to your room to ask if I could get a kiss to help me sleep when I saw a wolf and chased it through here. Did you see it? What are you doing up anyway", she asked.

"I'm taking over for Timmy tonight, he's starting to come down with something, and no, no wolf came through here. Are you sure you saw a wolf, it is late", he said.

"Yes, I didn't imagine it", Sovia said.

"It could have been a hallucination, ya know insomnia causes dillusions", T.J. reasoned.

"Trenton Joshua Howitzer", she started, using his full name, "it was NOT a hallucination."

"Okay, okay, I'll check the scanners, but I still thin...", he stopped after seeing his love's expression.

"Please don't say it", she said.

"Alright", he said. T.J. kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, I'll be able to sleep now", she said. When she turned the corner going back to her room, she heard T.J. sigh.

She walked back to her room. She thought about that wolf. She knew she couldn't have imagined it. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard the faint and distance howl of a wolf from outside. She was too tired to get back up and fell asleep.

The next morning everyone but Timmy and Tootie gathered in the now larger flight deck. The pilot's seat was now on an upper floor with only a ladder to get to it. There was more room on the floor below it now.

"Where's T.J.", Amy asked walking in and realizing he was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at this", Tail's said holding up a small cube he found in the middle of the room. It had a button on it that said "push".

Tails pushed it. The cube shot a beam of light that split opened and showed a holographic prjection of T.J.

"Hey you guys, if you're watching this it means I've already left. Last night I saw something on the scanners that peaked my interest. I took my Arwing to check it out and will meet you at the next world. The scanners showed a few energy signatures that looked like Chaos Emeralds. Sovia, please don't come after me, I'm too far by now to catch up to anyway. Tails you're in charge of flying the Carrier, J.E.E.V.E.S. is on the control panel, put him on your left arm. You should all arrive at the next world in three hours. Only two of you can come down", the recorded T.J. said. The box shut off.

Tails placed J.E.E.V.E.S. on his arm, the computer shrinking to fit his thin arm.

"What am I going to do until then", Sovia said aggrivated.

"You could help my mother and I knit a scrarf for T.J.", Cream said. Speedy and Cheese were flying around them so it was hard to talk face to face.

"For what", Sovia asked, puzzzled.

"His birthday is coming up", Vanilla said. Sovia had completly forgotten. It was hard to forget his birthday, because it was her birthday too, but with the stress of the things going on around her, it was hard to remember anything.

"Okay, I'll do that", Sovia said.

In Timmy's room, Tootie was looking over him with worry in her heart. He had a fever of 100.09, it wasn't very high, but it still worried her. The fish in the bowl beside his bed looked worried too, she didn't blame them. There was a knock at his door and she answered it. It was Peach.

"How is he", she asked.

"His temperature is still rising, and he's still asleep", Tootie said. She was lucky that Peach had nursing experience (in Dr. Mario).

"It sounds like the common cold", Peach said, "let me or Mario know if anything changes."

"I will thanks", Tootie said. After Peach left she heard Timmy stir.

"Timmy are you awake", she asked. No response. She sighed. _False alarm, _she thought.

_Three hours later._

Sovia was in Vanilla's room helping Vanilla and Cream make a scarf.

"We're there whoever wants to go better get up here before Sovia does", Tails said over the intercom.

"See you guys later", she said. She warped to the flight deck, know she wasn't going to beat Sonic if she ran.

Sonic got their half a second before Sovia did.

"Looks like Sovia beat you here, Sonic", Tails said.

"Barely", Sovia said.

"It looks like Sovia and I are going down", Tails said.

"I don't know if going without a guide is a good idea", Cosmo said, walking in.

"It's okay we have one", he replied, holding up his wrist, revealing a blue J.E.E.V.E.S.

"How can you be sure you'll be safe", Cosmo asked.

"Because J.E.E.V.E.S has been there, and he said that it's not a real dangerous world", Tails said.

"Okay, but be safe", she said kissing his cheek. They blushed like crazy because they haven't been very open to everyone about them dating.

"Alright let's get down there and find T.J.", Sovia said. They warped to the hanger. Sovia decided as a precation to wear her Power Suit. She used A.N.N.I.C.A. to upload it on to her body. The ruby red suit phased over her. She met Tails by the Skiff, he was in a white, black, and red...what looked like a ship of some kind, with its thrusters connected to two legs.

"Tails, what is that", Sovia asked. She never did spend a lot of time in the hanger.

"It's the X Tornado's battle mode", he said, "that Power Suit looks just like Samus's."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

They boarded the Smash Skiff. In minutes they were above the surface of the world. Once they were at 1,500 feet, Sovia jumped off. She looked at the ground getting closer through the visor on her helmet and braced herself. She hit the ground, sending a shockwave through it. Tails landed next to her.

"I've already sent the Skiff back, let's go", he said.

She was lost in thought and didn't hear him.

_I hope T.J.'s okay, and I hope we'll be alright without him. I just hope._

**Really interesting chapter, right?**

**It's hard to describe the Power Suits, but you can get a very good idea if you Google Image the phrase "Samus' Power Suit".**


	14. Sovia's Final Smash and the Wolf

**Yes, I'm updating this story before my other one, I'm just super excited about this one. It has my favorite characters in it. There was a typo in my last chapter it was supposed to be "Sonic got there half a second after Sovia" not "before", to clear up any confusion.**

Chapter 13: Sovia's Final Smash and the Wolf

"It's getting worse", Tootie said, with Peach and Mario beside Timmy's bed. He was still asleep, but his fever had worsened to 103.92, and he was violently shaking in his sleep.

Mario had his stethoscope listening to Timmy's heart beat and breathing. His heart beat was okay, but his breathing was raspy. Mario removed the stethoscope from Timmy's heart and put his hand on his chin. The President of the Mushroom Kingdom snapped his fingers as he got an idea.

"What is it Mario", Peach asked. He pulled out a large, red and blue pill.

"What is that", Tootie asked observing it.

"It's a megavitamin, Mario invented them before he retired from being a doctor", Peach replied.

Mario tossed it at Timmy. It disappeared with a weird beeping sound. Mario nodded at Peach.

"That should do it", she said for him.

Meanwhile Tails and Sovia were looking for T.J.

"We've been wandering around in this desert for hours, I think it's time for stronger methods", Sovia said.

"Like what", Tails asked, stopping. Sovia's right arm beam cannon folded back to reveal her right hand. Her helmet dephased. She pushed a few buttons on A.N.N.I.C.A. A rectangular device flashed into her left hand.

"Tails, this is my invention, the Love Tracker. Whoever holds it can find the one he or she truly loves", she said.

"The name or use doesn't surprise me, but it does surprise me that you made something that high-tech", Tails said, honestly.

"Ha ha", Sovia sarcastically laughed.

"Well, where is he", Tails asked.

"Let's see...waiting for it to load...what, it's not getting a reading...what's going on", she said.

"Maybe he's out of range", Tails suggested.

"Even so, it would still be able to tell us in what direction he is", she said.

"We could be early", he said.

"I hope so", she said.

They started off again. After they reached the edge of a forrest, they stopped to the sound of an engine. They turned and saw a dust cloud.

"Is it him", Tails asked.

Sovia used her visor to zoom in. She already knew it wasn't him because the Love Tracker would have beeped uncontrollably. It was fast moving soldiers in what looked like tank armor. There was a circular crest on their chest.

"No, but they're moving like they're hostiles, get ready", she said. Tails started to try and get a missile lock. Sovia was charging her beam cannon.

"It's the Meterex", Tails announced after getting a lock. The Meterex were now 200 yards away from them.

"Alright go", Sovia said. Tails launched two missiles at their attackers. Sovia was speeding after them, she was going to use the explosion as cover. The missiles hit and Sovia shot her charged beam in the middle, knocking them to their feet.

The Meterex quickly returned fire. In the split second they were down, Sovia's radar counted seven. Three split off and went after Tails, the other four stayed to take Sovia down.

"Don't let the smaller one out of your sight", a gold Meterex ordered.

Sovia's Power Suit was the fastest of the four, so in three second's she started to run between them, firing uncharged quick shots at them.

Tails was faced with three Meterex, equipped only with melee weapons. Two rushed at him and he jumped, flipped upside down, and shot two missiles. One moved out of the way, the other, wasn't so lucky. The one that had dodged the missiles didn't look up until Tails' three ton robot smashed down upon it.

Sovia was blocking enemy fire with an energy shield, generating from a round disc on the back of her right armored hand.

"Losing power fast", she said to herself aloud. Thinking quickly she engaged her jump jets and flew up above them. She got a lock on all of them and fired four missiles from missile launchers that came out of her suit's shoulders. The Meterex didn't expect that and all missiles hit with success.

Tail's was having a hard time with the last Meterex in front of him. He was outmatched by its speed. He couldn't land a single shot. Before he knew it the, Meterex was above the X Tornado going for an ending blow.

"Aaah", he screamed. When the Meterex was about to hit, a beam of energy shot through it, blowing it away.

"You okay", Sovia asked, smoke coming from her cannon.

"Yeah, thanks", he replied.

"No problem"

They looked back at the desert to see a larger dust cloud. Sovia scanned this new one. It was more Meterex.

"Tails, get ready to run were outnumbered fifty to one", she said.

"There's no way we'll out run them", Tails said.

"It's a better chance than staying and getting blown away by them", Sovia argued.

"Alright, let's go", Tails agreed.

They turned to flee when they saw it. A Smash Ball. Without hesitation, Sovia jumped into the air and hit it. It didn't break, instead it flew toward Tails. _What's going on, why didn't it break, _she thought. She rushed after it, and hit again, this time breaking it. She felt an enormous rush of power throughout her body. Her Power Suit was now gone leaving her in her white dress with a black stripe in the middle. She was trying to figure out how to use her Final Smash. It seemed so easy. The Meterex were now five feet away.

"We have you now", the closest said. She decided to let all of the power inside of her out at once.

She instinctively jumped into the air. Her hands raised out in front of her.

"Hydro Beam", she shouted. A huge jet of water shot from her hands. The force of it was so strong that all of the Meterex were wiped clean of the planet.

She fell to the ground. Tails jumped out of the X Tornado and rushed over.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"I have never felt better", she said, standing up.

"Is that all of them", Tails asked, mostly to himself, looking around.

"I hope so, I don't think I can do that again", Sovia said. There battle was far from over. From the sky came several large ships.

"Meterex drop pods", Tails shouted, running back to the X Tornado. Sovia started toward it too. She uploaded her Power Suit again.

They both stopped at the sight before them. A wolf, brownish-gray, with a stripe from its muzzle that split into two at the top of its head, and lead down to the tail, which only had a white tip, was sitting on a boulder on the edge of the forrest.

It jumped over them and landed in the direction the Meterex would be coming. It got into an attack stance. When the Meterex were 30 feet away, it howled. Sovia felt the air get cold fast. She could see her breathe as she exhaled. It started to snow. The Meterex were now 15 feet away. The wolf pointed its head toward the sky and howled again. This time snow was sucked into a ball just over the wolf's mouth. When the wolf finished howling, it quickly shot its head forward sending a wave of ice toward the Meterex, freezing them solid.

Just as they were frozen, huge dropships came out of the sky.

"These guys really want us dead", Sovia said.

The wolf started to growl. Missiles came out of nowhere and destroyed the four dropships. Five Arwings and a ship who's cockpit looked like the helmet of Sovia's Power Suit, flew past them. Sovia jumped in the air with delight, her T.J. was finally here. The gunships landed not to far from them. The wolf had disappeared from sight when Tails and Sovia were looking at the ships. From the Arwings came a fox, a blue purple fox, a green toad, a falcon, and a hare stepped out, no T.J. From the other gunship came a tall figure with a Power Suit that resembled Sovia's, just a different color. The figure walked up to Sovia, confused. Sovia pushed a button on her beam cannon and her suit dephased revealing her true self. The figure was still confused, but did the same. She was a well built woman with a tight blue jumpsuit. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail.

"How did you get that suit", she asked. Sovia couldn't answer due to the fact of an aircraft above them. They all looked up to the sound of a sixth Arwing landing next to the others. T.J. stepped out, only to be greeted by a bone-crushing hug from Sovia.

"I missed you so much", she squealed with delight.

"Sovia...I would like to breathe", he said. She dropped him.

"I see you met Samus and the others, why don't we get back to the Carrier and get acquainted", he said gasping for air. Tails gave J.E.E.V.E.S. back and they all went back. Sovia couldn't wait to tell T.J. what happened.

**Sorry for the fans of my other story I know I updated this one first but the next chapter of it is coming soon.**

**My profile will be updated with the bios as soon as I can get to another computer, mine sucks.**


	15. Chapter 14: Timmy's Condition and Guests

**The summer's ending and my freedom is limited. In a few days I start high school, but don't worry, I will update regularly.**

**Two mysterious characters just like chapter 12.**

Chapter 14: Timmy's Condition and Guests

"That was an interesting story, you two", T.J. said after hearing Tails' and Sovia's tale. "I'm going to check into that wolf, and as for your Final Smash I'll explain that later."

"I'm just glad that her Power Suit wasn't a stolen one of yours", T.J.'s self-proclaimed big sister, Samus Aran, said.

Everyone had been introduced. Samus Aran, a fearless bounty hunter with the original Power Suit T.J. had based his other suit's designs on, Fox Mcloud, leader of the Star Fox mercinary team and arch rival of Andross, Krystal Fox, a a blue purple fox and lover of Fox Mcloud, Peppy Hare, a large hare and communications for Starfox, Falco Lombarde, a peregrine falcon, heavy weapons specialist, and Slippy Toad, a green toad and engineer, were all of T.J.'s closest friends. For once, T.J. didn't have to explain anything. The Star Fox crew and Samus were fully aware of what was going on.

"Who would have guessed that T.J. would have appointed you as a big sister", Cream said, no longer making the scarf.

"I'm glad he did, he's my only family", Samus said.

"You're...", Sovia began.

"Orphaned, yes, I was orphaned and raised by the Chozo", Samus finished.

"T.J., you said you saw energy levels that looked like Chaos Emeralds on the hologram, did you find any", Tails asked.

"I sure did", T.J. said. He pulled out three Emeralds from under his armor. There was a pink one, a green one and, a blue one.

"What Emeralds are they", Sovia asked.

"The pink one is the Joy Emerald, and the green one is the Luck Emerald", T.J. said not mentioning the blue one.

"What about the blue one", Sovia asked.

"The blue one is one of my least favorites, it's the Sadness Emerald, but on the bright side, with four Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald are speed will increase by hundreds", he said.

_Hours later._

"Sovia, I want you to hold up your right hand", T.J. said. They were both in T.J.'s room in the middle of an oasis surrounded by water on top of a rock. This as you can guess is it's calm state.

"Okay, now what", Sovia said. She had her right palm extended toward him. T.J. broke a capsule and a Smash Ball appeared. Instead of breaking it, T.J. just held it in front of Sovia's hand. A bright blue Smash Emblem appeared in the middle of her palm.

"I don't believe it, you're a Smash Brother, Sovia", T.J. said amazed.

"Really", she said, just as astonished. They were silent for few seconds until the room changed to a cliff overlooking an ocean.

"What's this one", Sovia asked.

"It's the joy state. The girl of my dreams is a Smash Brother. That makes me really happy", T.J. said, only before half-wishing he hadn't, the force of Sovia's hug was enough to crush a polar bear.

"Sovia...you may...not have noticed...but I like...oxygen", T.J. said barely breathing.

"Sorry, you know I can't control my hugs that well", Sovia said.

"If you could channel that energy into combat, we wouldn't have to worry about using the Power Suits. Anyway, how did you figure out how to use your Final Smash", T.J. said.

"Well, I did what you said, I released all of the the energy inside of me and well, the rest was, I guess instinct", she said.

"That was quick thinking. Yeah, using your Final Smash is mostly instinct, but-", T.J. started.

"T.J., Sovia, get to Timmy's room and hurry", they heard Tootie's terrified voice call over the intercom.

"We'll finish this later", T.J. said before warping them there.

Tootie, Mario, and Peach were around Timmy's bed. Timmy was squirming in pain.

"Sovia, warp to the room I got the Heart Containers from, go to the very back and there will be tomatoes half the size of watermelons with an "M" on them, don't worry, you're a Smash Brother now so you have level six clearance, go quickly", T.J. ordered. She warped out.

"How long has he been like this", T.J. asked, over Timmy's yelps of pain.

"Maybe two minutes", Tootie said almost crying as Timmy held his waist. T.J. knew what was going on. It always happened without the Passes.

Sovia returned with the tomato.

"Here, Timmy eat this", T.J. said. Timmy took it and shoved it into his mouth. After it went down, he took a few deep breathes.

"Thanks, what was that", Timmy asked.

"That was a Maxim Tomato, here take this", T.J. replied, handing him and Tootie glowing Smash Emblem pendants, "Timmy, it was sort of my fault that this happened."

"How is it your fault", Tootie asked.

"Because I didn't give you those, they're Smash Passes, if someone who isn't a Smash Brother, it doesn't matter temporary or not, strange things will happen to him or her, Timmy you were the unlucky one, it happened to you first", he replied.

"Why didn't you give one to Sovia", Timmy asked, sure of the answer.

"We just found out I'm a Smash Brother", Sovia said.

"Wow, congratulations", Tootie said.

"Mario, Peach, hand out all of your Smash Passes, tell the others to pass out theirs", T.J. instructed. They left.

"Finally, I can leave", Timmy said getting up.

"Nice try, you need bed rest, you can't just walk away from something like that", T.J. said pushing him back into his bad, "and Tootie, you need some sleep, you've haven't slept since I left, I can tell."

Tootie walked back to her room, and T.J. and Sovia walked to the simulator. Half way there they stopped. Blocking the way were two wolves. The first one and a new one. The new one was the exact opposite of the other one. It was snow white with a pitch black stripe and tail tip. T.J. felt a slight pain in his chest, but just thought it was a cramp.

"Sovia is that the wolf you were talking about", T.J. asked calmly.

She nodded and then said, "Only there was one."

"There twins", T.J. said.

"How do you kno-", Sovia started, but before she could finish the wolves started toward them. When they advanced the pain in T.J.'s chest increased, but he didn't feel it. The reason is, the wolves shifted into humans...that looked just like him. Except one had black hair and the other had blonde, with armor matching their hair.

"T.J., you said you didn't know your family could they be...", Sovia said no longer shocked that they were human, but shocked of how they looked just like her boyfriend.

"No, we're not, and we were told not to tell you who we are until the time is right", the one with black hair said.

"Okay can we at least get names", T.J. asked, ignoring the pain.

"Yes, I'm Tristan", the black haired one said.

"I'm James", the blonde one said.

"Well, since you saved Sovia, we are in your debt", T.J. said.

"No, you don't have to repay us", Tristan said, obviously the leader.

"Okay, then, why don't you guys go introduce yourselves to the rest of the crew and get some Smash Passes, Sovia you go with them I'll see you later. J.E.E.V.E.S. get these two a room ready", T.J. said.

"But-", Sovia started, not liking the idea of splitting off with two strangers.

"Sorry, I have to do something", T.J. interjected, walking away. Sovia knew there was no arguing with him. If T.J. trusted these two, then it was okay. She led the two to the flight deck.

T.J. was now in his room in front of a camera.

"This is Captain's log 0001, today we have encountered two new mysterious characters. When I go near them, a pain forms in my chest. I am thinking maybe they are from my past. I'm not completely sure we can trust them. The DNA scanners didn't set off the alarm and that worries me. Until I can be completely sure they can be trusted, I am going to closely observe them, and continue my reports. T.J. out", he said to it.

**Can they be trusted?**

**Remember I have a poll on my profile, don't forget to vote.**


	16. Chapter 15: The World of Fire Emblem

**Hey starting now I'm going to unveil interesting facts about my characters and their equipment. There will be 1 to 6 facts each chapter according to the chapter's contents.** **The subjects of the facts will be marked in the chapters by asterisks (*).**

Chapter 15: The World of Fire Emblem

"Alright everyone I know we've had a few set backs, but I can finally take a team down with me, but only four. Since Sovia, is automatically coming that leaves three", T.J.* said, appointing Sovia before she could say so. Only they, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Timmy and Tootie were there. Everyone else was preparing for the birthday surprise.

"We'll come", Tristan and James* said.

"Alright, we need to know what you guys are capable of anyway", T.J. said.

"I'll come with you too", Tootie said. Timmy looked at her worriedly.

"Are you sure, Tails and Sovia had a hard time yesterday", he said.

"Don't worry, Timmy, T.J.'s going", Tootie said reassuringly.

"But-", Timmy started.

"Don't be such a worry-wart, we're not little anymore, Timmy, I can handle it", she interjected.

"Plus, we need someone here with a C.O.M.S. to keep in touch with the Carrier", T.J. added.

"Okay I'll stay", Timmy said giving up.

In the hanger.

"Fox, if we come across anything that we can't handle, you know what to do", T.J. said.

"Alright, but I seriously doubt it will come to that", Fox replied.

"You guys, since there is probably Meterex crawling all over the place, we'll be going light, that means we'll be using these", T.J. said. He lead them over to a tarp. He pulled the tarp off of several bikes, without wheels. They looked almost like street racers.

"These are light weight all terrain interception vehicles, or Interceptors, they are capable of stealth and speeds that would seem impossible to reach. The layouts are like that of an Arwing, so it won't be hard to operate them. Tristan and James, I can give you a quick walk through of the basics", T.J. explained.

A few minutes of showing the wolf-boys* how to drive the Interceptors, they were making there way down to the world in drop pods.

"Okay, everyone stay close, there are three Smash Bros. here, and each of them live within a few thousand miles of each other", T.J. explained.

"How long will it take to reach the first one", Tootie asked.

"About three hours", T.J. replied.

"Can we stop for lunch", Sovia asked.

"Yeah", he replied, "alright let's go."

They rode the Interceptors for two hours with no sign of the Meterex or any Elite Shadows*.

"T.J. can we stop for lunch", Sovia called over the Interceptor's engines.

"Yeah, but we'll have to hurry to stay on schedule", T.J. said. They stopped in a grassy plain on the outskirts of the desert.

"What do we have", James asked, sniffing the air.

"James, manners, don't sniff", Tristan scolded his twin.

"It's alright I understand you have canine instincts, you guys remind me of a couple of my friends. To answer your question roast beef sandwiches", T.J. said. They ate as quickly as they could, which wasn't a problem for T.J.*

They started off again, but stopped 30 minutes later because of something on the radar. To the west of them was a large mass of Meterex. This time they were in the forrest with plenty of cover.

"T.J. what do we do", Tootie asked.

"They already know where we are, Sovia can you get a fix on how many there are", T.J. said. Sovia pushed a button on her solid black headband, and a small holographic screen formed in front of her right eye*.

"Counting fifteen, and they're big, moving at 30 yards a minute, 120 yards out", Sovia said.

"That gives us 4 minutes, Tristan, James, you two go into wolf form, flank right and left, but don't attack until Tootie can get us some cover. Everyone else find cover behind trees or rocks", T.J. instructed. Tristan went left and James went right. T.J. cloaked the Interceptors and everyone hid.

The Meterex were now 15 yards away from their hiding spots.

"Tootie get us some cover", T.J. said. She nodded and put her hands up. Her eyes glowed bright blue as an icy fog came out of nowhere.

"NOW", T.J. shouted.

They all rushed the attackers, the twins ambushed one, T.J. was taking three on, Tootie was slicing two, and Sovia was shooting the ones they couldn't fight at the moment.

"They're slow, but powerful, be careful", T.J. announced, after dodging a slow strike that destroyed a rock.

"You're only making this harder on yourselves", on of the Meterex said.

"Oh yeah, ugly", Tootie said just before freezing it into a block of ice.

"You guys, their armor's weak against ice", she announced.

"Alright, Sovia, drench these guys", T.J. shouted recoiling after blocking a massive attack. He, Tootie, and the twins backed up, and Sovia fired a water arrow into the air. Water fell from the sky in waterfall-like gallons. The Meterex were completely soaked. Tootie was readying a big freeze wave, T.J. was mixing lightning and ice, Tristan was howling with ice forming above his mouth, and James was howling with a ball of lightning above his mouth. The Meterex couldn't move fast enough and the combined attacks completely froze and electrocuted them. The ice statues shattered into pieces when T.J. sent a wave of air through them using aerokinesis.

"That takes care of them", Tristan said, now human.

"Yeah let's go before it gets dark", T.J. said.

"You are a strong puppy, yes you are", they heard Tootie say as she pet James, who was still a wolf.

"Tootie are you okay", Sovia asked.

"Yeah, sorry old habits are hard to break", she said, red-faced. James returned to human form. Tristan looked at him with an angry expression on his face. James smiled nervously, that's when his brother hit him in the back of his head.

"What's the matter with you", he asked, with no reply.

"Come on, we have to go", T.J. said uncloaking the Interceptors.

They increased their speed and soon reached a small fort.

"You guys stay right here", T.J. told the others, as he walked up to the door.

He knocked a couple of times. A few minutes later he instinctively turned around and blocked an incoming attack by a blue-haired girl.

"Mia, is it me or are you getting slower", T.J. teased.

"Shut your big fat mouth", she said playfully. She shafted her sword and hugged T.J. Sovia could feel her face burn red with anger.

"It's nice to see you too, Mia, where is everyone", T.J. asked.

"Right here", a tall man said. He and a few other soldiers walked out of the fort.

"Rolf saw your battle and told us so we hid and made it look like we were gone", another man that looked much like the first said.

"Just as always, huh", T.J. said.

"Yeah, pretty much", Mia said.

"Alright, you guys you can come out", T.J. called. The others walked out of the tree line.

"You guys these are the Greil Mercenaries, everyone this is Sovia, Tootie, Tristan, and James", T.J. said introducing them.

After everyone was properly acquainted, T.J. decided to explain.

"I'm sorry, but Ike isn't here", Oscar, first man said, after hearing their story and their need of the Leader of the Greil Mercenaries.

"Where is he", T.J. asked.

"We don't know, he left after the last war", Gatrie, the Mercenaries' Lance General said.

"Alright, thanks we have to go find him", T.J. replied.

"Night is about to fall, why don't you stay here", Ike's sister, Mist said.

"Okay, we'll stay, we could use the rest, and I could really use some of Oscar's cooking", T.J. said.

"You always over compliment my cooking", Oscar said.

"Hmph, just more freeloaders to feed", Shinon, the Mercinaries' sniper said, walking back into the fort.

"What's his problem", Sovia asked.

"Don't worry Shinon really doesn't like people, but he's real nice once you get to know him", Rolf, Shinon's student said.

"Alright, let's get inside, dinner is almost done", Oscar said.

**Well where could Ike be? If you want a description of any of the Mercinaries, you can get a list of their names from Google and type in their names followed by "Fire Emblem". Example: Rolf Fire Emblem. Go to the wikipedia site and you'll find almost everything you'll want to know about them.**

**Facts:**

**1. T.J.'s initials come from my own, T.J.**

**2. Tristan's name comes from my first name and Jame's name comes from my middle name.**

**3. Wolf boys is the nickname T.J. gave Tristan and James because of their wolf transformations.**

**4. The Shadow Army functions like any other, with classes. Elite Shadows and the Shadows ranked above Elites can survive in sunlight**

**5. Roast beef happens to be T.J.'s favorite lunch meat. In fact if he were given the choice his diet would only consist of it. Since Sovia watches over what T.J. eats, he has a balanced diet, not that he complains about it.**

**6. Sovia's headband, which usually just keeps her mid back length hair out of her face, is actually a small scanner she built for faster scanning. It can also be thrown like a boomerang. It was the first thing she had ever built without help.**


	17. Chapter 16: A Change of Plans

**Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation, plus I like to tease my readers like that, heh heh heh I'm so mean.**

Chapter 16: A Change of Plans

The sun rose over the hills and everyone woke up from a good night's sleep.

"Where's T.J.", Sovia asked.

"I think he left before dawn", Rolf said.

"It had better be for a good reason", she replied.

"Hey, T.J. told me you're an archer", Rolf said.

"Yeah, that's right", Sovia said.

"Do you think you could show me a few things you know", Rolf said.

"Sure", Sovia replied.

"I don't think Shinon would like that", Soren the Mercenaries' Arc Sage said.

"He doesn't have to know, and if he says anything I'll show him my bad side*", Sovia said in reply.

"That's a side no one wants to see", Tootie said.

Sovia and Rolf set up a few targets.

"Well, exactly what do you want to know, Rolf", Sovia asked the young archer.

"Well, uh, umm", he started.

"Don't tell me you used this as an excuse just to talk to me", she said slyly. Rolf's face turned pink in embarrassment.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing", Shinon asked Sovia in a tone that almost got him put through a wall.

"Just teaching Rolf a few things I know about targeting", Sovia said controlling her temper*.

"If anyone is going to teach Rolf about anything, it will be me, stand aside", he said. He was going to attempt to show Sovia up. In one smooth motion, he released an arrow from his bow and hit the center of the target.

"That's impressive, but", she said readying her own bow, "showing off will only get you so far." She released her arrow and the three of them watched as it split Shinon's arrow in half.

"Why you-", Shinon started.

"You two stop fighting, you'll scare Rolf", T.J. said teasingly, coming out of the forrest.

"Where have you been", Tootie asked. He couldn't reply right away due to Sovia's hug*.

"I went back to the Carrier to get some breakfast, here catch", he said, throwing muffins to her, Sovia, and the twins.

"Hey, I could have made breakfast", Oscar said.

"No offense, but left overs from dinner isn't what they call breakfast, sorry", T.J. said.

"Oh, yeah they are from a different world", Oscar replied.

"Is that all you went for", Tristan asked.

"That and backup", T.J. replied.

"Backup", Tootie asked.

She understood when Bowser, Mario, and Knuckles walked out of the tree line.

"We came when he told us about your fight and volunteered to come", Bowser said.

"Volunteered? They forced me, but since Knuckles was the only one that didn't know this world, I agreed", T.J. explained.

"It will make looking for the others easier", Bowser said.

"We'll be traveling by the Smash Skiff", Knuckles said.

"So hurry with breakfast, we have to put some miles behind us", T.J. said.

"BEEP, BEEP...BEEP, BEEP", J.E.E.V.E.S. beeped.

"What is it Timmy", T.J. responded to the call.

"What do you think that's about", Sovia asked.

"Maybe some news about the Smash Bros.", Tristan suggested.

"Alright, I want all pilots in the air, get the Carrier's defenses up", T.J. said.

"T.J. is everything alright", Sovia asked.

"There's been a change in plans, you guys remember that flagship that was attacking the Blue Typhoon, well it's back, fully repaired, we have to find the others before it gets into firing range", T.J. replied.

"How long is that", Tootie asked.

"Two hours that's why you need to get to the ship and get ready, I can get the Smash Bros. faster on my own", T.J. said.

"I don't want to leave you here*", Sovia said.

"Sorry, but there aren't many options I can get the others within an hour, but you have to get back, take the Skiff", he replied.

"Alright, let's go", Sovia said, they turned to leave when three panthers jumped from the woods. Everyone, but T.J., the Mercenaries, Tristan and James, got into attack pose. A blue one was leading a red one and a green one.

"Cool it you guys, they're friends", T.J. said. The panthers shifted into humans, but with tails and feline ears.

"Hello, you've gotten taller", the one with light blue hair said.

"Really, I thought you shrunk", T.J. said.

"Who are your friends", a girl with orange-red hair asked.

"You guys, this is Sovia, Tootie, Tristan, James, Knuckles, and you already know the Smash Bros., you five this is Captain Ranulf, Lethe, and Lyre, they're Languze", T.J. introduced.

_Five minutes later._

"We can't stay we have to find Ike", T.J. said.

"It's to bad, your wolf friends have interested me deeply", Ranulf said.

The crew said farewell and made their way back to the Carrier, except for T.J. who was skimming along the ground on his Interceptor.

All of the pilots were circling the Carrier.

"Alright, what's our attack strategy", Timmy asked Sovia.

"Huh", she replied.

"Come on everyone knows that T.J. put you second in charge, your tactics are second only to T.J.'s*", Timmy said.

"Oh, okay I want all forward shields up, all cannons on standby, and I want the ship cloaked on my command. Timmy, Tootie you guys are on standby in the hanger, until you are cleared for launch I want you two to man the remote cannons from the cockpits of your F-22's", Sovia ordered.

"Check", Timmy and Tootie said in unison. All three warped to the hanger, Sovia took off immediately, and Timmy and Tootie waited on the Cat Launch.

"All pilots retain a patrol state until the flagship's fighters engage us", Sovia called over the radio. The Star Fox team, Samus, Tails, and Amy were in the air with her.

_Forty-five minutes later._

_ Where's T.J. at_, Sovia wondered to herself nervously.

"Unidentified craft moving in on our six", A.N.N.I.C.A. announced.

"Alright, everyone don't fire until fired upon", Sovia called. The black ship released hundreds of fighters to overwhelm the Carrier.

"Here comes the welcoming committee", Fox said. The fighters started to fire at long range.

"Alright, everyone weapons free, don't hold back", Sovia ordered.

Everyone scattered, engaging the enemy fighters. The Carrier was circling around to face enemy flagship. Explosions littered the battlefield. More and more fighters kept flying out of the enemy flagship, whose shields were blocking all incoming fire.

"Cloak the Carrier, NOW", Sovia ordered, barely evading a missile. The Smash Carrier disappeared from sight, even its out going fire disappeared. Since the Carrier's cannons and S.A.M.S. are designed not to fire any where near friendly fighters, the Carrier's crew would be okay.

"Tootie, Timmy you are cleared to launch get up here", Sovia commanded. They left the hanger at full speed, taking out three on their way to the middle of the fight.

"These fighters just keep coming, and we can't even scratch the main ship, T.J. where are you", Tootie called barely dodging a missile 15 minutes later.

Just then a red-orange oval shape shot toward the enemy flagship.

"What is that thing", Sovia asked.

"We can't make it out it's moving too-", Timmy started before he realized what it was, "wait it's T.J."

T.J. was shooting toward the main ship, the orange glow around him was from the heat of his speed. He had his sword in his hands, and was steadily picking up speed. When he was upon the ship, he swung his sword, but didn't stop, instead he went through the middle of it and came out of the other side with an explosion behind him.

"I've taken out the shield generator, all ships fire up on the main flagship, I'll take care of the fighters", T.J. instructed. Everyone shot their strongest missiles. By the time the flagship was in flames, T.J. was heading toward a last fighter at an insane speed.

"Alright everyone get back to the Carrier for debriefing", T.J. instructed after he destroyed the fighter.

After everyone had landed, they gathered on the flight deck.

"First of all good work, everyone. Second, get some sleep tonight, you've earned it. Dismissed", T.J. said giving his shortest debriefing ever.

"T.J. wait, how did you fly like that", Sovia asked.

"With this baby", he said, pulling a red Chaos Emerald from under his armor, "my least favorite, the Hate Emerald."

"Oh, well goodnight", Sovia said.

_Later._

"Captain's log 0002, I have more information about the newest arrivals, all four strands of their D.N.A. match both of mine. The pain in my chest is still increasing, but it is not yet unbearable. Today we encountered Ranulf, Lethe, and Lyre, they were in their Languze form, yet the twins didn't start a defensive pose. Even their instincts told them there was no threat, or they already knew they were friendly. Despite all of this information, I am beginning to trust them. I will continue to find as much info about them as possible. T.J. out", T.J. said in front of the log camera.

**Two strands of D.N.A., weird most people only have one.**

**PROFILE ALERT! I have updated my profile the the bios, you can now read the back grounds of my characters.**

**Facts:**

**1. Sovia has a tempter that can scare the Incredible Hulk. Her anger is set off by three things: insulting her, she will get mad at this but will most of the time just ignore it, messing with her friends, when you do this get ready for a verbal assault, messing with T.J., when you do this, get ready for some pain, she does not tolerate this, and will not hold back.**

**2. This is something that Sovia has a hard time doing, she does her best to behave herself around her friends, but doesn't always succeed.**

**3. Sovia's obsession for T.J. is stronger than, Tootie's for Timmy and Amy's for Sonic put together.**

**4. T.J. placed Sovia second in command because her strength and skills nearly matches his own.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Surprises

**Sorry school's been murder. Anyway...**

Chapter 17: The Surprises

T.J. awoke with a start. The Carrier's alarm was sounding. There was an intruder on board.

"J.E.E.V.E.S. get me a fix on the location", T.J. yelled over the alarm. He was running through the deck, trying to find out who was with them.

"Deck 13", his computer replied.

"Alright, get us there", T.J. said, still running.

They left Deck 1 and warped to Deck 13.

"Alright, just around this corner", T.J. said to himself.

He stopped at the sight of a red and black hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing here", T.J. asked threateningly.

"I'm here for the Meterex spy, hand her over", Shadow demanded.

"Meterex spy", T.J. asked, "you mean Cosmo, well sorry to disappoint you, but I destroyed the equipment inside of her, now get off my ship."

"Not without the girl", Shadow said menacingly.

"Very well", T.J. said drawing his sword, "I've kicked your butt before, and I'll do it again."

"I don't think so", Shadow remarked holding up a purple Chaos Emerald, "not so long as I have this."

"I beg to differ", T.J. said. By now everyone else on board was now surrounding them, ready for a fight.

"Chaos Contr-", Shadow started, but before he could state his last word, another sword had replaced the Blade of Heroes*. T.J. was now holding a sword whose handle looked like a Roman clock.

"Time Rift", T.J. yelled. Everything around him stopped. Shadow's hand was still in the air, holding the Chaos Emerald. T.J. swung his new sword and a shockwave was shot from it. As soon as it had hit Shadow time returned to normal. It sent Shadow flying and he eventually knocked him unconscious.

"T.J. what's with the new sword", Sovia asked sleepily.

"I'll explain later, get ready it isn't over", T.J. replied. He was right, Shadow was now back on his feet.

"Let's see you do that again", he said with a taunting grin. T.J. had summoned the Blade of Heroes once more.

Shadow dashed forward.

"Sovia drench him", T.J. yelled. Sovia nocked a water arrow and fired it toward the on coming Shadow. When it was half way Sovia put her hands together and quickly separated them. The arrow then turned into a wall of water. It hit Shadow and sent him reeling. He landed and slid backwards.

"Do you think a little water can stop me", Shadow sneered and once again dashed forward.

"No, but this will, Tootie freeze him", T.J. said. Tootie and T.J. raised their palms outward, sending a fog of ice toward Shadow. It hit Shadow, but didn't send him flying, instead it froze the wet hedgehog solid.

T.J. walked up to him.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow, what ever happened to you. I was hoping it didn't have to come to this", T.J. said almost sadly. He took the Chaos Emerald from Shadow's frozen hand, "that's six, just one more."

"What are we going to do with him", Sonic asked.

"I could put him in a holding cell, but he'll probably kill himself trying to get out. We'll put a thruster pack and heat badge on him, so he'll thaw and so he will be able to get to a planet or his homeship. I'll also supply him with some food, in case in takes him a few days to get to wherever he will go. J.E.E.V.E.S. ready a transport cannon", T.J. said*.

All was done and Shadow was now in the cannon.

"Aim toward the nearest world", T.J. said. He and Sovia were inside a cannon control pod.

"Ready", Sovia yawned.

"Fire", T.J. ordered.

A low BOOM bellowed throughout the Smash Carrier.

T.J. opened the intercom system with J.E.E.V.E.S.

"Everyone go back to bed we're done here", T.J. spoke into his wrist computer.

"T.J. are you going to tell me about your sword and the Emerald", Sovia asked, still drowsy.

"The Emerald is the Emerald of Wisdom", T.J. started, "the sword, the Sword of Time is a weapon you will rarely see me us. It is said to be made of time itself, using it carries a price."

T.J. showed her his hands, she saw something she hadn't noticed because of her lack of sleep. His hands were badly burned where he had held the sword. She snapped to full consciousness immediately.

"T.J. what did you do to yourself", Sovia gasped, taking the back of his hands into hers.

"That's the price, the user suffers what I call a 'Time Burn'", T.J. explained.

"Let's get that fixed", she said.

Sovia forced T.J. to follow her to the infirmary. They bandaged his palms and went to their separate rooms. They soon went back to sleep.

_The hours that followed._

"_Sovia_", Sovia heard a voice in her head say, "_Sovia wake up...Come on wake up_."

She just stirred in her sleep.

"_SOVIA, WAKE UP_!"

Sovia jumped, and fell out of her bed. She quickly got to her feet and raised her bow observing the room.

"Who's there", she asked.

"_Sovia, it's me T.J., sorry for the loud wake up call, but it's important_"

"T.J.? How are you-", she started.

"_Telepathy*, Krystal has been teaching me, I'll tell you more, but you have to meet me on the flight deck_"

"What, T.J. T.J.", Sovia said she shrugged. She got changed and headed for the flight deck. Along the way, she didn't see anyone. _That's strange, usually everyone is up by the time I am_*, she thought.

"T.J. where is everyone", she said when she got there.

"I don't know that's why I called you here, I can't find anyone and J.E.E.V.E.S. won't tell me where they are", T.J. said.

"What are we going to do", she asked.

"We'll go to the two places that can hold everyone on board", he replied.

"Okay"

They first went to the cafeteria.

"Rats no one here", Sovia pointed out.

"Then let's get to the simulator, but why would everyone be there", T.J. said.

When the got there the in use light was flashing.

"Let's go", T.J. said.

They entered the simulator only to step into deep darkness.

"What the, darkness", Sovia said.

All of a sudden light filled the room.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO", everyone on board cheered at once.

CLICK!

"I'm glad I got that picture, your going to want to see your faces", Timmy said, holding a camera.

They were in what looked like a giant gym.

"All of this is for us", Sovia asked unbelievably.

"Yep, for March 26th* and for all you have done for us, Tournament Leader", Tails said.

"What", Sovia asked.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, let's party", T.J. said.

And they did, there were many games and things to do. Music filled the air. T.J. introduced Marth, Roy, and Ike to his friends. Sovia had been to tired to have noticed them, so she was surprised to see them. Then it came time for presents.

"T.J., Sovia most of us have gotten here after we could get you something and the other half have teamed up to make one gift for you, so there won't be much", Fox said.

"It's okay, really, it is", T.J. said.

"Alright then let's get started", Tootie said.

"These are from Cream and myself", Vanilla said handing them each a scarf, a blue one for T.J. and a white one for Sovia.

"Thanks you guys I really needed another scarf", T.J. said.

"No one's ever made me a scarf before, thanks", Sovia said.

"You're both very welcome", Cream said.

"T.J. we all know how you've wanted a hammer, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and I made you this one, it's the Smash Hammer", Chris said. He handed T.J. a hammer about the size of Amy's, it was blue-green, with a Smash Emblem on the sides.

"Wow, Chris is this why no one ever sees you around here", T.J. asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, the hammer has the same powers of Amy's", Chris explained.

"Oh really let's try it out", T.J. said. He held it above his head and it grew to a massive size. He returned it to normal and it disappeared from his hands with a trail of mist in his hands.

"That's awesome, thanks", he said.

"Sovia, Timmy and I made this for you so you wouldn't feel left out", Tootie said, handing her a completely white bow. Sovia was speechless.

"You're welcome", Timmy said, with a smile of delight.

"I'm afraid that's it", Peach said.

"No it's not", Sovia said. She handed T.J. a necklace with an F-22 on it.

"It's for luck when you're flying", she said, blushing.

"I have something for you too", T.J. said. He pulled a speckled egg from under his armor.

"It's a Chao Egg when we were on Mobius Prime I got it secretly. It's supposed to hatch any day now. I want the Chao to bond with you, so now would be a good time to give it to you", he explained.

A volly of 'AWWS' echoed throughout the simulator as Sovia hugged him. And for once, it wasn't bone crushing.

**What do you think. Please RXR.**

**Facts:**

**1. T.J.'s main weapon. The Blade of Heroes is the most pure blade in existance.**

**2. T.J. has a kind heart he wouldn't let anyone suffer.**

**3. T.J. has been studying telepathy as well as telekinisis.**

**4. Sovia is the heaviest sleeper on the Smash Carrier. She enjoys her sleep and does not like it when she is waken up.**

**5. T.J. and Sovia's birthday.**


	19. Eggman, Tabuu, and a Final Smash

**Hey, sorry for the delay, long story. Now to, uh, where did we leave off? Oh yeah, I remember, just teasing.**

**PROFILE ALERT! I have updated my profile with new data, after you read this, go have a look. There is a new feature to this story. At certain points I will display a song in bold. Start listening to that song when you see it for added effect. I will display END when it is not needed anymore.**

Chapter 18: Eggman, Tabuu, and a Final Smash

"Okay, T.J. are you going to tell me about this 'Tournament Leader' thing they were talking about", Sovia asked her love. They were both working on S.A.M. that was damaged during a recent fight.

"Sure thing, after I connect this fuse to the main power grid", T.J. answered. Sovia heard a click then a small explosion.

"T.J., are you okay", Sovia asked. She was on the top of the S.A.M. and T.J. was underneath it, so she couldn't see him.

"Yeah, should have used a bigger fuse", T.J. said, pushing himself out to reveal a cloud of smoke and a blackened face.

"Hmmhmmhmm", Sovia giggled. She move closer to T.J. to help him with a bigger fuse.

"Thanks, Sovia, this will work", he said moving back under the missile turret. Sovia heard the popping of electricity as the fuse connected.

"Okay, Chris, connect the power", T.J. said. Chris was no longer in his room, instead he spent most of his time helping on the flight deck and other such places.

"Alright, here goes nothing", Chris said. He pushed a button on the main power console and the S.A.M. became active again.

"A.N.N.I.C.A., get the practice targets up, we have to test the homing sensors", Sovia said to A.N.N.I.C.A., whom was now white*, thanks to T.J.

Four red and white bullseye targets floated out. Two were stationary, one was moving horizontally, and the fourth was moving vertically.

The S.A.M. fired four missiles and hit all of the targets.

"Good job team, Sovia let's get back in", T.J. said. Sovia and T.J. headed for the nearest airlock. Once in, and after T.J. cleaned his face, they walked to the flight deck.

"Okay, Sovia, I'm going to tell you what a Tournament Leader is the Smash Brother that wins a tournament. He or she then takes a great responsibility, looking after and protecting the other contestants. I won the last tournament* and I'm responsible for every Smash Brother on board", T.J. explained.

"Wow, hey, when was that tournament anyway", Sovia asked.

"About three years ago", T.J. said.

"Would that explain why you were gone for two weeks back then", Sovia asked.

"Yeah, sorry", T.J. replied.

"It's okay my knight in shining armor*", Sovia said.

They continued walking, hand in hand, not saying another word. They stopped to the sight of Amy...wearing Timmy's pink hat. Her back was to them.

"Amy, why are you wearing Timmy's hat", T.J. asked, very confused.

"Just to see what everyone would say, what do you think", she replied, turning around. When T.J. saw what she was holding in her hands he wanted to be on his way, quickly.

"Well, it's definitely you", Sovia said.

"Thanks, it really is my color", Amy said. They all laughed a little.

"Yeah, it is. But, we can't stay we have to get to the flight deck", T.J. said trying to be on his way.

"Wait, T.J. what's going on", Sovia asked.

"It's probably because of this", Amy said with a sly grin. She held up a red photo album.

"What, no it isn't, we have to go really", T.J. said nervously.

"What is that", Sovia asked.

"It's a photo album full of embarrassing pictures of almost everyone on board", Amy replied.

"So, what's in their that T.J. doesn't want my to see", Sovia asked.

"Plenty, but there's one in here that he'll never get over", Amy said, winking at T.J., whose face was redder than the bandana on his forehead.

"What is it", Sovia asked, now deeply interested.

"Why don't you come see", Amy asked in reply.

Sovia walked over to Amy, leaving T.J. to freeze in embarrassment. Amy opened the album to about the middle. As she was turning the pages, Sovia saw many humorous pictures of her friends. There was a picture of T.J., smiling nervously, with an explosion in the background and a spatula in his hand*. There was another with Amy standing in a kitchen trying to put out a burning pie. Sovia was snickering until Amy stopped on another page of T.J. He was standing next to Amy with a very embarrassed smile on his face. His face was as red as ever, Sovia didn't think someone's face could even get that red. He wasn't wearing his armor, or even his blue shirt and brown pants. Instead, he was wearing one of Amy's dresses, with the head band, the boots, and all*. Everyone else in the picture was holding their sides in laughter, Tails was even on the ground with a tear in his eye.

"T.J. do you want to explain this", Sovia asked.

"Yeah, I, uh, lost a bet", T.J. said, looking down, he couldn't look at Sovia's face it was too much.

"T.J. you don't bet", Sovia said peculiarly.

"Yeah, that's kind of the reason why", T.J. said, still looking at his feet.

"What did you bet", Sovia asked.

"I bet Amy my Interceptor was faster than Sonic, if I won Amy would have to eat an entire bowl of my chicken chili*, and if she won, well you know...", T.J. started.

"He would have to wear one of my dresses for an entire day", Amy said, containing her laughter with difficulty.

"Why were you standing next to him", Sovia asked.

"For comparison", Amy said, giggling.

"So you lost", Sovia stated.

"I would have won if my intake valve wouldn't have gotten clogged up and overloaded", T.J. said. He was still concentrating on the floor, his whole body was red in embarrassment. He was lightly shaking.

"Oh, T.J. it's okay, I'm not going to laugh", Sovia said sympathetically, giving him a loving hug.

"Wow", Amy said in amazement.

"What", Sovia said, turning around.

"You must really care about each other, not even Sonic is that affectionate", Amy replied.

"Yeah, that's what happens when we constantly save each other's lives", T.J. said, no longer embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm really jealous of you two", Amy said, closing the album.

They left Amy to get lost in her thoughts and headed to the flight deck. They arrived and found most of the love couples there.

"What's with the early Valentine's party", T.J. said, watching all of the couples staring at each other lovingly.

"T.J. don't you remember today is the couple's skating race, you put the notice up", Tails said, sitting beside Cosmo, whom was hugging his arm.

"Oh, yeah, jeez, sorry you guys, but we're to close to Kirby's world, we'll have to postpone it", T.J. said. His statement was followed by a series of "aughs".

"Sorry, but we have work to do, Timmy, Tootie, you guys get to the hanger and wait on us. Sam*, you're coming with us", T.J. said. Samus was standing near the door. She was not wearing her power suit and her blue jumpsuit shown with regularity. She was usually not wearing her power suit, unless there was a battle.

They went to the hanger where Timmy and Tootie were eagerly waiting.

"How are we getting down there", Timmy asked.

"We're taking some prototypes", T.J. said. He walked over to a heavy blast door. He pulled a lever next to it and it and it slowly opened. As it opened, two jeeps became visible. Two were smaller, and one was larger, with two laser turrets on the top. They were camouflaged and didn't have doors.

"What are they", Tootie asked.

"Sovia and I call them the Smash Rovers. They are capable of flight and underwater combat. They're just prototypes, so we have to take it easy on them. The two smaller ones hold two and the bigger one holds three, so we're taking two", T.J. said. T.J. went over the controls and he and Sovia took a smaller one, and Timmy, Tootie and Samus took the larger one. T.J. and Timmy were driving them and Samus and Tootie controlled the turrets.

They put the Rovers in flight mode and the wheels tucked underneath them. Thrusters replaced them and wings came out of the sides. They were now flying down towards the world.

"Alright, guys, I'm taking point follow me", T.J. said over the radio.

"How long", Timmy asked.

"Maybe ten minutes at this speed", T.J. replied.

They soon arrived at a large castle. It was the normal design, towers, and courtyards. It was on the edge of a cliff.

"What kind of idiot would build a castle on the edge of a cliff", Sovia said.

"An idiot like King Dee Dee Dee", T.J. said.

"I thought I recognized the smell", Samus said, with a dephased helmet.

"Cool it, Sammy, we still have two others to go, and we have to search this thing", T.J. said.

They took several minutes to search the castle, which was completely empty.

"That's odd, it's completely empty, not even his servants are here", T.J. said.

"Maybe Metaknight knows where he is", Samus said.

"Good idea let's get to his hanger", T.J. said.

They got back on the Rovers and drove away from the castle. A few minutes later they stopped in the middle of a large clearing.

"T.J. where are we", Tootie asked.

"Hold on just a second. It's a good thing I know where Metaknight's spare key is", T.J. replied. He lifted a rock and pulled out a small transmitter. He pushed the button on it. The ground started to shake and a big crack in the ground opened up, it was a huge door and was opening at an average rate.

"Alright, everyone in", T.J. ordered.

They entered a huge underground hanger, maybe a fourth as big as the Carrier's. The center was a big empty space, as if some giant ship had been there.

"Great, the Halberd's gone, Sam get the launch date", T.J. said. Samus walked to a dormant console. She pushed a button on her helmet. Three seconds later, she turned around.

"The launch data says they left a week ago", Samus announced.

"How did she-", Timmy started.

"She has a scanning visor on in her helmet", T.J. interrupted.

"Wow", Sovia said.

"We have to catch up to them, let's go", T.J. said.

They were outside the hanger now and the door was closing. No sooner than it did, they all heard an evil laugh.

They turned to the sight of a big man with a large mustache, big nose, and red jumpsuit. He was inside a small floating vehicle that barely held him. Beside him there was a blue figure, almost a wire frame.

"Eggman, Tabuu", T.J. said darkly, "Tabuu, what are you even doing alive, Samus and I watched you die."

"Hahahah, he was brought back by our new boss", Eggman said.

"Hey, big nose, maybe you could close your mouth I can smell your breath from here*", Sovia shouted.

"Well, well, well, it looks like T.J. has a new girlfriend with a big mouth, let me close it for you", Eggman said, after the last words left his mouth, a giant robotic arm came out of the bottom of his vehicle and shot toward Sovia.

Just as it was going to hit her, T.J. came out of nowhere and sliced it in half.

"Over my dead body", T.J. shouted in anger.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged", Eggman said. He pushed a button on the console in front of him. Hundreds of round robots descended from the sky. Tabuu raised his arms outward and thousands of short indescribable soldiers fell from the sky.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we have a previous engagement", Eggman said. Tabuu raised his arms once more and a portal appeared behind. They flew through it.

** -I Can Walk On Water I Can Fly-**

"T.J. what do we do", Tootie asked.

"Eggman's robots are very weak, but don't let them overwhelm you, the Primids are tougher, but use the same precautions", T.J. explained. Everyone quickly engaged their attackers.

The battle field was littered with explosions of fire, ice, water, etc. They did well at first until more and more attackers fell from the sky.

"Fox! It is war down here, drop the tanks, NOW", T.J. ordered after taking out a few Primids.

Everyone looked up as five giant tanks dropped from the sky. They were white and blue bearing the colors of the Star Fox team.

"Everyone, we have to finish this quickly, the Landmasters can't stay online forever", T.J. explained.

Thirty minutes later, they were completely overwhelmed not even the tanks could keep up with the numbers. The only one that wasn't being tackled by six robots at a time was Timmy. He was blasting the robots and Primids with a field of electric energy. He knew the odds of victory were slim until he saw the thing that ensured victory, a Smash Ball. Mimicking what T.J. did, he jumped in the air and slashed it with his ax. It didn't break, and he tried again, but it still didn't break. Behind him he heard Tootie scream.

"TOOTIE", he yelled and blasted the Smash Ball with a lightning bolt. He felt an unfamiliar rush of energy and he released it all at once. The next thing he new was that Tootie and joined hands with him. He and Tootie were now both high in the air.

"Twin Tornado", they chanted together. They began to spin rapidly and a greenish-brown tornado formed around them. It traveled the battle field turning it twilight as the big mass of wind destroyed enemy after enemy. It was over almost as soon as it had begun.

They landed gently as pieces of robots showered down from above.

"I don't believe it", T.J. stated, "a double Smash Brother."

**Longest chapter yet. I have a new poll up please vote, and check out my new forums. One other thing, for those of you that are not reviewing please do that's the only motivation keeping these fingers typing.**

**Facts: I know there are eight of them but that's an added bonus but only this once.**

**1. Sovia's favorite color and she asked T.J. to change A.N.N.I.C.A.'s color for her, which he did.**

**2. T.J. barely won that tournament. He won because Mario had mistakenly set a very flammable box on fire. It exploded and Mario was knocked out.**

**3. Ever since T.J. started wearing his armor, Sovia would call him that when they were alone.**

**4. T.J. is an excellent chef...except when it comes to propane-powered grills. That photo was taken right after he learned not to use his Pyrokinesis around propane takes, the hard way.**

**5. The dress he was wearing was specially made to fit just him. Vanilla, Cream, and Amy made it for just that occasion.**

**6. Of all of T.J.'s foods that he can cook his chicken chili is the hottest. It will even have Bowser gulping down gallons of water.**

**7. One of the many nicknames T.J. has given to his so-called big sister.**

**8. Sovia will only insult enemies, and only when she is very aggravated.**


	20. Chapter 19: A Very Cold and Cruel World

**This is going to be one action packed chapter. Check out my new forums.**

**This chapter takes place a few days after the last one.**

Chapter 19: A Very Cold and Cruel World

"T.J., what's that sound", Sovia asked.

"Death", T.J. answered.

"Death, what do you mean...a-a-are...you saying we're...", Sovia said, very frightened, almost in tears.

"Dead, we may as well be", T.J. said, not straying his vision away from the path ahead.

"We're dead...T.J. we can't be dead, everyone is counting on us, we can't help them if we're dead", Sovia said now crying, the tears freezing to her cheeks.

"Sovia, we're not dead...yet", T.J. said. All of his cheeriness and reassurance was gone, he wasn't his normal "always happy" self, he was more grave and solemn*. Sovia was scared of his sudden change of personality.

"How can you be sure", Sovia asked, still trailing behind him. He stopped, and half way turned his head.

"Because I died once*", T.J. replied. Sovia's heart stopped. _Did he just say that_, she thought. She was now terrified of her lover, to an extent she didn't think was possible.

They continued on in silence. Sovia was holding her chest in pain, it was so cold, her entire body stung. T.J. was reflecting past events.

_Flashback until just after the last chapter._

T.J. and the others had just got back to the Smash Carrier from being on Kirby's world. Samus dephazed her helmet and grabbed Bowser.

"You, big, fire-breathing, son of a Metroid-", she snarled.

"Samus, enough, it wasn't him", T.J. sternly said.

"What, have you lost your mind, those were Primids", Samus exclaimed.

"And that was Tabuu, he partnered up with Eggman, you barely know anything about him", T.J. finished for her. Samus then let go of Bowser.

"Tabuu's back", nearly every Smash Brother gasped.

"Yeah, and he and Eggman are under the payroll of someone even more powerful, which is strange, because both of them like to be the boss", T.J. explained.

_End flashback._

"How do you think Timmy and Tootie are doing", Sovia asked, interrupting T.J.'s thoughts.

"Hopefully better than us", T.J. replied.

_Meanwhile..._

"Timmy, can we stop and make camp", Tootie asked, exhausted.

"We have to find shelter, the gear we brought won't stand up to this wind", Timmy called over the howl of the wind. It was definitely more violent than where T.J. and Sovia were.

"Wait, is that a cave", Krystal asked.

"Yeah, everyone in", Timmy ordered. He waited at the mouth while Tootie, Krystal, Mario, and Sonic filed in. After they were all in Tootie started to make a fire.

"Come on, yes", Tootie said as the flint ignited the wood they had found in the cave. The fire was under a hole so all of the smoke floated out of there and thinned out before it reached the air, so no one would see it.

"How much longer until we reach the extraction point", Krystal asked.

Timmy pulled out a small round device. It emitted a holographic grid display of a mountainous region. At one end was a green arrow pointed down, at the other was a pink arrow.

"Maybe another fourteen hours. We had better get some rest, it's a long hike", Timmy said.

"How do you think T.J. and Sovia are doing", Sonic asked.

"Better than us, I'm sure", Tootie said.

"Let me try to talk to him", Krystal said. She closed her eyes and thought, _T.J. can you here me? _A few minutes later she stopped.

"Something's interfering with my thoughts", Krystal said.

"Let me try", Tootie suggested. She had brought a communications pack with her. Everyone watched as she set the device up.

"I can't get through either, the blizzard is too strong", Tootie said, removing an earpiece.

"Tell me again why you can't use your C.O.M.S.", Sonic said.

"This world is made up of some kind of ancient material, it will stop anything to do with our animal spirits", Timmy said, repeating what T.J. had told him.

"By the way, what, are your animal spirits", Krystal asked, while Mario started supper.

"Well, T.J. said we were blessed with very rare animal spirits, I am a red-tailed hawk and Timmy is a golden eagle", Tootie explained.

"What about T.J. and Sovia's", Krystal asked.

"T.J. told us he is a Siberian Timber Wolf* and that Sovia is a white fox*", Timmy said.

The next few minutes were silent and they sat and smelled the aroma of some kind of chili.

"Hey, Mario, is dinner almost done", Sonic asked.

"Oh, yeah", he said quickly, using one of his few words. He and Tootie filled bowls and passed them out. Their mouths would have been on fire if it wouldn't have been for the fact that they were still freezing. In fact Mario's chili was exactly what they needed. After they had finished washing the dishes with canteens of water, they all laid down to sleep.

There was enough room in the cave for an even amount of space between them, but Tootie wanted to sleep as close to Timmy as she could. She looked at him for a final time. He was laying in a green sleeping bag with a pink pillow. She had always wondered what it was with him and those colors, but never asked. She wouldn't want him any other way.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the world..._

**Lead by Basshunter (follow link on my profile)**

"T.J. do you think we should stop for today, the sun is setting", Sovia called to T.J.

"Not just yet, a little farther", T.J. called back.

They continued to walk Sovia had been feeling strange for the past hour. It was just now when she realized what it was. T.J. was concentrating on his thoughts and didn't notice that Sovia had dropped to her knees, holding her sides.

"T.J.", she said in the most terrified voice she had ever used, "I can't shiver anymore."

T.J. froze on the spot. He knew that wasn't at all in anyway good. Her muscles couldn't generate their own heat anymore and she was slipping into hypothermia. He turned around, to see Sovia fall over in the snow she was kneeling in. He rushed over and picked her up. She was unconscious. T.J. looked around for anything that could be used as a shelter. He saw a giant, hollowed out log and ran to it. He set Sovia down inside and quickly cut parts of the log. He organized the wood he cut into a pile and set it a flame with a snap of his fingers. He turned to Sovia and put two of his fingers against Sovia's neck. Her pulse was faint and was worsening. As quickly as he could, T.J. unzipped Sovia's jacket*, and instead of holding an open flame over her, warmed his hands up* and placed one on her chest and the other on her neck. The heat of his hands was transferred to Sovia's body. He felt her pulse beat with more life now. He sighed, she would make it. _Did I really just push her that far, I'm such an idiot, what was I thinking. She could have died, then where would I be, I won't let her die before me, I swear as long as I'm alive, I won't let her end up like Sonia_, he thought.

**END**

**Everytime we Touch by Cascada (regular version)**

_Sovia's dream._

She and T.J. were back home on the beach, before they started dating. She and Tootie were sunbathing. T.J. and Timmy were enjoying the giant waves out in the bay*. They were surfing to the fullest extent...well T.J. was trying to teach Timmy how to surf, without magic.

Sovia looked up to see T.J. do a double backflip and land on top of the wave he was riding. Her jaw dropped.

"Tootie, who is that boy surfing with Timmy", she asked her best friend*.

"Oh, that's T.J. he's living with me in a corner of my room, he's really amazing, even Vicky's being kept under control by him", Tootie said.

Sovia stood up in her two piece white bathing suit*. She grabbed her surf board. She paddled toward the boys and caught a wave. She hadn't surfed in a couple of years and was pretty rusty. She struggled to keep her balance, but still fell off.

_Yikes, what a wipe out_, T.J. thought. He watched as the girl came back to the surface of the water, only to have a gigantic wave crash down upon her.

"Uh, oh", T.J. said. Without thinking, he jumped off of his board and ran across the surface of the water. When he reached the place where the girl had fallen in, he dived beneath the water's surface.

He saw the white haired girl and used his hydrokinesis power to jet toward her. Before she knew what was happening, something had grabbed her and they were now rushing toward the surface. T.J. emerged with such a force that they flew some 50 feet into the air. They landed on the beach. T.J. set the girl down and knelt down beside her.

"Are, you okay", he asked. Sovia was speechless and was blushing hard.

"Sovia are you alright", Tootie asked.

"T.J. you didn't tell me you had super powers", Timmy said.

"Oh, yeah, well I guess my secret is out now*", T.J. said, smiling, while scratching the back of his head.

He couldn't say anything more because his lips were pressed against the girl's that he had just saved.

_End dream._

**END**

Sovia sighed. T.J. sighed with her, he had shared the dream through telepathy. Sovia slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She was in a giant log. T.J. was sitting in front of a fire with his back to her. Their jackets were hanging up on two survival knives that T.J. had brung. She crawled over to him.

"You're awake, I though you enjoyed your sleep", he teased. Sovia relaxed, her old T.J. was back.

"I'm glad you're back, T.J.", she said. She leaned into him, with her blanket still wrapped around her.

"And I'm sorry, Sovia, I shouldn't have pushed you that far", T.J. apologized. He put his arm around her.

"No, I should have forced you to stop and make a camp", Sovia said. T.J. decided to change the subject.

"Here, drink this", he said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks", she replied. Sovia was still very cold and she felt instant relief at the first sip, her entire body warmed up.

"How much longer will it be until we can leave", Sovia asked.

"It's going to be a while", T.J. replied. Sovia was about to say something when they heard the roar of some large animal outside. T.J. quickly got to the edge of their shelter and glanced out. He saw a large bear, lion-like Shadow prowling outside. It had large spikes on its back.

"We've got a Hunter Shadow*", T.J. said in a hushed voice.

"Does it smell us", Sovia asked.

"Probably just our fire, but get ready", T.J. said. Sovia summoned her bow and T.J. had the Blade of Heroes. The Shadow turned its back on them and sniffed the air. T.J. took this opportunity to rush at it.

A roar of pain was heard for miles around as T.J. sliced its spikes off. The Shadow turned toward T.J. and fired a red beam of energy from its mouth. T.J. blocked it with his sword flew backwards. Sovia aimed an arrow at the Shadow's now exposed back, trying to aim at its weak point. She fired, the arrow sailed at the Shadow and just when it was about to hit the Shadow jerked from its position. The arrow hit a different spot and bounced off. The Shadow forgot about T.J. and turned to face Sovia. It started to charge another beam in its mouth. T.J. used the distraction as a chance to destroy it. He sped down from the air and drove his sword down into the Shadow's back and it burst into a black mist.

_The next morning._

Two wolves were sitting at the top of a hill. They had been waiting for a while now. The others should have been there an hour ago. The white one started to whimper and whine, the black one ignored him.

Just then they saw movement. They changed back to their true forms.

"Is that them", James asked his twin.

"It smells like them", Tristan responded.

"I'll be glad to get off of this world", James said. He remembered how they got there.

_Flashback to two days ago._

Timmy, Tootie, James and Tristan were on the flight deck. Timmy had head phones on listening for distress calls when he heard a strange noise.

"T.J., you might want to come up here, I'm getting a weird noise on the receptors", Timmy called on his C.O.M.S.

T.J. worked his way up to the flight deck.

"What is it", T.J. asked. Timmy handed him the head phones and T.J. put them on. A slight _ping_ echoed in the head phones, it sounded like a submarine's sonar pulse. T.J. knew of only one person who would send that.

"Head for that planet, Timmy, you and Tootie go find Mario, Krystal, Sonic and Sovia, tell them to pack for very cold climate, and don't bring your C.O.M.S., I'll explain later", T.J. said.

_End flashback._

"Hey, James, snap out of it", Tootie said. James blushed, he was very fond of Tootie.

"Where are T.J. and Sovia", Tristan asked.

"We were separated in an ambush", Timmy said.

"Looks, like we'll be waiting for them then", Krystal said.

All of a sudden the ground shook violently. A giant dragon shaped Shadow broke from underneath the surface.

"A Shadow Dragon", James gasped.

"It looks like we won't be waiting for them", Tristan said as the Shadow lunged toward them.

**Many questions are in this chapter that need to be answered...but not now. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED MOTIVATION FROM READERS TO KEEP WRITING, SOME OF YOU AREN'T REVIEWING. Thanks.**

**Facts: I've decided for such a long chapter to change the maximum number from six to eleven.**

**1. T.J. is acting like this because of the temperature, cold temperatures will change his tone to sadness.**

**2. T.J. is exaggerating he never died, he just came close...three times.**

**3. T.J.'s animal spirit chose him after a test of his courage.**

**4. Sovia's animal spirit's color shouldn't be surprising, everything that has to do with her is white.**

**5. Sovia's jacket has the same design as her sundress, completely white with a black stripe in the middle.**

**6. T.J. can heat his hands up to extreme temperatures without producing a flame.**

**7. Surfing is one of T.J. and Sovia's favorite things to do.**

**8. Sovia is Tootie's best friend mostly because Tootie needs someone to hang out with, and because Vicky doesn't scare her.**

**9. Again Sovia's favorite color is white.**

**10. Before this time, T.J. kept his powers and true home world a secret, to keep from attracting Shadows.**

**11. Hunter Shadow are blind and rely on sound and smell to find prey. The spikes on their backs are used to protect their weak spots and call other Shadow's. They use pure hate as an attack.**


	21. Chapter 20: A Victory and a Loss

**For the next few chapters, there won't be any A/N's. It's to retain the mood of the stories.**

Chapter 20: A Victory and a Loss

Sovia stirred in her sleep. She squeezed the boy next to her* a little tighter, being careful to allow him to breathe. She opened her eyes just a bit. She saw sunlight. Sovia closed her eyes. About five seconds later they shot open.

"Sunshine, T.J. get up we over slept", Sovia shouted. T.J. didn't hesitate, even in his sleep.

"Alright, grab the sleeping bag, I'll get the rest*", T.J. said, quickly getting up. Since all they had were their jackets, a sleeping bag, survival knives, and some food it wasn't long before they were leaving the log they had used for shelter.

"T.J. we're not moving fast enough, can't you do something", Sovia asked. The weather was calm, but cold, and snow covered the ground.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long I can hold it", T.J. said, stopping. He held his hands out. Snow lifted off of the ground and formed two discs. T.J. jumped on one, and Sovia jumped on the other. They were flying at a rapid speed above the ground.

"Gyaaaaaaaa", they heard something roar. T.J. lost his concentration, and the snow they were standing on burst into puffs of powder, sending them flailing to the ground. Sovia, landed on her hands and did a backflip so she would land on her feet. T.J. just broke the fall with his face*.

"Are you okay", she asked picking up a shaken T.J.

"Yeah", he replied shaking snow from his brown hair.

"What was that", Sovia continued.

"I'm not sure, but I know it's not good, the extraction point is just over that hill, come on, we better hurry", T.J. said.

** Hero by Skillet**

They rushed over the hill and gasped at the sight before them. In the valley below, Timmy, Tootie, Krystal, Tristan, James, Mario, and Sonic were struggling to take down a giant dragon shaped Shadow. Timmy and Tootie jumped above it, trying to slice it down the middle. The Shadow countered their attack by doing a front flip and its tail smashed down upon them. They flew to the ground, leaving a crater in the ground, just like everyone else. The dragon lifted its head high and conjured a red ball of energy in its mouth. It jerked its head down and the ball hurled toward the unconcience fighters. Just as it was about to hit, T.J. rushed in front of it and deflected it back to the Shadow with his sword. The Shadow reeled and was dazed.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's a Shadow like you", he said darkly. Sovia was now by his side with her bow raised high.

"Sovia don't, only I can fight this thing, if you try to help you'll only be getting in my way, take the others and signal evac*, now", T.J. said.

Sovia was about to object when she thought, _He's right, if he's the only one who can fight this thing I'll just get in his way, I'd better get the others and get out of here, but I hope he'll be alright, I don't like him fighting alone_.

Sovia grabbed Timmy and Tootie, she flung them over her shoulders and started to dragged Krystal and Mario to safety*. She would have to come back for the others.

"Alright, you want a piece of me you'll have to come and get some", T.J. taunted. The dragon wasn't dazed anymore and roared at its new opponent.

It rushed at T.J., fangs and talons shown. T.J. wasn't dumb he waited for his chance to strike. The Dragon Shadow bit forward and T.J. blocked it. It was as if time had stopped, the Dragon Shadow was stunned by the force of the pary. It tried to push harder with its teeth against the sword but did not succeed. T.J. sliced his sword forward and sent the Dragon Shadow flying back, but it quickly recovered. T.J. knew he had to end this quickly, because one of two things would happen. The Shadow would call for hundreds of thousands of others or it would figure out how to beat him. T.J. switched to his hammer*.

Sovia was still dragging James, Sonic, and Tristan to where the others were when she witnessed it. The Dragon Shadow had lunged at T.J. and attempted to take him down with his talons. T.J. jumped and attempted to crush it with the massive Smash Hammer. However, the Dragon Shadow's tail had cut him across his stomach. Fresh, warm blood splattered the ground. Sovia shut her eyes at the sight before her, trying to convince herself that the event did not just happen.

T.J. hit the ground and slid backwards, holding his wound. His armor and arms were soaked with his own blood. His vision was blurry and he knew he had already lost too much blood.

"Lucky shot", he grunted. T.J. knew he would have to by some time. He knew he would have to something completely stupid. By now blood was dripping from his mouth. He summoned the Blade of Time, and, despite the unbearable burning in his palms and stomach, completely stopped time. This time the only thing that was frozen was the Shadow.

_That's odd, why am I not frozen too_, she thought. T.J. used a small amount of fire to melt some of the snow. He then used the melted snow to cover his slash. The cut thinned, and the bleeding stopped, as if it were never there.

"That's more like it", T.J. said releasing time from its frozen prison. The Dragon Shadow didn't think about what had happened and went for another pass.

"The same trick won't work twice", T.J. said. This time, instead of jumping over the Shadow, T.J. ducked and waited for the tail to pass. With a quick slash of the Blade of Heroes, the dragons tail was dismembered. The tail disappeared with a puff of black smoke.

"Gywooooaaaaarrrr", the creature roared in pain. T.J. smiled, he knew this battle was almost over. But he had to be careful not to be over convident, the Shadow still had other means of attack.

The Shadow once again rushed T.J., trying to swallow him whole. T.J. saw his chance and jumped into the air, with his hammer in hand. Just as the dragon was in front of him, the Smash Hammer came down upon its head. The Dragon Shadow's body hit the ground and didn't move.

** End**

"Hmm, that was somewhat disappointing, Dragon Shadows usually are harder to take down", T.J. said, turning to Sovia, whom was taking care of the others.

"T.J. how did you heal yourself like that", she asked.

"Well-", T.J. started. The roar behind them confirmed his suspicions, the Shadow was only stunned.

"You've got to be kidding me", T.J. said, turning to see the Dragon Shadow, as well as two Hunter Shadows. The Dragon roared, and fear gripped T.J.'s body, it was calling for backup. All of a sudden billions of Shadows, Meterex, and Primids appeared out of nowhere.

**I can Walk on Water I can Fly by Basshunter**

"T.J.", Sovia said, terrified. T.J. knew he was going to do something he didn't think was possible.

"Sovia, stay behind me and radio evac, I'm about to do something completely insane", T.J. said sternly. When he turned around, Timmy came to. He watched as T.J. flew into the air and put his arms to his sides. The Dragon shot a red ball of energy at him.

"Guys, do you think you can do something", Timmy whispered to his green and pink gloves, out of earshot of Sovia.

"We'll try Timmy", Cosmo and Wanda said together.

"T.J. catch", Timmy yelled to T.J.. He turned and caught a sheild with such skill that he slid it onto his arm in the process. T.J. used it to deflected the attack back a the Shadow. he dropped the sheild and raised his hands above his head, palms flat. A small ball consisting of all of his elements formed above him. The enemies below tried to attck him, but some invisible force stopped them from getting too close to him.

While T.J. charged his attack he thought back to the day on the flight deck.

_Flashback..._

"Everyone, this is T.J. due to a set of recent events the Smash Carrier will now be under Level 3 Lockdown. Everyone is to be in their rooms no later than 9 P.M. I want all patrols roaming the halls 24/7. No one is to travel alone. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope they will change back soon", T.J. said over the call of the intercom.

"What's the big deal, T.J.", Tootie asked him.

"If Tabuu is alive then he has taken over Subspace again, which means he has access to Shadow Bugs. They are what make up the Subspace Army, they can also slip onto this ship. The reason for the security is that Shadow Bugs can morph inot Smash Bros. and other living things", he explained.

_Later that day..._

"T.J., we have a problem", Falco said quickly, out of breath.

"What is it", T.J. said, turning from his consol.

"We've got Shadow Bugs on the outside of the Carrier, they have us trapped, we can't go in and out and they trying to take it over", he said.

T.J. dropped what he was doing and rushed to the front window. Beyond the giant glass, he could tell that Falco was right, there were trillions of Shadow Bugs on the hull of the Carrier. They were multiplying, squirming, and fastening themselves to the exterior.

"How many know", T.J. asked.

"By now, probably everyone", the falcon replied.

"Get my team ready, we can't wait for tomorrow, we're going to that world now", T.J. said.

Now the team was in the hanger, getting gear packed quickly.

"T.J. what's on this world that can help us", Sovia asked.

"The only thing that can stop the Shadow Bugs", T.J. replied.

Before they took off for the world below them, T.J. explained that there was a rare artifact that was the exact opposite of the Subspace Army it could immediately destroy the Subspace Bugs, but they had less than six days before the entire ship was over run, to find it. He then explained the shape and color of it. He also explained that he had only enough power to blast just them out.

Once they landed, they encounter immediate resistance. An entire army of Shadows started to attack. Even though they fought bravely, they were still overwhelmed. Just when they thought they had won, The Shadows used a combined attack and shot it toward the team.

"Join hands", T.J. shouted. Sovia managed to grab T.J.'s, but they couldn't reach the others before the attack struck in betwen them and were separated. She and T.J. flew one way, to another part of the world, Tristan and James went to another and the rest flew to another.

_End flashback..._

As T.J. remembered what they were fighting for he gave everything he had in that ball of energy, which was now as big as earth's moon*, and threww it toward the Shadows. Timmy and Sovia watched in amazement as the attack hurled to the ground. The ball made contact and exploded. The explosion was bigger than that of any supernova. The force that had kept the attackers from getting close to them now stopped the explosion from touching them.

After the dust had settled, T.J. felt pain grip his entire being. His vision again went blurry. He fell from the sky. Landing on his feet T.J. looked over. There were two blurry figures standing upright. He didn't know who they were, he couldn't think clearly. T.J.'s entire world was turned sideways as he fell to the ground. One of the figures screamed his name, which echoed in the back of his head. He could barely hear it over the slow, loud, thudding of his heart. T.J.'s vision went black. And he could no longer hear his heart beat.

** End**

**Facts: 7**

**1. T.J. wouldn't normally sleep with anyone, but all they had was one sleeping bag and Sovia was still recovering from hypothermia.**

**2. When they were separated, T.J. and Sovia were left with little supplies.**

**3. Normally, this wouldn't have happened, but T.J. was tired.**

**4. Most of T.J.'s methods are based upon those of the U.S. military. He will often use words such as evac, A.S.A.P., and base.**

**5. As you can tell, Sovia has already begun to use her strength for other things.**

**6. T.J. had before often "stolen" Amy's hammer for practice.**

**7. When T.J. told the others that a Smash Brother's Final Smash was their strongest attack, he stretched the truth. For some Smash Bros. it is, but for others, there are attacks 1000 times stronger.**


	22. Chapter 21: Recovery

Chapter 21: Recovery

T.J. had been listening to the familiar sound for some time now. He soon decided his curiosity was greater than his pain. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw the ceiling of his house. _His _house. He attempted to say something, but four areas of pain in his chest made him stifle and catch his breath. He started to sit up despite the pain. After the difficult task, he took a look at his bearings. He was in his normal blue T-shirt and brown pants. He had no visible injuries.

"What the...what am I doing home", he asked himself, after realizing he had been snoozing on his living room sofa. He rubbed the soft red velvet. He knew it was his house. After following the simmering sound to his kitchen, he found a brunette cooking merely at his stove and humming a happy tune.

"Sonia? Is that you", he asked. The girl turned around, it was indeed Sonia.

"Yep, who else has a key to your house, silly*", she said.

"If you're here, and I can feel everything, then I must have finally have reached my limits, I'm dead", T.J. said flatly, with a grim tone. He sat in a chair, in his dining room, which was directly across from the kitchen.

"You're not dead, T.J., now why don't we talk about this over breakfast*", Sonia said. T.J. chuckled slightly, she and Speedy would have gotten along well. She set a plate full of food in front of him. Bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles, covered the top of it. He picked up a fork and started to eat, realizing his hunger.

"So, where does it hurt", Sonia asked.

"I think I should be asking the questions here", T.J. replied.

"Fine, but first answer my question", Sonia said.

"My ribs mostly, but my legs and arms hurt too", he said, rubbing his left arm with his right.

"Hmmm, you must've broken them", Sonia said.

"Then how can I can walk", T.J. asked blankly.

"Because, this is a dream, T.J., remember, my powers*", Sonia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, always messing with my dreams", T.J. said with a grin, "but, what about that night...how can you still...", he continued, his voice trailing off.

"Just because I'm dead doesn't mean that I still can't talk to you", Sonia said moving over to him and taking his hand in hers.

"So, I guess...you really did...go to heaven. You belong there", T.J. said, with his eyes tearing up.

"No, silly, I'm not there yet, I still have a purpose here...ooops, look at the time, I'm afraid the time to say farewell is at hand, but don't worry, we'll talk again", Sonia said. Everything started to fade.

"No, wait, Sonia I have to know, what is your purpose, SONIA", he yelled. His vision was now once again blurred. When it focused again, T.J. tried to move, but the searing pain sent through his body made him stop. It was dark and he couldn't see. His right hand was able to move and he reached up with it. It hit a dome-shaped glass, it was then he realized where he was. In one of the critical condition capsules. He started to say the override code, but his chest made him think other wise. Still he soon would get bored and would have to get out anyway.

"Override code 629476", he said over the pain. He heard the hissing of hydrolics as his pain subdued. The glass lifted and slid back. He sat up ignoring the pain, even though it made him grit his teeth. He looked around. He was surprised to see that he wasn't in the critical condition room, but in one of the single rooms that was for privacy and observing a patient. In a chair in the corner of the room was a girl, a pink girl. Amy. _What is she doing here, if anybody, Sovia should be here_, he thought.

She was quietly sleeping in the chair. Her chest moving in and out with each passing breath.

"Amy, what are you doing here", he asked rhetorically. She shook her head and yawned, he had forgotten she was a light sleeper.

"It's about time you woke up", she said stretching her arms and walking over to him.

"Ehhh, Amy, that's really close...what are you doing", T.J. asked nervously, and slowly backing his face away from hers.

"Just a little gift for saving my Sonic", she said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He was lucky it was dark, because his face was pinker than she was. He was grateful that Sovia wasn't there, because...it wouldn't have been pretty*.

He got out of the capsule and his legs collapsed under him.

"T.J., you can't just walk out of here you're hurt", Amy said.

"Then can you turn the lights on and get me a chair", he replied, with a grunt. He pushed himself up as he did as he requested and he took a look at himself. His armor was gone, he was wearing his brown pants, nothing else. His upper body was wrapped in bandages, as was his legs and left arm. He felt his head and it was wrapped to. Sitting in the chair, conjured a thin wall of ice, and a wall of water. The ice was closest to him and the water was farther away.

"What are you doing", Amy asked, cocking her head to the left, slightly.

"With my cryokinesis, I can see through things, to help me see my internal injuries the water will act as a mirror", T.J. explained.

Amy watched as the two walls moved opposite of each other.

"Two broken legs, four broken ribs, one broken arm, and one fractured skull. Nothing too serious, I can get out of here*", he said, getting up, he was used to pain 100 times more painful than what he was experiencing now*.

"Wait, T.J. you're hurt, you can't go anywhere", Amy said, almost pleading for him to stay.

"Watch me", he said sternly.

When the door raised a white-haired girl, was just entering.

"T.J. get back in that capsule, now", she ordered, without so much as a "hello".

"No, I have things to do", he said, pushing passed her. He limped through the hall.

"T.J. you need to rest, you're too injured to leave", Sovia said, with more anger than sadness, she was in charge while he was injured and would not stand for him to injure himself further being stubborn.

"I don't care, I have things to do", he said, repeating his previous statement.

"Sorry, T.J., but this is for your own good", Sovia said. She raced in front of him and he saw black as her fist connected with his face*.

He woke up sometime later and the lights overhead told him he was back in the capsule room and that it was day. A new pain was now occupying his left eye. He once again used the override code and sat up. He was the only one in the room. On a counter, to his left was a bowl of water. It was probably there to help with his swelling.

_Perfect_, he thought. He didn't dare say it, for the pain in his chest was worse now, he must have face planted when Sovia had hit him. Raising his right hand he manipulated the water out of the bowl. Closing his eyes, T.J. concentrated, and the water burst into vapor. It entered his body through his pores and made its way through out his circulatory system. With careful concentration, he made the water heal his wounds from the inside. His fractures started to thin, and his bruises and cuts started to heal. He looked at his left arm after the procedure was complete, they hadn't given him J.E.E.V.E.S. back. He removed the water from his body and dropped it in the sink, next to where he saw the bowl.

He unwrapped his bandages and left the room. Sneaking through the halls*, (he didn't want to be caught until his armor was back on), he quickly made his way to his room. Just as he was about to turn the last corner, he heard talking. Putting his back against the wall, he crept as close as he could to the corner of the wall.

"He'll have to come through here, all of his things are in here", he heard a female voice say.

"Alright, but make sure you don't look away", a male voice replied. T.J. dared to peek around the corner, it was Timmy and Tootie. Sovia must have found out he left and sent everyone to hunt him down. He knew he wouldn't be able to distract their attention empty handed, he trained them too well. He looked around for something to throw, but there was nothing. He didn't bother looking up, since he knew he designed the Carrier without a ventilation system, besides, he wasn't James Bond, and ventilation shafts aren't his direct way of approach. Quietly, he started back down the hall, to the wreck room*. When he got there, he looked for something to use. He soon found what he was looking for, a ping-pong ball.

Now back at the corner, he peeked back around at the two guards, they were facing away from his door, looking straight ahead. He used the ping-pong ball and threw it further down the hall he was currently in, his room was located on an intersecting hall. It flew and hit just what he was hoping, a bell hanging over the door of Cream's room.

"What was that", Timmy asked, turning his head to the sound.

"Probably him, let's go", Tootie said hurrying to where T.J. had thrown the ball. T.J. hurried into a utility closet to his right. His plan worked, Timmy and Tootie rushed after the sound, leaving his room exposed. He hurried around the corner and just as Timmy and Tootie came back around the corner the door closed silently.

He sighed a breath of relief, he was safe now. He found his things on his bed*, with a note.

** Amazing by Janelle**

"A note? Who left me this", he asked himself.

It read:

_Dear T.J.,_

_ If you're reading this you got past everyone. I should have known better than to leave two guards stationed at your room. Hmmmhmmm, I really do love that about you. Tails and I cleaned and shined you're armor. I don't exactly know how you could have lost that much blood, but that's not important, the only thing that is important, is that your safe, my little love-bug*. Well, when you get ready, I'll be on the flight deck or in the hanger. Don't forget to find me._

_ With lots of love, flowers, hearts, hugs, kisses, and affection*,_

_ Your love-bug,_

_ Sovia 3_

_ P.S. I'll probably be on the chat room so, if you want to talk without leaving your room, you know what to do._

T.J. blushed, at her new nicknames, and her closing. He took the note and put it next to his PC. He quickly changed into his battle dress. He looked at his custom made PC* and thought about what Sovia's note had said. He started up his computer, he dusted it off since it hadn't been used since he lived Tootie.

When the desktop finally came up, T.J. dragged the cursor over the "chat icon" and double clicked.

He typed his username and password. The display was somewhat like this.

_Smash Carrier chat and communications. Please login._

_ Username: SmashCarrierLeader_

_ Password: ***************_

_ Available Chats: 1_

_ WhiteHairedAngel*_

T.J. clicked on Sovia's username.

_SmashCarrierLeader: Hello, my love-bug._

_ WhiteHairedAngel: Hmmhmmhmm, thank you for using my new nicknames._

_ SmashCarrierLeader: Where are you, so I can find you easily._

_ WhiteHairedAngel: I'm on the flight deck, see you soon._

_ SmashCarrierLeader: Wait, one more question. Where is J.E.E.V.E.S, he's not here?_

_ WhiteHairedAngel: I thought you would bring him up, if you want him, come and get him. Hmmhmmhmm._

_** End**_

They both logged off and T.J. left. Timmy and Tootie were now gone, probably back on the flight deck.

He got to the flight deck to find Sovia, Timmy, Tootie, Cream, and Vanilla waiting for him.

He was greeted by a hug and kiss from Sovia.

"Welcome back to good health", she said.

Tootie formed a wall of ice in front of him.

"He doesn't have any fractures anymore", she said.

"Wait, you guys don't seem that surprised, what's going on", T.J. asked suspiciously.

"We're not, we know about the things our kinesis powers can do, after Sovia hacked your database*", Timmy said.

"Here, T.J.", Sovia said, handing him J.E.E.V.E.S. T.J. slipped him on his arm.

"Alright, let's-", T.J. started. Their conversation was cut short by a sharp vibration in the ship and the the alarms, which started to sound.

**Facts: 15**

**1. Sonia frequently used childish names and giggle at foolish mistakes, especially if they were made by T.J.**

**2. Sonia loved food and would often eat as Speedy does.**

**3. Sonia discovered her powers before T.J. even started to study his kinesis powers. She had special telepathy and light powers.**

**4. Sovia is a really jealous girl, she can't even stand it when another girl talks to T.J.**

**5. T.J. doesn't know pain, because of the amount he has experienced.**

**6. T.J. has been crushed, slashed, burned, poisoned, and frozen. He shrugs it off as luck, but there seems to be nothing that can take him down. He wonders if it is a forgotten ability of his past.**

**7. When Sovia is concerned about T.J.'s health, a simple black eye is a price to pay to keep him well.**

**8. T.J. is an infiltration expert, and is great at not being seen.**

**9. To keep boredom at its minimum, T.J. installed this room. It has several arcade games, a ping-pong table, air hockey, and more.**

**10. T.J.'s room has a "nuetral" mode for when he is not experiencing a concentrated feeling.**

**11. Sovia had come up with over 50 love names for them.**

**12. When Sovia writes, she loves to show her absolute true vocabulary.**

**13. Most of T.J.'s belongings are hand made by him.**

**14. Of her nicknames, White Haired Angel is Sovia's favorite.**

**15. Sovia is the third best hacker on the Carrier, second bes is T.J. and first best is Tails.**


	23. Chapter 22: Traps and Reinforcements

**All right, I'm back, miss me, no, well, no story for you, hmph. Well, I can't resist my sensation to type so...**

Chapter 22: Traps and Reinforcements

"What in the bloody, blazing, fiery pits of Bowser's basement", T.J. exclaimed. He leapt to the radar. Four very big heat signatures were showing on the outside of the Carrier. One was silver with many black stripes, one was completely black, one was purple and white, and one was blue and red, they were all in the shape of a sting ray.

"I want all pilots in the air, and all of the Carriers guns firing", he shouted into the intercom. He knew he didn't have to say it everyone was probably all ready up.

"You guys get to the F-22's, I have to stay here, I'm still not in any shape to fight*", T.J. told Timmy, Tootie, and Sovia.

Without interjecting, the three followed their orders and warped to the hangers. T.J. opened up the combat console, it was two cylindrical tubes. He put his arms inside it and grabbed the handles within. A headset descended from the ceiling and covered his head, allowing him to see through the Carrier's cannons.

"All pilots be aware, there are four flagships, they look like various enemy types, standby for more Intel", T.J. announced. He opened the main canons' visual sensors and zoomed in, the automatic tracers circled main points on the ships, through T.J.'s H.U.D. confirming his fears.

"Everyone, go to Alert Five! I repeat, Alert Five, don't hold back, we have Eggman, Shadow*, Meterex, and Subspace space destroyers. Do not go near those ships their guns will chew you up", he nearly shouted.

The explosions between the two sides made it hard to see, so everyone switched to thermal H.U.D. After several minutes, the Shadow and Subspace ships started to break off from the fight, Sovia thought they were fleeing the battle and started to radio the news in until T.J. spoke first.

"Two ships are breaking from the rest, they're trying to flank us, everyone is cleared to engage these ships, but only those two, do not try to take on the control ships, or you'll get a missile shoved up your afterburners before you can blink", he said. All fighters disengaged the enemy sentries, and started after the flagships. T.J. switched to the main canons and opened fire*.

"We have to hurry they're almost in a strategic position", Tootie called. She looked around for Timmy's ship, it was no where to be found. Fear gripped her until she heard his voice.

"Everyone, get clear of the Shadow's ship, I've switched to my A-SLAMR**", he called. T.J. had silently ordered him to fly back to the hanger and get T.J.'s Blackbird, which contained the nuke. All of the Carriers forces now engaged the Subspace ship. Timmy had a solid lock.

"Firing", he announced. From underneath the Blackbird, the drone dropped and engaged soaring toward the ship.

The impact was so strong the Smash Carrier rocked*.

"One down, everyone keep it up", Sovia called, with determination.

T.J. was thinking of a way to get rid of the remaining flanker. Then, he got an idea.

"All right, everyone, I want you to take down the enemies' fighters, get the path cleared for cruise missiles", he said, switching to the on board missile silos*. Everyone followed his orders and he released the attack. Forty heavily armored warheads shot toward the Subspace ship. They hit in four fuel reserves and they started to overload.

"That things about to go up in flames, get away from it NOW", T.J. shouted. Sovia was just inside the blast radius when it happened. The explosion, caught her F-22 and she started to spin out of control.

"I got caught in the blast, I lost control of my bird*", she said, panicked. She desperately tried to level it out, jerking the joy stick in different directions. She soon just jerked it hard right, and her gunship, spun in a negative g reversed spin. Pulling the joystick hard, her ship stabilized.

"Sovia, you drifted into the enemy fleets gun sights, HIT YOUR AFTERBURNERS", she heard Samus shout. Without hesitation, Sovia pulled her throttle all the way back and in two seconds was going Mach six*. She ripped past the F.S.'s* and turned back around to regroup.

"I'm fine now", she called.

T.J. had managed to move the Smash Carrier to a more strategic location, but something was off, the enemies fighters were withdrawing.

"They're retreating, yeah, we won", Timmy called.

_There's no way, they're retreating this early. What are they up to, _T.J. thought. He concentrated on the ships they were drawing nearer, and they were connecting, that's when it hit him, they were going to use a combo attack.

"All pilots, they're not retreating, they're getting their fighters out of the way of a super weapon, everyone get behind the Carrier", he said, pushing a button on his left handle. The Carrier's front, lower hull split in half, separated, and a gigantic canon raised out. _Please let this work_, he prayed. Both weapons began to charge up, but the enemies' was quicker, it was now at full capacity.

"Sweet Merry Mother Peace", T.J. gasped slowly. The giant cannon was about to release its payload when a yellow, lightning quick laser blast shot through the Meterex ship. It started to go up in flames. Everyone looked in the direction of the blast. A very large ship flew by. It was about one-fourth as big as the Carrier, which was huge considering the Carrier was about 72 cubic miles. It had crossing bat like wings and the outside of the bridge looked like the mask of a medieval knight.

"REINFORCEMENTS", cried a very happy Fox.

"All pilots are cleared to re-engage... ... ...wait, they're turning and running, everyone get back to the Carrier", T.J. said. He aborted the cannon and returned all controls to normal.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"All right, everyone good job, I've contacted Meta Knight, we'll meet up tomorrow seven sharp*", T.J. explained. Everyone that was in the fight was now in the briefing room. The light that fell on them was dark blue, almost purple and most of the furniture was covered in blue velvet. T.J. was standing behind a large green holographic screen it was clear, except for the green grid* running through it.

"What now", Timmy asked, bored out of his mind, he hated debriefings. He was keeping his green watch to his side so no one would hear it snoring. Tootie was silently asleep next to him, her head on his shoulder. Sovia wasn't thinking of anything, but how much she wanted to hug the life out of her boyfriend.

"We get some sleep and recover", T.J. answered.

"Now that we've

_One hour later..._

"Okay, you guys, question time", T.J. announced. They were all back on the F.D. (flight deck, remember that).

"This late", Timmy complained. He was holding a still sleeping Tootie, whom was holding onto his neck in her sleep. The lights were dimmed signaling the time of night.

"Yes, this late, but I don't have many, first, how did you managed to use the Seal of Light*", he replied.

"We didn't, Tristan and James did, they had trouble at first, but they figured it out", Sovia yawned.

"Okay, that explains why they're in the infirmary, second why did you hack my main terminal, it was locked for a reason", T.J. went on.

"Because you were in critical condition, T.J., you're our leader we can't afford to lose you, besides, where would I be if my T.J. was gone", Sovia replied, hugging T.J. around the waist*.

"That's all of my questions for now, you guys go get some sleep", T.J. said. Timmy yawned and warped Tootie and himself out.

"Wait, T.J., why was that terminal locked", Sovia asked, not letting go.

"Because, if you try to use advanced kinesis now, you'll die", T.J. said.

Without replying, Sovia hugged him goodnight, kissed him, and warped to her room.

"This is Captain's log 0025, it's been a while since my last entry, but I have discovered important Intel about the wolf boys. I have no doubt in my mind that they are directly connected to my past, only me and Sonia know how to use the Seal of Light. Either they have telepathy or they knew by heart. This is my report for today. T.J. signing out", he said and finished with a yawn, before leaving for bed.

**Well, that should do for the delay before I kill myself on 2,000 word chapters. Glad to be back. Oh, this is an advisory, for now on, I will only write when I get reviews. I don't care if it is just one that says "Hi", it doesn't matter, but I don't think I will have problems with this story. So remember, you no review, I no write.**

****I own nothing from Heatseeker**

**Facts: 12**

**1. T.J. had wasted way to much stamina healing himself, to even think about flying, his concentration would be off and it wouldn't end well.**

**2. The Shadows have a wide variety of weapons. I'm thinking of posting a big summary about their army on my profile, look out for the update.**

**3. In case T.J. can't fly, he has a console that will allow him to still pack a punch through the Carrier's defenses, sort of like a periscope with guns.**

**4. T.J. had modified the original drone to carry two fifty megaton nuclear warheads, weight doesn't matter in space.**

**5. These silos are rarely used, but can release a firestorm of cruise missiles.**

**6. When you know T.J. for a few years, some of his terminology rubs off.**

**7. T.J. had also modified, the afterburners on several aircraft, enabling them to go faster.**

**8. Short for flagships.**

**9. T.J. doesn't always use military terms.**

**10. Much of the Carrier's interior was designed to mimic that of a battleship's.**

**11. This seal is native to T.J.'s world, only he and Sonia had discovered its secrets.**

**12. T.J. had moved a few couches onto the F.D. to make more sitting room, allowing Sovia to do this.**


	24. Chapter 23: Newcomers

**Hey everybody, sorry, school got me this time, but this week is nothing but updates.**

Chapter 23: Newcomers

_Someone's dream..._

_ Where am I now, _he thought. He took his bearings and quickly recognized where he was. _What am I doing back on Mobius_. He decided to sit on a rock and wait for something to happen. After a few minutes, a shadow fell over him. Looking back he froze with fear...

_Meanwhile..._

Sovia turned her sleep. If she was asleep. Anxiety was killing her; she wanted to meet the newcomers very badly. She sat up. Deciding she wasn't going to get any sleep, she left her room. She had installed a glowing light on A.N.N.I.C.A. so she could see at night; visibility was severely restricted after the lights were dim, almost like a hospital after dark. She wanted to check out the notice board. It was empty, except for the precautionary notices for everyone on board. She headed to the flight deck, hoping that someone would be there. But, being that it was nearly midnight, the probability of that was anywhere between slim and knell. Surprisingly, Tails was in the pilot's seat*. When she approached him, she saw why, and silently giggled*. Tails was peacefully snoozing, his hands still on the controls. She shook him lightly, but he didn't stir.

"Tails, Tails wake up", she said, shaking him. She couldn't shout, because the walls in the Carrier were very thin, in case communications went out.

So instead of trying any further, she picked the fox up and carried him down the hall, luckily, his room was almost right next to the flight deck. Sovia had never been in Tails' room and was surprised to see that it was like a workshop, with a hammock. She placed him in his hammock, covered him with a blanket, and, kissed him on the forehead*. She giggled at how silly she was. She walked back to the flight deck. This time T.J. was there, running a test of some kind.

"How long have you been here", she asked.

"Not long, I just came from the laser cannons' main firing grid, to see if there was any damage, I doing some calibrations tests now", he replied. He was not in his armor anymore, but in his completely camouflaged pajamas. She was wearing her favorite night gown, it was completely white with a stripe going around the center* and stopped at her ankles.

"Can't sleep either", she asked.

"Not until I know everyone on board is safe*", he said. They heard the hydraulics of the door opened behind them. They turned and saw a pale Timmy, with a terrified look on his face.

"Timmy are you alright", T.J. said quickly, jumping up to examine the boy.

"T.J., I need to talk to you", he whispered, barely audible. T.J. nodded toward Sovia and she left the room.

"What's going on Timmy, you look sick and scared", T.J. said, putting his hand on Timmy's forehead.

"No, just scared, I had the worst dream ever", Timmy replied sitting in a chair.

"Can't you talk to Cosmo and Wanda about that", T.J. asked.

"It's not just the dream, it's when I woke up", he said. T.J. sat opposite of him.

"Tell me everything", T.J. said, not looking forward to the outcome.

"Well, it started out as me on Mobius, or, what looked like Mobius. I decided to sit on a rock and wait for something to happen. That's when", Timmy started, before he shuddered at the thought of what was troubling him, "that's when the shadow fell over me. It was shaped like you, but it was black, with red eyes. I tried to run, but it just kept appearing behind me. When I thought I out ran it, I stopped. It poofed in front of me from a black cloud. Then, its hands shot out and grabbed my throat. You can guess the rest."

T.J. couldn't move, he was paralyzed with fear.

"What about when you woke up", T.J. said, hiding his fear.

"I thought, for a second, it was at my bed side…", he replied.

"All right, Timmy, go back to sleep if you can, or better yet, get to the simulator, I'll program what you saw into it and you can destroy-", he started.

"NO! I'll try to just forget about it", Timmy interjected, quickly.

"Okay, get back to bed, or go clear your head", T.J. proposed.

"I'll try", he said, leaving.

As he left, Sovia entered.

"Why did he yell", she asked.

"Nothing important, but I'm glad you came in, there are some questions I need to ask", he replied, at the same time, sparing her a bone chilling story.

"Shoot", she asked.

"Where is the Seal of Light now", he asked.

"Oh, well, it…when James and Tristan used it, it sort of, turned into dust", Sovia replied.

"Where are the remains?"

"In a jar, I think in the lab*."

"Okay, I haven't seen Krystal, Mario, James, Tristan, or Sonic around, where are they", he asked, turning back to his monitor.

"Tristan and James are looking after the others. That fight with the Dragon Shadow left them badly injured", Sovia explained.

"Then why are Timmy and Tootie still up and conscious", he asked, pulling up a very complicated looking screen.

"They weren't as injured as the others. The strike that knocked them unconscious was just a stunning move", she said. By now she was trying to figure out just what he was doing.

"T.J., you said that you were doing calibrations tests, that doesn't look like a calibrations testing screen to me", she said.

"It's not, I'm going to upgrade the Carrier", he said. Just after he did, a machine came from the ceiling. It had two tubes, connected to many wires and lights.

"What is that", she asked.

"It doesn't really have a name, but when I put my arms into these tubes", he said, demonstrating his words, "I can use my power to make corrections and improvements to the Carrier's systems."

With his hands inside of the two tubes, he closed his eyes, as if expecting pain. Most of the wires were actually small, rubber hoses, and as T.J.'s power started to feed through them, sections of them glowed and moved up into the ceiling. The process started slowly, but picked up, and the light moved through the hoses faster, indicating that T.J. was increasing his power into the valves his arms was in.

He now looked like he was in a great amount of pain.

"T.J. are you okay", Sovia asked, as he started to grunt and grit his teeth.

"Arrggghhhh", was all he could reply. The process was speeding up quickly, and Sovia hoped that it would be over soon. A noise that Sovia hadn't noticed before was getting louder, like the sound of a C-130's engine turbines were steadily heating up.

Just as it started to get at its fastest, it started to slow.

When the machine rose back into the ceiling, and T.J.'s arms left the valves, he dropped to his knees, gasping heavily.

"T.J. are you all right", Sovia asked, dropping next to him. He could only nod, for the next few minutes were spent by T.J. gasping for air. When he finally recovered, he pointed to the front window and, with a smile, said, "Go have a look."

Sovia walked to the window, and was amazed at what she saw. The Carrier's hull was moving, rearranging itself. The S.A.M.S. and cannons lined up on both sides of the ship, in the shape of a "V", from the nose of the Carrier backward. The three main cannons rose up, and moved from being lined up from one in front of the other, to side by side. The wings split and were no longer crossed at the back. Two of them moved to the center of the Carrier, so that they ran horizontally. The remaining two folded into two "V"'s and stretched to fit their former length. Vibrations could be felt on the Flight Deck, and Sovia saw that it was stretching upwards, and backwards, giving a run way for the gunships to leave the Carrier out of the front, rather than the sides.

After it was over, Sovia looked back at T.J., who was now on one hand, clutching his chest.

"T.J., are-", she started.

"I'm fine, I don't just think I will be able to stand for a while, can you help me get to my room", he interjected.

"Sure thing", she said with a smile that said "I should kill you for scaring me like that".

She knelt down and he put his left arm around her shoulders. She stood him up and helped him walk to his room*. When they got there she helped him onto his bed. He lay down and she kissed his forehead.

"Remind you of Tails, Sovia", he said with a smile.

"How did-", she started, turning red.

"Telepathy, enough said", he interrupted.

"Do you just read everyone's mind for the fun of it", she asked.

"No, that's invasion of their space, you just so happen to be thinking really hard about it that it was audible to me whether I liked it or not", he replied. She playfully punched his arm, they both said their goodbyes, and she left, now realizing how tired she was. She yawned as she started to descend to her room through the elevator. She wondered how the Carrier's interior could remain the same. She decided she was going to ask T.J. in the morning.

_The next morning…_

Everyone woke up with the eagerness to meet new friends and see old ones. When the Halberd docked with the Carrier, everyone got more than they expected. Not only was there the three original Smash Bros. that T.J. explained should be on board, but there were eleven more.

"Wow, Meta Knight, I didn't expect that you would be able to get to this many in two weeks", T.J. said, speaking to a short, round character.

"I didn't expect you to upgrade your ship over night", he replied.

"Yeah, why did you do that", Tails asked.

_One explanation later…_

By now everyone was introduced**, and was starting to disappear within the ship. T.J. had been the first to leave; he said he was going to get something ready.

"I need all captains to the briefing room, it's urgent", T.J. announced over the intercom.

Without hesitations everyone that was in charge of a ship or crew left.

"Everyone, I think it's time to assemble the fleet", T.J. said to the Smash Bros. before him. Tails, Fox, Samus, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon were there.

"I agree, but we don't have enough ships for it", Fox said.

"Yes, we do, I took the liberty of repairing the Great Fox for you and implanted a beacon on it and Samus' starship, they're on their way now", T.J. replied.

"That's still not the six we need", Samus implied.

"That's why the Blue Typhoon is in the hanger. Tails, I hope you're ready to become a Fleet Captain, because we need a sixth ship and you have the only one at the moment", T.J. said.

"What about the Master Emerald, without it won't your power levels dropped dramatically", Tails said.

"That's something we have to cope with, we can't risk another ambush", T.J. explained.

"May I make a suggestion", Meta Knight said.

"You don't mean you have it", T.J. said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Yes, I thought it may come in handy", the Star Warrior replied.

"Great, it's settled, when the two flagships get here we take positions, I want at least two Smash Bros. at each ship*", he said.

_Forty-Five minutes later…_

All of the ships were in a diamond-like formation, with the Smash Carrier in the middle. T.J., Timmy, Tootie, and Sovia were headed to the core; T.J. had a blue and white spiral-striped shaft with a star at the end, a.k.a., a Star Rod.

"T.J., there are lots of those in the room with the Heart Containers, what makes this one any different", Tootie asked.

"This is the real thing, this has the power of two Master Emeralds, enabling us to Mass Jump to different world more quickly, it also has the power to allow me to turn on the Smash Generator, that will keep everyone from getting injured, I'll explain later", T.J. explained. They were at the core now, but instead of entering the door marked "Emerald Shrine", they entered a door marked "Fountain of Dreams", in side was a giant fountain with silver water flowing over the top and disappearing as mist*. T.J. placed it in the center, and it glowed brightly.

They walked back, ready to find the remaining Smash Bros.

****The Smash Bros. that were introduced were Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas, Pichu, Pikachu, Lucario, Captain Falcon, Kirby, DeeDeeDee, Pit, Pokemon Trainer, and Jigglypuff.**

**Almost at the best parts.**

**Facts: 9**

**Ever since Tails had taken interest in the Carrier, T.J. gave him the opportunity to pilot it as long as he liked.**

**Sovia finds many things funny, and will giggle for what seems like no reason.**

**Sovia is very motherly and will take care of anything she thinks that needs it, she will do many things that are done by women twice her age. She considers everyone on board family and treats them as such.**

**What about this doesn't surprise you?**

**T.J.'s number 1 concern is everyone's safety. He will even give his life for the sake of another.**

**When T.J. emptied his lab back at Dimmsdale, he tried to make the Carrier as much like home as possible.**

**Sovia will do anything for T.J. especially if it means being close to him.**

**T.J. was concerned of about Primids getting into the other ships and wanted security on them.**

**T.J. duplicated the Fountain of Dreams to harness the energy better.**


	25. Chapter 24: Yoshi's Island

**I can't believe you didn't catch it in the last two chapters. I didn't do something to test you. I did it in this chapter though, what did I not do?**

Chapter 24: Yoshi's Island

**Location: Unknown**

"Sir, the Smash Bros. have entered the Aura System", a Shadow that looked like an over-sized Elite Shadow reported.

"Good, they're falling right into our hands", a Shadow with the shape of T.J. replied.

"Shall I send Squadron One to intercept them", the first Shadow inquired.

"No, not yet, I want you to ready a Messenger, and get Galtreo ready to leave. Do not fail me, Vancave", the T.J. Shadow aswered.

"Yes, My Lord", Vancave said, standing up from his long bow. He turned and left out of the dark room.

The T.J. Shadow turned to a glowing red orb. It showed T.J. battling a group of Shadows.

"Soon, Trenton, we will meet again, and the fate of the universe will be decided. Hmmhmmhmmhmm, hahahahahahaha!"

_Back at the Carrier..._

"...I hope you all have a good time while you get here. Sovia, please behave yourself", a holographic T.J. pronounced. He had left everyone alone again to clear a place for the Carrier to land on the next world.

"What world would have enough space to land on", Tootie asked, downloading the transmission into the archives.

"Coordinates indicate that T.J. has gone to Yoshi's Island, a large world full of jungles and oceans, data suggests that he will secure an area to land in one of the oceans", T.K. replied.

"How far away is it, T.K.", Sovia put forth.

"Approximately, 400,000 Astronautical Units*", she responded.

"Perfect, A.N.N.I.C.A., engage the Mass Jump relay", Sovia rendered.

"I'm sorry, but T.J. has a few security firewalls, with encrypted security codes, I cannot bypass them", the computer declared.

"Then I will, bring me to the first firewall", Sovia said to her wrist, walking out.

"What do we do now", Timmy asked, taking the controls*, "and why did T.J. leave again?"

"Maybe he thinks we can handle whatever comes our way", Tails called over the radio.

"Maybe."

_Meanwhile..._

**Hero by Skillet**

"TAKE THAT", T.J. yelled, firing a beam of fire at a few Elite Shadows. Four more tried to take him from behind. He quickly turned and slashed them with his sword, and they flew down into the ocean below. T.J. was in the open, miles from land. He was using his Aerokinesis ability to fly.

The sky went black, and T.J. looked up to see hundreds of Elite Shadows coming down at him.

_Will, they ever learn_, T.J. thought. He dived beneath the water, with all of the Shadows on his tail. Using Hydrokinesis, he propelled himself through and out of the water. After he got out, he electrocuted all of the Shadows with Electrokinesis.

"Now all have to do, is wait", T.J. said to himself.

**End**

_Back with the others..._

"Okay, last firewall", Sovia declared.

She typed "Light prevails over all" into the computer.

"Firewall bypassed, opening the Mass Jump relay, coordinates: System: Aura, Sector: 49, Destination: Yoshi's Island", A.N.N.I.C.A. announced.

** Ignition by Toby Mac**

"Okay, everyone, get ready to jump", Timmy called to the other captains.

Blue lighting started to spark from the Carrier, it surrounded the entire fleet and without no warning at all, the entire fleet jump to warp speed in an instant.

** Pause the song.**

_Yoshi's Island..._

"Right on time", T.J. stated to himself, looking at J.E.E.V.E.S. He looked up to the massive ship coming down from above the atmosphere

All of the ships came down, but only the Carrier landed in the water.

T.J. got on board and went to the Flight Deck. Sovia hugged him from behind, and kissed him on the cheek*.

"Hey, guys, we don't have time to waste, get the Skiff Ready", he said.

_Three hours later..._

"Okay, Amy and I are going to go get Yoshi, it will be quicker since we both have hammers", T.J. announced. Everyone was on a beach, setting up camp.

"Are you sure you'll be okay", Sovia asked, not wanting him to go with another girl.

"Yes, Amy le-", he started, something had caught his eye. A small, lone Shadow was coming toward them.

Sovia readied her bow.

"No, Sovia, that's a messenger Shadow, they don't fight", T.J. said, almost screeching lightly grabbing her arm.

"All right", she uneasily replied. He let go of her arm and looked back at the Shadow.

"I was sent to warn that Galtreo is coming after you", the thin Shadow stated.

"Tell whoever sent you I said thanks, and do you know when he will get here", T.J. replied.

The Shadow shook its head flew into the distance.

"Who's Galtreo", Tootie asked.

"Beats me", T.J. answered, "all right Amy we have to go."

"Right", she agreed. They left into the jungle and eventually found a clearing.

**Resume the song**

Awaited them was a robot. It stood on one wheel, it had two bodies back to back, one with blades for hands, and a blade protruding from its head. The other had cannons for arms and a cannon protruding from its head.

"Duon", T.J. said, darkly.

"Run or fight", Amy .

T.J. thought for a minute.

"Run or fight", Amy queried, almost shrieking as the robot charged them.

"Fight, definitely fight", T.J. yelled as he pushed Amy out of the way of Duon.

T.J. got up and pulled Amy up.

"Any tips", she inquired.

"Yeah, stay close to it, it's more dangerous at a distance", he responded.

"How", she questioned. She got her answer when Duon put all four of its arms on the ground and rocketed into the air. Once again, T.J. pushed Amy out of the way. It landed where they were, sending a shockwave through the ground.

"Amy, double trouble*", T.J. suggested.

"Got it", she replied. T.J. took her hand and threw her nearly straight up. He ran at Duon, hammer drawn. He rushed at it and hit it into the air. While it was soaring up, Amy was going down. She had the Piko Piko Hammer above her head and she brought it down on Duon. It flew down and T.J. smashed it with the Smash Hammer and it flew against a tree. Shadow Bugs poured from it and it started to shrink in size.

**End**

T.J. had his hammer over his shoulder and Amy landed on the it.

"That's it", Amy said, hopping down.

"It shouldn't have been", T.J. suspiciously stated. Duon had by now lost all of its Shadow Bugs and was now completely gone.

"Whoever's doing this to us has definitely done his homework", T.J. said, expecting to see Mr. Game and Watch emerge from the mass of Shadow Bugs.

"Let's go", he instructed.

_At the beach..._

"I hope they get back soon", Vanilla said, looking toward the darkening sky, "it's going to be dark soon."

"Trust me, with Amy, T.J.'s the safest person on this island", Tails joked. Everyone was just waiting for T.J. and Sovia to get back. The camp was set up. It was the standard camp, with tents and other things. The camp was cloaked with a force fielded cloaking array.

"Maybe, we should get started on dinner", Ike suggested.

"Good idea", Krystal agreed*.

"Boiu", Kirby said, putting on a chef's hat.

_Meanwhile..._

"Okay, let's get back", Amy said. She and T.J. had found Yoshi and were now heading back.

"Yoshi", Yoshi called, pointing to their left. There was something big coming. Quickly, T.J. quickly picked up Amy and sat her on Yoshi's back.

"T.J. what are-", she asked, without completing her question.

"There's no time for questions get back to camp, I'll be right behind you", T.J. shouted, cutting her off.

Yoshi was gone in an instant, taking Amy to the beach. When they got halfway there Amy gasped, there was a Dragon Shadow waiting for them.

"Uh-oh", she gasped.

** Savior by Skillet**

Yoshi stopped and was ready for a fight. The Shadow struck, only to be hit with Amy's hammer. It was sent flying, but it shot back toward them, and flung an attack at them. Amy deflected it with her hammer, and so did the Dragon Shadow. Amy was hit, but wasn't injured. _Great, this thing is going to KO me with another attack like that, _she thought. That one attack brought her damage counter to 150%*. She got up. Beside her Yoshi was trophiefied. She touched the base of his trophy and after the flash of light, he was ready to fight again. The Dragon Shadow charged another attack, but this one was bigger. It shot at them and they were both KO'd instantly. Other Shadows attempted to collect their trophies. A flash of fire prevented their attempts. Looking over, they saw an Alaskan Husky, growling. It was the original colors, black, gray, and white. It was completely black, except for a white belly and gray feet. Its tail had a white tip. The Shadows flew after it. When they were in striking range, the dog blasted them with a fire ball. The Dragon Shadow started after it, only to be blown away by a blue beam of light from the Husky's mouth.

** End**

From the brush came Sovia, Timmy, Tootie, James, and Sonic. They looked at the dog and then at the trophiefied fighters. Sovia raised her bow, the Husky filled its mouth with fire and shot it toward them, the flames flew above them and destroyed a few Shadows. They looked back at the Husky. It was sitting down, with its tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"T.J.", Sovia gasped, bewildered and somewhat terrified.

**Well, what did you think and please review. Did you catch it?**

**Facts:**

**1. All of the C.O.M.S have personalities, except when it comes to data and things like that.**

**2. Timmy was appointed to the backup pilot of the Carrier because he is the only other one that could fly it and because Tails was on the Blue Typhoon**

**3. Sovia had developed a new habit, since she quit squeezing T.J. like a car compressor, she now sneaks up behind him and hugs him from behind.**

**4. Before they got to Yoshi's Island, Amy and T.J. spent time in the simulator coming up with dual moves.**

**5. When T.J. engaged the Smash Generator, everyone's wounds healed up and they became uninjured.**

**6. This is the biggest effect of the Smash Generator.**


	26. Sonia's Tests and an Unexpected Visitor

**T.J.: Hey everyone! It's me T.J.!**

**Sovia: And me, Sovia!**

**T.J.: We're filling in for MegaTJ.**

**Sovia: He's sick. But, that won't keep him from updating our story!**

**T.J.: So, until he recovers, we'll be handling the story and author's notes.**

**Sovia: We will NOT, however, hold on, I made a list. We won't be telling the story in our perspectives. We won't be signing autographs. We won't answer dumb fan questions. We WILL answer fan questions that make sense. We WILL respond to how pretty I am.**

**T.J.: Sovia, these readers have come for a story.**

**Sovia: So let's give them one!**

**Sonia: All right!**

**T.J.: Wait! MegaTJ has told me to tell you that there are very sad parts in this chapter, expect tears. Now, enjoy our story.**

Chapter 25: Sonia's Tests and an Unexpected Visitor

"What do you mean", T.J. asked, looking at the self-proclaimed Dream Chronicler before him. He was in the middle of a field, in the middle of the night. Snow blanketed the ground. The full-moon above him brought howls from afar.

"Transformed T.J., you're getting closer to your destiny, but your progress isn't moving fast enough", the Chronicler replied, sadly. The brown haired maiden turned around, intertwined her hands and put them in front of her face, as if she were praying.

"How do I speed it up", he queried, desperate for answers.

"I...have come up with a few solutions...but...", she answered, unsure if she should tell him.

"But", T.J. echoed.

"These solutions may expand your power past your current capacity to fast, they could...", she struggled.

"What, tell me", he nearly commanded.

"Kill you", she finished, sadly.

"That's a small price we may have to pay", T.J. said, completely uncaring about himself.

**Draw the Line by Cascada**

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT, THIS IS YOUR LIFE, AND IF YOU GO, THEN THE UNIVERSE GOES", the Chronicler screamed, with tears in her eyes. She was even trembling. The girl couldn't stand his "I don't matter" attitude sometimes. T.J. couldn't see that he had to live for everyone's survival. He jumps at every moment to throw himself in front of the swinging scythe of death, to protect the life of another, whether friend or foe. That was his fatal weakness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sonia", T.J. apologized, looking down. He reached for her arm, but she pulled away, sobbing.

"No, go away", she rejected. After T.J. tried again, she ran, faster than she had ever run in her life, when she was alive, and faster than she had ever run in the World of the Wandering*. She was out of sight, before T.J. could react.

After he recovered from the shock, T.J. started looking for her. _If this is the field back home, then I know where she is,_ he thought. He walked in the direction she had fled, and continued straight. Just as he thought, he found Sonia perched on the edge of a cliff, sniveling, while looking out over an ocean.

He silently moved to her side. She didn't even notice. Her crying was deep, and hard. T.J. looked at the moon's gigantic reflection on the glassy surface of the water*.

He sighed, making Sonia jump.

"Didn't I-I tell you to-", she sniveled, wiping tears away.

"I know, but I need to know something, Sonia", T.J. interjected.

"What", she responded, still spilling tears.

"Why did you run away", he asked, his hands behind his back.

"B-B-Because I love you", she stammered.

"Uh-huh", T.J. replied.

"Ever since my death, you've developed the fear of losing your friends, throwing your self in front every attack that comes their way. I want you to be happy, instead, you're paranoid, afraid of the worst. That night should have made you smarter, T.J., it should have taught you that some things just were meant to happen. You refuse to see that, my wishes were for you to protect your friends, but I wanted you to stay safe too. Getting yourself killed over something that would have been minor wouldn't have helped anyone", she explained to the ground.

T.J. didn't know whether to get angry, or to agree with her. She had a point, he was too blind with the fear of losing his friends, that he hadn't seen what he was doing.

"Please, promise me, if I show you the solutions to our problems, that you won't push yourself too hard. You don't need to die, not just for me, but for Sovia* and the rest of your friends", she requested, looking at him now.

"I...I promise*", he promised, sincerely.

**End**

_Meanwhile in the real world..._

_**12:00**__*_

A lone figure was wandering through the Smash Carrier. Her body was see-through. She wasn't your typical ghost. She didn't possess eerie white skin, with a pointed tail. She was almost perfectly normal, with two, two feet arms, etc. She glowed, with a silvery-white aura that gave off a slight chill, despite her warm expression. Her long, blue hair silently swayed behind her. Her dark solid blue kimono moved with her steps, perfectly in rhythm. The poltergeist remained silent, for she did not want to disturb the sleeping warriors on board.

Little did the ghost know, that there was still a person awake. The white haired teenager was walking toward her on an adjoining hallway. Sovia did not notice the drop in temperature as she neared the visitor, she was too busy with the objects in her hands. A T.J. plushie*, which was hand crafted by herself, and a Sovia plushie*, also made by her. She was putting the finishing touches on the Sovia plushie. Only when she saw the eerie glow did she look up. It was coming from the farside of the adjacent hallway in front of her. Sovia creeped closer and closer until the source came into view. She gasped. Her eyes wide with fright and shock, she was petrified*.

The ghost looked at her for a moment, her oak brown eyes studying her. After the ghost had looked at her, she looked down at what Sovia was holding, and smiled warmly. The ghost continued on, as if she had not even seen Sovia. Deciding that her mysterious guest was a friend, Sovia followed her. The ghost's pace was slow, and silent. Sovia followed the ghost, staying seven feet behind. Every few moments or so, the ghost would look back at Sovia and flash that warm smile.

Sovia's first thought was that it was Sonia, but remembered that T.J. had said Sonia looked just like her. Gathering her courage Sovia made her way past the wandering guest to get a good look at her face. The ghost stood over her by about six inches. She continued looking ahead as Sovia walked backwards in front of her. _Just who is this, _she thought. First, Sovia studied the spirit's eyes. She recognized something in them she couldn't place at the moment. The phantom's bangs hovered above her eyes. Sovia went back to her eyes, that's when she stopped walking, she recognized those eyes. Only when the ghost walked through her, did she recover from shock. _Those eyes, they look just like...but how...only...could this spirit be...,_ she stuttered within herself. She didn't even notice how cold the phantom's touch was.

She turned to face the glowing figure again. She wasn't heading to T.J.'s room. Instead of turning the corner, the ghost pressed a button to call the elevator. When the elevator arrived, the ghost entered, turned around and gestured for Sovia to follow. Sovia was left in her spot, twenty feet from the elevator. She nodded her head and ran there, slowing down to a walk when she arrived at her stop. The doors closed behind her. The phantom lifted a hand and pushed 198*. The button glowed, and immediately, the elevator moved. Since they were on the sixtieth floor the elevator moved with a very quick speed.

"Where are we going", Sovia asked quietly. Her guest just looked at her, not saying a word.

They both returned their gaze to the elevator's floor display, which was rapidly changing. The elevator soon rocked, indicating it was slowing to a stop. The doors opened and they both stepped out. Taking the lead, the spirit continued straight, down the hall, with Sovia tailing behind. After a few minutes, the ghost stopped. Sovia didn't notice until she walked right through her. Sovia shivered at the sudden cold. She looked around. They appeared to be at the Terminal Junction*, or where the Terminal Junction should have been. Sovia looked at the door the glowing figure was facing. With a moment's hesitation, the spirit entered the room. _Why would she hesitate, what could be in there_, Sovia thought, keeping her surroundings quiet. She followed close behind. She gasped when she saw, T.J. in a hammock, soundly asleep. Looking up, she saw the darkness of space, through a skylight*. The ghost was standing over T.J. She ran her cold, illuminized hand over his face.

_It's been too long, Trenton, look how much you've grown. You look just like I thought you would, you're starting to look just like him. My, my, it's hard to believe you were once knee high, clinging to my legs as everyone walked by. I still remember that one day, when you first met Sonia. You thought you were in the presence of an angel, you even picked daisies to give her, _she thought, with closed eyes. She opened them moments later, she took the time to tuck T.J. in, and remove the bandana from his head. She turned around to face Sovia.

"You must be Sovia, Sonia has told me everything she knows about you", the ghost said. Her voice was delicate, but firm. Sovia just nodded, stunned.

"Your love for Trenton is greater than mine, I hope you will cherish every moment with him, as I had done", she went on. Again, Sovia nodded. The ghost walked up to her and kneeled down. She put her hand on Sovia's shoulder.

"I have a message I want you to relay to Trenton, when you feel the time is right", the ghost explained, her voice somewhat echoing.

"Y-Yes", Sovia stammered, "w...what is it?"

"Power is not an item to have, but a bless placed upon whomever is responsible to wield it, wisdom is a power unlike any other, giving the user ability to unlock mysteries, courage is a sacred emotion, shared by many, but used by few, courage is the ultimate strength, for without it, power and wisdom are nothing but the essence of souls", the ghost passed on. Sovia couldn't speak. The ghost stood back up, and faced T.J. again. Sovia walked with her. They were both by T.J.'s hammock's side.

"Take care...my son", the ghost whispered.

"You're...", Sovia gasped, spinning around. The spirit was no longer there, she had gone.

_Back in the Dream..._

"Arrrgh", T.J. yelped, as fire stung him badly. He was fighting Sonia, with nothing but his bare hands. She had all of his powers and more*.

"Remember, T.J., this test* is made to help you achieve a greater endurance, now, CHARGE ME", she shouted. He ran at her, with his arms out in front. The fire burned, but it didn't leave a mark on him. All he had to do was touch Sonia, and his suffering would stop. The heat of the fire increased, and T.J. was finding it hard to handle, but if he showed any kind of struggle, Sonia would stop the test, and he would have to try again some other time. He kept walking forward, with his arms now outstretched, he didn't stop until he felt the soft skin of Sonia's wrists. The fire stopped instantly.

"Well done, T.J., you've past test one", Sonia congratulated.

"Let's start test two", he stated.

"Sorry, T.J., but, it's morning", she replied, before fading from view.

T.J.'s eyes slowly opened, greeting the new day. He felt something in his arms, when he saw what it was he smiled.

_Sovia, _he thought.

**T.J.: Wow, what an emotional chapter.**

**Sovia: I'll say, I'm still wiping away tears.**

**T.J.: MegaTJ says, he loves you all, and that there is another poll on his profile, he says it is probably the most important one he will post.**

**Sovia: Ooh, I wonder what it's about.**

**T.J.: Anyway, remember to review.**

**Sovia: And remember, we will answer any questions you have about us. Please address which of us you want to ask the question to.**

**Sonia: Bye everyone!**

**T.J.: Not just yet, we almost forgot something!**

**Sovia: Facts: 12**

**T.J.: 1. Sonia created this world to replicate parts of her and T.J.'s world.**

**Sonia: 2. The water here is always calm, without tides to move it.**

**Sovia: 3. When T.J. makes a promise, he keeps them, period.**

**Sonia: 4. After T.J. met Sovia, Sonia has looked over her, because she feels responsible for her.**

**T.J.: 5. Everyone on the Carrier is always in bed by ten, so that they would get the a good night's sleep. Unless, of course, you can't make it to bed, or can't sleep.**

**T.J.: 6. Tootie had given Sovia this idea and she decided to make her own T.J. plushie.**

**Sovia: 7. Sovia didn't want T.J. to feel left out, so she made him one of her.**

**Sovia: 8. Sovia doesn't believe in ghosts, but this one had scared the socks off of her.**

**Sonia: 9. The Carrier has a total amount of 200 decks.**

**Sonia: 10. The skylight extended two floors up, giving T.J. plenty of room.**

**T.J.: 11. Sonia could do anything she wanted in the World of the Wandering, taking T.J.'s weapons and powers are only minor things.**

**T.J.: 12. Sonia's solutions were twenty incredibly hard tests, each testing a different one of T.J.'s abilities.**


	27. Chapter 26: Old Foes

**Nothing much to say, except that I'm back.**

Chapter 27: Old Foes

**Location: Unknown**

"My Lord, we've uncovered crucial information about the newest Smash Brothers", said Vancave, bowing in respect for the Shadow Overlord sitting in the throne in front of him.

"Please, reveal it to me, Vancave, a bit of good news will put me in a better mood; Squadron Three's destruction was a very disappointing event, and I do not wish to punish anyone this minute", the Overlord replied in a bored tone, his hand holding his head up on his throne. His voice was very deep, but sounded like that of a thirteen year old.

"We have found two old enemies of the Half Smash Brothers, Timmy and Tootie, I believe their names are. I have all of their information, if you wish to look it over", Vancave explained, still bowing, his sword making it very uncomfortable for him to stay in that position, as the handle was digging into his chest.

Nodding his head the Shadow Overlord replied. " Stand, Vancave, and please give me the details of their backgrounds, I do not wish to know of their power, for I have my own plans for that matter."

Vancave obediently stood. "It's all in these files, My Lord", he said, handing to separate manila files to the Overlord.

The Shadow backed away and remained silent as his master looked over the information. The overlord read, and as he did, his smile grew wider, indicating that he was indeed pleased.

"Vancave, I congratulate your efforts. I want these two located. You yourself will be going to confront them and offer them the Shadow Army's power. If they refuse, tell them the reason for doing so, I'm sure they won't pass up an opportunity like this", the Master Shadow ordered, after giving the two files a brief look through. Vancave gave a quick bow and left the throne room. Holding the two pictures that accompanied the files, the Shadow Overlord studied them. One was a tall brunette in her teens. The other, was a taller black haired man, with a mischievous grin and a hunch in his back.

"This shall turn the tide of the war", the Shadow muttered maliciously to himself.

_Two months ago..._

"T.J., is that you?", Sovia repeated. The wolf simply replied with a quick happy yelp.

"It's definitely him, or...at least it smell like him", James said, after few sniffs.

The party turned to each other.

"Can he do that?", Tootie asked.

"Apparently", Sonic replied.

"What'll we do with him, what if he can't change back", Sovia quickly asked, more to herself than the group.

"We'll analyze him back on the ship, we can't stay too much longer, more Shadows will be here soon", Timmy pointed out, noting the sinking sun in the distance.

"All right", Sovia murmured.

"And...BREAK!", a voice next to her shouted, making everyone jump. They all turned to see T.J., Amy, and Yoshi watching them. T.J. was smiling, as if someone had told a joke.

_Ten minutes later..._

"...I don't know how I did it, I didn't even know that I could transform into a dog without the Twilight Field*", T.J. lied. He had just come out of a scanning session. His wolf transformation was because of a Shadow who pronounced himself as Galtreo.

_"What do you want", T.J. asked, raising his sword. Amy had already disappeared into the jungle, leaving T.J. with a fat Shadow._

_ "Just a little gift from my master, think of it as a gift of destruction", the large, round Shadow cackled. Before T.J. could react, the Shadow threw a bolt of black lightning at him. Instinctively, he raised his arms for defense. The attack hit him and he fell to the ground. Getting up, he failed to stand on two feet. Examining himself, T.J. gasped, if he could, his entire body was in a wolfish form, from head to tail._

He remembered the event well, and thought it wise to keep it secret that he accepted a Shadow's gift, much less the Overlord's.

"I just don't know...", he repeated, looking off into space.

_Present Time..._

That was two months ago, and it was now in the dead middle of December. The twentieth, to be exact. Holiday cheer was something that T.J. couldn't find, his thoughts were focused on battle plans, upgrades, safety, and the Shadows themselves. He sighed, ever since everyone decided to go back to their flagships, everything was too quiet. Even Sovia, Timmy, and Tootie had decided to spend the holidays on the Blue Typhoon, and he was left alone, with only Mario, Speedy, Bowser to accompany him. Looking out at the vast endless boundaries of space, T.J. sighed again, the flight decks walls seemed to close in on him. The Chao on his shoulder sighed his sleepiness into the boy's ear. Looking at the clock over the giant glass window, he decided to go to sleep, it wasn't healthy to stay up past six in the morning*.

"Speedy, hey little buddy, why don't you head to my room and settle in, you don't have to stay up here with me", he quietly and calmly said to the little creature lying on him.

"Chao", Speedy whispered, unable to carry out the action.

"All right, I'll carry you", T.J. offered, noting the Chao's sleepy condition.

"Chao", Speedy sighed, possibly in a demanding tone.

"And I'll get some sleep too", T.J. negotiated. The Chao didn't reply, and T.J. walked back to his room. The lights weren't dimmed since there were only four people on board. After reaching the appropriate door, T.J. stepped inside, he was relieved to see his skylight, and the endless space beyond it; he had moved his room from deck sixty to deck 198, the Terminal Junction had been moved to another deck during the ship's upgrade. Placing Speedy on his bed that was on top of a high pole. T.J. reached his hammock and grabbed the Sovia plushie that he had found lying beside him one morning. He sunk into the suspending bed. It rocked as he climbed into it, but that always helped him sleep. This night, however, he couldn't sleep, for one question remained in his head.

_Meanwhile..._

T.J. wasn't the only one awake, Tootie lay on a bed made for her by Cream and Amy, unable to sleep. She was wondering what she was going to get Timmy for Christmas. She had meant to grab a valuable item before she left with the others from home. She was creating a slight snowing effect in her room, the snowflakes, melting and evaporating, reminded her of how T.J. had got Timmy to fall for her. It was almost a year ago now, at the end of January . T.J. thought of a clever idea to secretly conceal Timmy inside of a hollow ice block. Tootie wasn't aware of this until T.J. had told her in a way that made her think that he just found out. He gave her a very detailed description of where her crush might be, telling her that he had been kidnapped. Well, with T.J. struggling to keep behind her, she dashed for the spot deep in the forest. After she found Timmy's icy prison she, aided by the strength of love, destroyed the block of ice. Timmy had been aware of the entire situation, but the rest of the tale is hazy from there.

"Why does this have to happen", she pondered aloud, for no apparent reason.

Everyone seemed to be over-stressed this holiday season, the tension could even be felt in the air, like a visible disease spreading from one to another.

"Better sleep on it", she said, stopping her ice tricks, and turning out the lights.

_Later..._

All was quiet for the time being, they haven't had an attack for a few weeks. T.J. was worrying that the Shadow's were coming up with a devastating plan.

Checking all of the necessary systems T.J.'s thoughts reflected past events, from battles to dates-gone-bad with Sovia. Seeing as how everything was fine, he decided to walk out to the Carrier's exterior to think. He made it to the very front when he stopped at the peak. He wondered how he was going to break it to Sovia that the next Smash Bros. world would be explored by him and by him alone.

He heard it then, the familiar abstract and somewhat psychotic cackling of a man. He drew his sword, knowing that he was not going to like who it was.

"Hello again, Trenton, I hope you've remembered me", a man said, gliding out of a Shadow Warp Hole*. He was a slim hunchbacked man. He was covered with Shadow Essence*, but not fully Shadow Embraced*.

"Crocker", T.J. said coldly, "what's a physcho like you doing here*?"

"Only to prove to myself and the universe, that you and Turner, have FAIRY GOD PARENTS!", Crocker replied, twitching violently as he shouted those last words.

"Not this again, I've told you once, and I'll tell you for the LAST time, we don't have FAIRIES!", T.J. shouted at the psychopath, "And we both know, I am ten times smarter than you!"

"Well, after I deal with you, I'll take all your fairies", Crocker replied, ignoring him.

"Okay with me, and I've been wanting to do this for a long time", T.J. threatened. The fleet was in front of the Carrier, so T.J. was alone, their battle would go by unnoticed.

Without wasting a second's thought, T.J. raised a hand to fire flames. They just left his palms when they extinguished.

"What?", T.J. said, astonished, he tried again, Crocker was laughing his head off, this time, only smoke left his hands. Quickly, he tried his other hand, with the same results. He then tried with his other powers and both of his hands.

**Never Surrender by Skillet**

"It doesn't matter, I still have my swords and hammer", he said, pulling the Blade of Heroes from its hiding spot. "Bring it on, old man."

"Very well, face the wrath of my "F"'s", he screamed, slinging hundreds of black failing grades from his black streaked hands.

T.J. deflected a few with his sword and engaged the magnetic field of his force field*. He lunged at Crocker his sword came down upon him. Instead of making contact, Crocker vanished with a cloud of black smoke. T.J. turned around in time to see a shadowy "F" coming at him. Looking for Crocker, he switched to his hammer and shot it back in a random direction. He fell back down to the Carrier.

"That's a nice trick, Crocker, but you can't stay hiding forever, you and I both know your power will be drained, however you got it", he said. He looked around, but saw nothing. He tried his kinesis again, no success. Since their fight wouldn't be seen T.J. could try something. "Well, looks like I'm improvising, even though I going to hate it. Hieash, truiand, NICTOAN!"

The spell or whatever he had yelled seemed to have worked. His arms started to slowly turn a sickly black.

"I have twenty-five seconds, better not waste'em", T.J. said to himself. His weapons were gone. He thought he saw Crocker out of the corner of his eye. "There you are!"

T.J. shot a beam of Shadow Energy* at him. Crocker was hit with it. He was sent reeling backwards. He quickly retaliated with his own Shadow Attack. The giant "F" was sent flying at T.J. He didn't bother to reflect it, instead he caught it, and threw it back.

"I was told you didn't have Shadow Powers", Crocker said, dodging his attack.

"You were told wrong, then weren't you", T.J. barked, disappearing. Crocker was now left alone, confused, and fearing for his well being. T.J. appeared behind him, ready to end this. He kicked Crocker hard and sent him flying. Disappearing again, he appeared where Crocker was flying. Conjuring another beam of energy, T.J. hit Crocker, and didn't stop. He was going to slowly destroy him. As he started to give it his all, something caught his eye. With a second passing, T.J. dodged the deadly claws of something, as it flew past.

**End**

"Vicky", he growled. Watching the new figure, which now stood beside Crocker, who was recovering.

"T.J.", she returned in her own growl. T.J.'s arms returned to normal, indicating his twenty five seconds were up. "After three years of pain and oppression, I'm going to get you back."

"Great, two nut jobs, no powers, and only weapons", T.J. said. He was going to have to do this the old fashioned way.

**Can Walk on Water I Can Fly by Basshunter**

Vicky hand Shadow claws, obviously not possessing any projectile attacks. She flew back at T.J., claws bared. He blocked it, and she was pressing down harder and harder. Crocker was now fully recovered, and threw some "F"'s. T.J. waited and threw Vicky into them. She got hit and struck the surface of the Carrier.

"Twerp", T.J. taunted, smugly, with a daring grin. He knew just how to push her buttons. She ran at him again. As a reflex, T.J. raised his hands to sling flames. This time, he did. Vicky disappeared and reappeared as the flames shot passed.

**End**

"Oh yeah", T.J. said looking at his hands, that were now pouring fire. Vicky winced.

"Let's get out of here", she said grabbing Crocker by the shoulder and fleeing. Before T.J. could pursue them, they vanished into a Shadow Warp Hole.

"Great, won't this be a story to tell", he said to himself, swearing slightly. He walked back into the Carrier, glad that he had a fight, but resentful about what he had done. He had broken a promise, a promise he made to Sonia. That he would not use the thing that dwelled inside him, dormant, for Shadow Power*.

He sighed. Entering the airlock, Speedy tackled him with a hard hug.

"Chao, Chao, Chao", he cried. T.J. smiled, but did not replied, he didn't want to explain to Speedy what had happened, for the Chao would surely tell on him.

Looking for a quiet place T.J. went to the flight deck, for it was unlikely for anyone to be there. Not surprising him, no one was. He took his seat and looked for something to do.

"T.J. get here now", Sovia's voice rang through the room.

"On my way", T.J. replied into J.E.E.V.E.S.

Since he couldn't warp onto the Blue Typhoon, he ran to the nearest airlock. On the outside, he jumped to the Blue Typhoon*. When he got to the bridge and found Sovia, he gasped.

**Cliffhanger, anyone? Well, you got it. Reviews or else.**

**Facts: 10**

**1. This will be explained later, but if you have played a certain game, you know what this means.**

**2. When T.J. gets bored, he can lose track of the time.**

**3. These are how Shadows are able to appear on the battlefield. They are more sophisticated than Subspace warp points and won't stay open to be destroyed.**

**4. This is the very thing the Shadows are made of, this is pure evil.**

**5. When a creature is Shadow Embraced it becomes a Shadow, after, the Essence decides what it will be, whether it be a Shadow Solder, Elite Shadow, or whatever.**

**6. T.J. hated Crocker, they were constantly at each other's throats before he left for the war.**

**7. This will make the Smash Carrier like a planet, giving the outside a gravity-like effect.**

**8. This gives Shadows movement and mental stability. Using it as an attack will have devastating results.**

**9. Shadow Power is present only when a host is present, it will not turn the host into a Shadow, and can only be summoned if the host knows Shadow Language.**

**10. T.J. knew this was quicker, he could not wait for his gunship to get ready and launch.**


	28. Chapter 27: A Family Reunited Part One

**Hi, everyone, more action with every letter. Oh, I've finally decided to quit with the in-story songs and add a little something after every chapter for now on.**

Chapter 27: A Family Reunited (Part One)

**Location: Unknown**

"You said, that Howitzer didn't have SHADOW POWERS!", Crocker shouted, twitching as he spoke the last two words. He and Vicky were in the Shadow Throne room, complaining about their recent battle with T.J.

"I apologize, I was sure that Trenton wouldn't be able to control the Shadow Egg that Galtreo had implanted in him", the Shadow Overlord replied.

"Why exactly did you give him the egg? Are you trying to make the twerp stronger?", Vicky asked, arms crossed.

"I can't expect you to understand, you must not know that Trenton possesses a power deep within himself, the Shadow Egg is to simply awaken it and take it under my control. The fact that I was able to stop his powers proved that it is working. When its task is accomplished, I will be able to control him and destroy all that is just and decent", the Overlord answered.

_So, T.J. has a power, eh. Well, if I can just steal it, then the universe, and its money will belong to me_, Vicky thought to herself.

_Four days later…_

"I can't keep this up for long, I can already feel my stamina dropping excessively. Anymore of this and it's a guaranteed knockout", T.J. muttered to himself, inaudible to his opponent. The blood dried on his cheek indicated that he was out of the boundaries of the Smash Carrier's generator. He angled his sword downward so that the Warrior Shadow's sword would slide and hit the ground. The moment the two swords parted, T.J. jumped backwards, to get some distance.

"If I run, I die. If I stay, I die. What now?", T.J. spoke, "I don't have enough energy for pyrokinesis, much less anything more."

As T.J. was considering his options, the Shadow shot forward. Its speed caught him off guard. At the last second, he raised the Blade of Heroes to block the incoming jet black katana. Still blocking, T.J. roundhouse kicked the Shadow away from him.

"That was close. I need to get my head on straight, if I get any slower, that's the end for me", T.J. said, realizing he was going to use his martial arts against this particular Shadow, "Hmm, I wonder how Taijutsu would work against this thing."

Relieving his sword, T.J. closed his eyes and waited for an attack. The Shadow once again flew toward him, with its sword at its side, ready to strike. Hearing the disturbance of the air near him, T.J. jumped and did a front flip, to allow his right foot to come crashing down upon the Shadows head. It wasn't enough to drive the Shadow into the ground, but enough to crack its tough exterior. It fell to the rocky terrain and did not get up.

"Well, it's over, time to continue", he said breaking the silence. Not remembering whether this Shadow in particular vanished in a puff of black smoke or not, he turned around and continued on the rocky path that separated two boundaries of grass. The dark forest around him was filled with dark sounds. Foolishly, T.J. let his mind takeoff on its own, no longer paying attention to the rising Shadow behind him. When he noticed the movement, it was too late, the Warrior Shadow's sword had already made if its way up T.J.'s back.

"Crap, I let my guard down too soon", he said hoarsely. Black filled his vision and the last sound he heard was the thudding of his body as it hit the cold ground.

_Meanwhile..._

"Chao, Chao", a bright red Chao cried excitedly.

"Hush, Cherry, we don't want to be discovered, please keep it down", Sovia pleaded. Her baby Chao had hatched from her egg three days ago, revealing a red female Chao. Sovia's pleading worked, the Chao ceased all sounds, except for the faint fluttering of her pink wings.

"Where do we go from here?", Timmy asked, as he Sovia, and Tootie came to a fork in the rock path.

"I'm not sure, no one told me about a fork", Sovia explained. She examined, one then the other, then shrugged, "Well, you can't go wrong if you go right."

"And you don't lose if you go left", Tootie explained, before Sovia started off.

"All right, we'll flip a coin, heads we go left, tails we go right", Timmy reasoned. He dug a penny out of his pocket, and tossed it in the air. It hit the ground, and bounced. After it had settled, it revealed that it had landed on heads.

"Looks like we're going left", Tootie said.

"I'm not sure we should be using a coin to decide which way to go ", Sovia suggested.

"Well, we don't have very many options, we may as well go along with this", Timmy replied. Sovia agreed, and they proceeded down the left path. Suddenly they were ambushed, six Elite Shadow's broke from the darkness and rushed at them.

Before any of them could so much as summon in their weapons, a hooded figure appeared out of the darkness, and in one fatal blow of a walking stick, destroyed all of the Shadow.

"Who are you", Sovia asked, with her bow ready.

"No one but a friend", the hooded figure said, apparently a man. His accent had a hint of hoarseness in it, as if he had a sore throat. The hood over his head hid his face in the dark forest. "It's not safe here, we should be going."

Without objecting, but cautiously, they followed silently. He led them through a winding path until they came upon an unconscious body. Recognizing how it was immediately, Sovia rushed to his side. The flash of his back was torn, ripped open, as if some animal had mauled him. The hooded man rushed to his side also. Sovia uncorked a bottle of water she always carried with her. Manipulating it, she moved the water to the wound. It didn't heal.

"Warrior Shadow", the hooded figure said to himself.

"What?", Sovia gasped, with tears in her eyes.

"We have to get him out of here, I'll explain when we get there", he replied. He picked up T.J. and started to run off the path. The three of them followed, forgetting their cautiousness. They didn't go far, until they came to a rather rickety looking structure. It had the appearance of a log cabin, but it looks poorly built. Deciding she was going to take charge now, Sovia rushed to the shack. When she was 20 yards away from it, an invisible force pushed her off her feet.

"Chao", Cherry cried. Sovia got up looking for something to fight, but saw nothing. She walked back to where she was pushed off her feet. This time, instead of running into it, she put one arm out and felt what had pushed her. A ripple of light appeared out of nowhere, and her hand did not penetrate the air in front of her. By now the others had caught up to her. The man tapped the force field three times with his walking stick and it fell from top to bottom; the round light indicated that it had been put up by magic. The man rushed into the cabin, with the other three right behind him.

Inside, it was dark, with only a fire to produce light. Tootie searched the wall for a light switch.

"Don't bother, I don't have electricity here, just light an oil lamp", the man said, as if instinct told him what Tootie was doing, because he didn't turn around. He laid T.J. down on a couch facedown.

He groped a nearby cupboard quickly. Finding a vile with a blue liquid in it, he pulled it from the shelf and poured it down T.J.'s injury. Almost instantly, the skin began to pull itself together.

"Now we wait until he wakes up", the man said, returning the vile to its proper place.

"How long", asked Sovia, who had yet to leave T.J.'s side.

"Maybe an hour, or a day, I can't give you an accurate time, but you'll wait here until he comes to", the man explained. He left to go upstairs. As soon as the three were sure he was out of earshot, the huddled.

"Can we trust him?", Tootie whispered.

"Well, he did help T.J….", Timmy reasoned.

"But he pretty much commanded us to stay here", Sovia pointed out.

"Let's just stay here, and be careful", Tootie suggested. The other two nodded their heads. When the man came back down, he was carrying blankets. He had yet to remove his hood, so his face was still hidden.

"You all should get some rest, girls, you'll be sleeping upstairs in my daughter's room, she won't mind, there's plenty of room. The boys'll be sleeping in here-", he started.

"I think I'll stay in here with T.J.", Sovia interjected, "until he's better."

"Chao, Chao", Cherry said, backing her up.

"All right, that could work. I bid you good night-", the man started again.

"Wait, you said you had a daughter, where is she, it's way too early for bed right now", Tootie cut across, suspiciously.

"She went to run an errand, she won't be back until morning", he answered before adding, "and you must not have checked your watch young lady, because, it's midnight."

Tootie checked, it was, indeed, midnight.

"But, it's still daylight outside", Timmy cut in.

"Two words: Shadow Fire and it's too much to explain, so don't ask until tomorrow", the man said. Before anyone else could say anything further, they heard the familiar sound of a force field falling outside. The atmosphere in the cabin went silent, full of fear.

"Douse the fire", the hooded man whispered. Sovia used her water to drench the fire place. The man made his way to the door and grabbed his walking stick, as the three others pulled out their weapons. After a few seconds there was a rhythmic knock on the door.

"Dad, can you let me in? I don't remember that stupid password", a female voice came, muffled, from the other side of the door.

"Then say something that lets me know it's you", the man called.

They heard the girl sigh. "Fine, my full name is Sabrina Erica Howitzer, I'm fifteen, born March 26, 1995, at 5:34 exactly, my Zodiac sign is Aries, happy now, can I come in?", Sabrina called nonchalantly. At the sound of "Howitzer", Sovia jumped. Could this be T.J.'s family?

"I suppose", the man replied. He relit the fire and opened the door. She came in, wearing a cloak, which covered her face and hair. She stopped after seeing the four guests.

"Visitors?"

"Yes, these four will be staying here until their friend wakes up", the man replied, motioning toward the unconscious boy on the couch.

"Well, then, let me welcome you to our humble home, I'm Sabrina", she said, with a complete change of attitude.

"Hi, I'm Tootie, and this is the most wonderful sweetheart in the world, Timmy!", Tootie exclaimed, glad that the tension in the air had finally broken.

"I'm Sovia, and the boy on the couch is T.J.", Sovia said, kneeling back down next to T.J.

"Chao, Chao!", Cherry piped up.

"Oh, this is Cherry, my Chao", Sovia announced, forgetting that she had someone else to introduce now.

"It's nice to meet you all", Sabrina said brightly. She removed her cloak to reveal that she was wearing a pink outfit. There were white stripes on the sides of her pants, and a pink bow in her blue hair, which hung down to her back. Her warm, brown eyes examined each of them carefully. Sovia nearly screeched with excitement. She looked almost like the ghost that claimed to be T.J.'s mother.

"Now that we've been introduced, Sabrina, what are you doing here, you were supposed to be here in the morning, why did you come back now?", the man asked.

"Ambush, they knew where I was going, so, I fought them off, and then came here", she replied.

"Don't worry, Sovia, I'll save you", came a sleepy voice from on the couch. T.J. was talking in his sleep…again. Sovia's face turned scarlet. Her blush caused Sabrina to pipe up.

"Are you two, uh, you know-", she started. She couldn't carry her question any further because the next sound that broke the air was a yawn and the cracking of joints.

"Sleep over? Well, I don't know whether or not I was invited but could someone at least put a light on. Apparently his eyes hadn't adjusted to the dim lighting yet. Instead of waiting for them to, he conjured a flame in his hand. After examining everyone in the room he started.

"So, am I late for the party or what?", he asked, staring at the five set of eyes that were staring back at him. Sovia threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. T.J., for the first time, did not see his soul mate's next move. Her fist came down upon his head with such a force, that his head made contact with the cold floor.

"That, Trenton Joshua Howitzer, is for going ahead and almost getting yourself killed, again!", she shouted. Sabrina and her dad flinched.

"Dad, is that really…", Sabrina started. Her dad cut her off, and nodded his head.

"Ow, okay, I deserved it, now can I please be introduced to the people that this place belongs to?", T.J. groaned, rubbing the knot that was forming on his skull.

"I'm Sabrina Erica Howitzer and this is my dad-", Sabrina started.

"Howitzer? But, I'm a Howitzer, a-are you my family?", he gasped, no longer aware of the pain in his head.

The man removed his hood, to reveal that he had bright brown hair, cool blue eyes, and a chin that looked solid as a rock. A scar was carved across his face.

"Hello, Trenton, it's been a while", he said, warmly.

"You are…my family, after four years of wondering, not knowing…scared of being alone. Well, how exactly are you two related to me?", T.J. said breathlessly.

Sabrina giggled and looked at her father.

"Guess", she said slyly.

"Well, I'm definitely the older sibling, and you must be my uncle", he answered, with a grin, pointing at Sabrina. Sovia hit him again, just because she thought he was dumb.

"Well, get ready for a shock, little brother, but he's your father and I'm your twin", Sabrina said over his cry of pain, which immediately muffled.

"Twin", he echoed, "_younger_ twin."

"That's right, by ten minutes", his father said.

T.J. was now fighting back tears, as were Sabrina and their father.

"Well, I'm glad to finally have found family. So, uh, where's mom?", he finally spoke. Sovia knew the answer, but didn't have the heart to break his.

"You don't remember?", his father asked. T.J. shook his head.

**Family is an amazing thing right? Hmm, well, I think you should know what I will add after every chapter. Previews. That's right, little insights, optional to read, but they leave you guessing. But, not this chapter, I needed to update quickly.**

**Facts: 0 (Sorry.)**


End file.
